


Where your heart beats

by Clexas100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy and Lexa become best friends, Bellamy is like a brother, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sad Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G!p Lexa, Idiots in Love, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Love at First Sight, Not Beta Read, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Protective Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa, Sexual Tension, True Love, maybe smut, raven will be an asshole the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexas100/pseuds/Clexas100
Summary: Do you know the moment when everything around you fades? Your heart beats faster? In that moment you don´t think all you can do is memorize it.>-<A cute Clexa story, try it and decide for yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I have a new Clexa Story I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
> I don´t own The 100
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved....ENJOY!

Do you know the moment when everything around you fades? Your heart beats faster? In that moment you don´t think all you can do is memorize it.

That´s how it started when I meet you. Gosh the first time I saw you I almost couldn´t breath. You´re so beautiful, I wasn´t sure if you´re real or just someone I imagined. And then you almost made me faint by simply looking my way. When you saw me you send me a smile. I couldn´t believe it you´re so beautiful and looked my way. In that moment I knew. I knew I had to make you my wife no matter what. I know it sounds cheesy because I only saw you and hadn´t talked to you yet but I just knew. But we didn´t approach each other that evening I just couldn´t, much to nervous to approach you.

The next time I saw you, you´re even more beautiful. I didn´t thought you could be more beautiful but you´re. You´re wearing this beautiful dress which hugged your curves in all the right places. It´s wasn´t to short or to long it´s perfect. When I saw you I walked in the club, you hadn´t seen me yet. You´re facing the other side while dancing. I just had to be bold, I couldn´t miss my chance again. I made my way towards you and slowly slide my arms around your waist, you froze for just a moment but after a few seconds your body relaxed against me.

We slowly danced together when I placed small kisses on you neck. Your smell was to captive to do something else. When I placed the first kiss on your neck you gasp but by the second you stretch your neck more so I had more access. I couldn´t get enough of how you tasted and kissed your neck even more.

At some point you turned around in my arms and put your arms around my neck. I watched carefully how your features changed. First the were tense but when you saw my face you began to smile. God your smile was gorgeous. All I could do was looking at your lips. When I dared to look into your eyes I couldn´t look away they´re so magnificent. Then you ask me something I didn´t hear because I was distracted by your eyes. I was such a dork but I wanted to be your dork. You laughed at my dorkiness and ask me again “Can I know your name since you marked my neck?“. I looked smugly at her neck because I had indeed left hickeys. “Don´t look so smug and tell me your name“ you said with a big smile.

For a moment your eyes wandered to my lips and stayed there. Instead of replying I leaned slowly in, our foreheads touched, then our noses, our brushed slightly and I gave you the choice. I was so fucking nervous I thought you would reject me but you didn´t. You leaned forward and our lips touched. Your lips, god your lips were so soft and fitted perfectly in to mine. I immediately kissed you back and everything in me exploded. I couldn´t believe it, that someone as gorgeous as you would kiss me. After a while of kissing you bit in to my bottom lip and let your tongue go over it to sooth the light pain. I open my mouth and you let your tongue slit in my mouth. I thought just kissing was amazing but when our tongues met I was a goner. We kissed a few more minutes before I pulled back slightly.

Our foreheads still touching “Hi! I´m Lexa“ you said when your breath returned. “That´s a new way to introduce your self but I like it“ you said amused “yeah I like it too, so do I get to know your name too princess?“ I parried “wow so I´m a princess now? I didn´t know that. As a princess I demand you to give me your phone number!“ you said amused. “smooth princess, smooth but I still didn´t got your name! I make you an offer-“ I began “this is not an negotiation“ you cut me off “It´ll be, just hear me out. I give you my number in return for your name?“ I offered. “okay you may have your deal. I´m Clarke“ “nice too meet you Clarke give me your phone.....there you go. May I kiss you again?“ I answered you looked down on your phone. When you looked back up your eyes were on my lips and you leaned in again and our lips touched again. I melted into the kiss but sadly it end as fast as it began and you´re gone. I blinked a couple of times and looked in every direction but I couldn´t find you.

After that I´ve gone home I´s confused were you real or did I imagine everything. Before I could sink more into confusion I did all the things you do before bed and went to bed.

For days I didn´t know if I imagine everything it just felt so real. And finally when you texted me I sighed relieved. The first thing I did was secure your number.

 **Princess <3:** Hey dork, it´s me Clarke I just wanted you to have my number.  
**Dork =):** Hey you =) I thought you wouldn´t write me I almost lost hope.  
**Princess <3:** Why wouldn´t I write you? The evening we´d was one of the best I´d in a long time and I couldn´t forget your dorkiness.  
**Dork =):** I´m not a dork! I just thought someone like you wouldn´t want to be with someone like me but it doesn´t matter now because you´ve written me =)  
**Princess <3:** You´re an dork! What do you mean someone like me?  
**Dork =):** I mean someone as gorgeous as you, I mean have you seen yourself you could´ve everyone you want.

I texted, while you waited for a response my phone got an incoming call. I saw it´s Clarke and took it.

 **L:** Hey why did yo  
**C:** Where do you live?!  
**L:** W-what?  
**C:** I said where do live like give me please your address  
**L:** Whoa okay, I´ll text you my address  
**C:** good see you then

And with that you ended our phone call. I was confused and started to cook dinner for myself. Why did you wanna have my address? 20 minutes later I got the answer when my doorbell rang, I put the food from the stove and made my way to the door. When I opened it you came closer and put your lips on mine. I still was surprised and needed a moment longer before I kissed you back. We made our way inside and I closed the door when I pushed you against it. I started kissing down your jaw and neck.

“You´re right I could have anyone but I don´t wanna have anyone! I don´t know why but you´re special, I want you and only you! I know we didn´t know each other for a long time but I just can´t describe it“ Clarke said while I kissed your neck. When you finished I backed up a bit.

“Are you sure? I mean I know what you mean you´re special too to me and I can´t stop thinking about you. But princess are you sure you want me?“ I said with an fake smile. “Yes I´m sure! I like you even if you think you´re not good enough for me but you´re and I wanna get to know you“ Clarke said “okay but I wanna take you on a date first!?“ I said smoothly “we can arrange that“ you said with a big smile “are you hungry? I mean I didn´t know your plan coming here but I just made dinner, so if you´re hungry we could eat. But if you don´t want that´s oka“ I rambled and you cut me off with your lips on mine again. You pulled away “I would love to eat dinner with you cute dorkie“ you said “I´m not an dork! And I´m not cute I´m bad ass“ I whined “yes you´re cute and you´re an dork and I hope you´ll be my dork soon“ before I could protest again you pulled me in for a kiss “and now let´s eat before it´s cold“ you added and we made our way towards my kitchen.

We ate together and we talked, we talked so much that evening. When we finished eating we cleaned up together, you washed and I dried, it´s just so domestic. We made our way towards my couch and I sat down first. I though you would sit besides me but I´ve been wrong you placed yourself on my lap.

My face went pale........


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t own The 100.
> 
> All the mistake are mine!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved.... Enjoy!

My face went pale and I froze until then I hadn´t told you I´m intersex. I looked down because I feared you would reject me, I knew you knew now and I just couldn´t look you in the eyes. What I couldn´t know is how you would react and you surprised me all over again. You gently shove my chin with your finger up so you could look me in the eyes, for the first time I couldn´t read your expression. All you did was leaning in and kiss me I was more than surprised and needed a few seconds to register what happened. Eventually I did and kissed you back and closed my eyes. When we both had no air left I pulled away “I´m sorry I probably should´ve told you ealier, I would understand if you don´t wanna stay here” I said vulnerable and looked down again. “Lexa please look at me?” you ask softly and I did “I don´t wanna go, nothing has changed I´m still crazy about you. What you have down there doesn´t define you. I like you for who you are and nothing could change that” you continued “sorry it´s just... nobody is so open like that I had many problems with it. I actually had accept it at some point but my last girlfriend changed that since then I´m insecured about it” I answered with tears rolling down my cheeks. “Hey you have nothing to worry about okay?! I´m not like her I would like to kill her for making you think something is wrong! But seriously it changes nothing I knew you´re special and now you´re even more!” you said softly to me while kissing my tears away. Nobody had ever reacted like this when they found out, even my own parents turned against me. “Thank you, you´ve no idea how much that means to me! I´m curious why don´t you´ve question everyone asks me about it?!” I ask sincered “my mom is a doctor remember and even if not you would´ve told me about it when you´re ready. I mean I knew it since we danced together in this club” you answered “wait you knew the whole time? How?” I ask “yes I knew! you know when we danced my ass was against your crotch, I mean how couldn´t I have noticed your bulge it wasn´t exactly small” you said amused. “Oh yeah I didn´t thought about that” I said shyly and you giggled softly. 

We talked the whole night about everything sometimes we had made out sessions but it went never to far. At some point I offered you to sleep here and you did. I gave you sleep clothes and you disappeared in to the bathroom, while you´re there I prepared the couch so I could sleep on it. When you came back I said you could take my bed and I would sleep on the couch but somehow you got me to sleep with you in bed (just sleep!). I got in first and then you, you laid your head down on my chest and snuggle in to me, I wrapped my arms around your waist and gave you a kiss on the forehead before we both fell asleep.

I was the first to wake up. Somehow we change or position and I spooned you, like in your back was against my front. In that moment I realized my dick was hardening I tried to pull my bulge away from your ass but you place a hand on waist telling me it´s okay. 

“you don´t have remove him, I like it, it means you like me as much as I like you” you said honestly and turned around. All I could do was blush and trying to hide it so I snuggled in your neck. You laughed softly “you know you don´t have to hide I´ve noticed it anyway, you´re such a cute dork” you continued giggling while I groan “I´m not a dork! And I´m not cute I´m bad ass” I whined “your whining makes it even more cute” you said.

I wanted you to shut up so I kissed you hard and you kissed me as hard back. We made out for a few minutes till I pulled back. You let out a really cute whine until I offered to make breakfast which you agreed to. I made breakfast for the two of us and we ate together when we finished we cleaned up together like the evening before.

Sadly when we finished you said you´d to go home because you just left it without telling your roommate where you go. I walked you to the door and I kissed you again when you pulled back I let out a whine. You giggled “I´ve to go but I´ll write you when I´m home. Can I let you alone?” “No I need you!” I pouted and you giggle more “you are definitely not a bad ass not with this pout. You´re a cute dork, hopefully my dork!” “I´m a bad ass, I`ll show you how bad I can be, princess!” “Oh will you?!” “Yes I´ll” I said and you kissed me before I could do anything you pulled away again and left saying “to bad it has to wait, bye dork!” “wait don´t leave me like that” I yelled after you but you still left.

I closed the door and sat down on my couch all I could do was think about the time we spend together. I didn´t want to appear needy that´s why I called my best friend and sister Anya instead of you. I told her everything about you how we met and how it continued. When I finished she ask me if she had to give you the speech which I declined. 

We continued talking for a while until I heard someone knock at the door so I ended our call and went over to open the door. On the other side was a guy with shaggy brown hair. I didn´t know him so I ask him if I could help him. He didn't answer my question he looked me up and down. When I got annoyed and tried to close the door he pushed it open again and punched me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Your opinion is important because I´ll decide if I continue this story or not, so leave a comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> 'wow' thank you all so much for your positive feedback!  
> Really all your comments made my day.  
> I´m glad you like my story.
> 
> So I know how this story will end but everything in between is still open so if you have an idea you would like to read leave a comment.
> 
> This is short chapter (really short), I´m currently writing more so maybe I´ll upload tomorrow another chapter.
> 
> I don´t own The 100.  
> All mistakes are my own!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

He hit me twice before I could react I punched him back, grabbed his arm brought it against his back and pushed him against the wall. I grabbed my phone and called the police, when the police arrived they arrest him and took him to the hospital too and I gave them my statement. Before they left they wanted me to go to the hospital to check out my injuries and to record what he did to me, the doctor I think it´s Doctor Griffin said my nose wasn´t broken but it would hurt a few days. When I got out of the room I thanked her for everything.

“Hey Mom how are you doing?” a voice said behind me, it´s your voice so I turned around. “Hey sweetheart, I´m good we just-” Doctor Griffin started to answer but when you saw my face you rushed over to me and put your hands on my face to see the damage “What the fuck happened to you Lexa? When I left you´re okay” you said in disbelief and worry. “I´m okay! I don´t know why but the guy over there just knocked on my door and when I ask if I could help him he punched me” I explained to you, when I mentioned where he was you look his way “Holy shit that´s Finn!” you said disbelieving “he´s my ex, I-I don´t know why he would do that to you, normally he isn´t like that, are you gonna press charges? I mean you look okay” you finished and in this moment something inside me broke he just attacked me without a reason and you ask me if I gonna press charges because I look okay? Like I shouldn´t press charges because it isn´t to bad. I couldn´t believe what you had said “I don´t know Clarke, I mean he just attacked me! But that isn´t important, right?” I snapped hurt I really thought you would care for me but I just couldn´t believe you in that moment. “Thank you for checking me up Dr. Griffin it´s nice meeting you” and with that I turned around and left I heard how you yelled after me “Lexa wait I´m sorry! I didn´t mean it like that” but I didn´t care it hurt to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here is a new chapter, will Lexa forgive Clarke?
> 
> So I´ll update after this chapter once a week because I have to study in case I have to do a verification.  
> Thank you for all your comments they make me happy!
> 
> I don´t own The 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved... ENJOY!

I went home and called Anya, she came over so I wasn´t alone. When she arrived she hugged me tightly and told me sweet nothings in my ear. After a few minutes she pulled back and looked at my face with worry “Are you okay little one?” “I´m not sure, you remember I told you about Clarke earlier today?” Anya nodded so I continued “ Yeah so my Doctor was her mom and she wanted to visit her, so she saw me hurt. She rushed over to me with worry. When I told her what happened and showed her who did this she turned around and looked at the guy and then she said 'he´s my ex, I-I don´t know why he would do that to you, normally he isn´t like that, are you gonna press charges? I mean you look okay'?!” “Holy shit did she really say it like that?” Anya ask me “Yes she did and is it just me or did she ask me to don´t press charges against him because it wasn´t to bad?” I ask her back “It´s not just you I would´ve thought like you too. Damn I liked her from what you told me but now I want to kill her!” Anya told me. While we talked my phone blew up from text messages and phone calls from Clarke but I just couldn´t talk to you right now. I turned my phone off and Anya cooked dinner for us we ate together and watched Disney movies till we fell asleep.

The next morning my back hurt because we slept on the couch. Anya was still asleep so I made breakfast when she caught the smell of bacon Anya was awake too. We ate together and when I heard a knock on my door I let Anya take it. She opened the door “Who are you?” “I-I´m Clarke and who are you? I´m pretty sure that´s Lexa´s apartment” You said with jealousy in your voice, I didn´t wanna talk to you yet so I let Anya handle it “You´ve nerves to show up after your little stunt at the hospital!” “Lexa told you about it?” you said shyly and ashamed “Yes she told me, she´s my sister she tells me everything and I can´t believe how you reacted!” “I´m sorry that´s why I called and texted her but she didn´t answer me that´s why I came over to apologize for how poorly I reacted” you stated. “Anya it´s okay” I said when I came to the door Anya wanted to protest but I gave her a look and she disappeared in my apartment to grab her things and to say goodbye to me I gave her a thankful hug. 

When I looked back to Clarke I saw something what looked like relief “what do you want here? Don´t you´ve to make sure Finn doesn´t attack someone again and tell that person not to press charges?” I said annoyed I know it´s low but I couldn´t help to feel hurt and walked away from the door so she could step in. “Lexa look I´m sorry...I´m so fucking sorry.. I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth I don´t know why I said it but I didn´t mean it!” you said with tears in your eyes all I wanted to do is hug you tightly but I still couldn´t “Are gonna take every time the side of him? Or in general when someone attacks me? Because when it´s like that then you can leave I don´t need someone besides me who hasn´t my back because it would destroy me completely if you would do that again” I ask tearing up as well “no, no Lexa I won´t it´s a mistake it´s no excuse but I think I said it because I still care a bit about him but I didn´t mean to convince you not to press charges” you said stepping closer to whip my tears away and I let you. I didn´t say anything I just closed my eyes “Lexa please look me in the eyes” I opened my eyes “I am sorry! I´m so so sorry I didn´t meant to hurt you like that, I hope you can forgive someday” you said tears rolling down your cheeks. 

I didn´t respond so you made your way towards my door to leave “Wait!” I said surprising myself, you turned around in that moment I could see the hope in your eyes. I made my way towards you and hugged you tightly, you´re surprised but hugged me as tightly back and buried your face in my neck “I´m so sorry Lexa” you said while placing a kiss on my pulse point I gasped “It´s okay I just don´t wanna lose you!” I admitted “it´s not okay but I´ll show you that I´m not like that! You won´t lose me you´re much to important to me even if we know each other for such a short time” you confessed and I smiled I pulled my head back so I could look into your eyes I saw something what looked like love but it would be far to early for that or not? I slowly leaned in until my lips were on yours again. I could feel how surprised you were and wanted to pull back but then you took my face in your hands and crashed our lips together again. God this kiss was everything because we both put all our feelings in that kiss, when I opened my mouth wider to get air but you slide your tongue in my mouth and my tongue battle with yours for dominance. 

I placed my hands on your waist while yours found their way around my neck, I gently walked you in to my bedroom without stopping to kiss you. I brought you to my bed and laid you gently down I went down with you so I didn´t had to break our kiss. I continued to kiss you on the lips, slowly I started to trail kisses down your neck and sucked on your pulse point you gasp loudly and let out a small moan. A few minutes later I kissed my way back to your mouth. When I tried to change the ankle our noses brushed and pain shot through my body and I whined. You pulled back and ask me if I´m okay I tried to tell you I´m good but my nose still hurt. “I think we should stop” you said “what??? why should we stop?” I whined “see my nose is better” I argued “Lex, I know your nose still hurt and we´ve time you know” “What? No we don´t have time I´m about to die because I´m frustrated!” I tried to say seriously and you laughed at me “why are you laughing it´s not funny” I pouted. “You know it´s pretty cute, Dork” “I´m not a dork and I´m not cute! I´m bad ass but anyway seriously you´re such a tease” I tried to say seriously but I´m pretty sure you could see a little smile “Okay let´s be serious for a moment, so if I get it right you say you´re dying because you´re frustrated that I´m such a tease?” you leaned slowly in “yes that´s exactly what I tried to s-say...” our lips brushed briefly but before I could close the space between our lips you pulled back again and smirked at me when my mouth followed your movement. “damn it see such a tease” I whined, your mouth move back to my mouth but you moved it further to my ear when I tried to kiss you “Oh I know but that´s just the beginning, you know it could be much worse” you whispered with your sexy voice and tugged with your teeth at my ear “I could tell you what I would do with you and your friend down there and how I would do it” I felt my pants getting tighter down there and had to swallow a groan “shit!.....what would you do?” I ask trying to get my nerves under control again “that´s a secret for another time” you said and pulled back and slipped out under me “Oh come on do you see what you did to me?” “I don´t know what you mean” you innocently at me “Uhhh... you know exactly what you did. How am I supposed to get her back down again?” I ask frustrated. “Normally I would suggest that I would help you but since I want to take you on a date first, so you should take a cold shower” you suggested “are you in the shower with me?” “No I´ll go home so I can prepare myself to take you on a date tonight” you answered “argh you are no fun you know.. wait did you just say you´ll take me on a date tonight?” “yes I´ll and I´m fun I just like to tease you dork” “how many times do I have to tell you I´m not a dork?” I sighed “and I would love to go on a date with you thanks for asking” I continued mocking you “mockery is not the product of a strong mind Dork!” you clarified “so I´ll pick you up at 5pm?” “ yeah sure why so early?” “you´ll see it´s a surprise!” you finished you closed the space between us and gave me a short but deep kiss “see you later Dork” I pouted because you called me dork again I actually like it when you call me that but I would never admit that “yeah I´ll see and I´m taking a shower now alone, you know nobody is here who wants to keep me company” I answered to you and you kiss me again and laughed before you left my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This chapter is about Clexas date =) 
> 
> This chapter is longer as the others because I have to study the next whole week for my verification and the week after I´m on vacation so I´m not sure when I`ll update. I´ll try to write something for next week but I know I won´t write while I´m on vacation. I won´t even have my laptop with me. UPDATE! I will update a new chapter thursday I´ll try to post the week after too but as I said I can´t promise that.
> 
> Because many ask about the eventual sad ending I´m going to start leaving hints =)  
> And I´ll write a sad and a happy ending. I actually think the sad ending is kind of a happy ending for clexa but I´ll let you decide when it´s time.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved....ENJOY!

**A few hours later....**

I still hadn´t forgiven you because it really hurt when you said that. Anyway I was preparing myself for the date I showered and tried to choose my outfit for tonight. The problem was I didn´t know what we´re doing so I decided to ask you

 **Dork =):** Hey what should I were for our date?  
**Princess <3:** sport clothes and bring a bag with something to change  
**Dork =):** Hahahaahahahahaahahah  
**Princess <3:** Why are you laughing?  
**Dork =):** Haha you take me somewhere where I have to wear sport clothes?  
**Princess <3:** Urgh yes believe it or not and don´t laugh at me you´ll like it  
**Dork =):** What is it? I wanna know where you are taking me!  
**Dork =):** Clarke come on tell me pleasssseeeee  
**Dork =):** Cllllllaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkke?!

After you didn´t answer I settled for my best leggings, sports bra and tank top over it I also packed a bag for after whatever we´re doing.

When I finished packing my bag I looked how late it´s, it was almost 5pm so I made my way back into my living room with my bag. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door and made my way to open it. You were standing on the other side of the door and when I saw you I smiled. I let my eyes travel down your body you were wearing tight sport shorts and a tight white tank top, I couldn´t take my eyes of your chest your outfit didn´t let any space for imagination. You cleared your throat and my cheeks turned red because you caught me staring “you know my eyes are up here” you said amused and I was even more embarrassed.

When I looked in your eyes again mine were captured by your beauty without looking down again or talking I grabbed your wrists and pulled you against me for a kiss. Your lips met mine and everything was perfect and I didn´t wanna go on our date so I pulled you with me back in my living room and closed the door while pushing you against it. You moaned I had never heard such a sexy sound, we continued kissing you apparently pulled my bottom lip between yours and sucked it. I pulled slightly away so I could start kissing down your jaw and neck until I found your pulse point and sucked at it. Sometime later you found the power to push me away and I whined “As much I would like to continue this, I´ve a date planned and we have to go” “not my fault you decided to wear almost nothing” I shrugged with a grin. You pulled me closer again until your mouth was next to my ear “you know maybe if we get going now I´ll think about to let you take my clothes off tonight” you whispered and I shivered you pulled back again and opened the door while smirking. All I could do was standing there with my mouth open and gaping at you, I was already so whipped “deal” I managed to say after a few seconds grabbed my bag and we made our way downstairs to your car.

You opened the door for me and I made my way inside and you closed the door again and made your way to the other side. We didn´t talk on the ride but at some point you intertwined our hands and I smiled down at them. After 15 minutes you parked the car in a parking slot I still hadn´t a clue what we´re going to do. You got out and made your way on my side to open the door for me again before I got out I pulled you closer and kissed you deep. You pulled much to early away and helped me out and took my hand while closing the car. We made our way to the building and we made our way inside. The first thing I notice was it´s dark but it wasn´t completely dark some parts had blue light or red or green or whatever color. You told me to wait here and made your way to the counter you talk to some guy and got a key and some wristbands. You came back and wrapped the wristband around my arm and pulled me further in the building until we were in a locker room, you took my bag and yours and put them in a locker.

“What are we doing here?” I asked you curious about what we would be doing you looked down and got shy on me. I couldn´t believe it I never saw you as shy as you were in this moment. “ We´re going to play laser tag if you don´t mind, I thought it would be fun and you could show me your bad ass side....If you don´t want to play we can skip this part of the date.. you don´t-” you started rambling and god it´s cute but I finally cut you off with my lips on yours, you kissed me back and relaxed against my body. “I would love to play laser tag with you” I said softly surprising myself “somehow I have to show you how bad ass I am so you will stop calling me a dork” you just started giggling “what is so funny?” I pouted “you know I´ll never stop calling you that because first it suits you and second because it´s my nickname for you and you like it so don´t even try to deny it” you said smiling with all your confidence back “Urgh I don´t like it but sadly I can´t stop you from saying it” I answered “you love it and now let´s get going” you said while taking my hand and making our way towards the arena and some strange guy gave us a protection vest with different lights.

Yours was green with the name commander on it and mine was blue named dork I sighed “ really? I got the dork vest?” you just start laughing and the guy looked sheepish down “you planed that didn´t you” I playfully glared at you “wwwhhhaaaattttt? I would never do that” you start laughing again “gosh I can´t anymore this to funny” “I´ll get you for that later” “whatever you say dork” you continue laughing and the guy gave us the laser tag guns. “You ready to lose?” I ask smugly “Don´t look so smug you never saw me fight” you said seriously and we made our to the different entrances and started running.

When I thought I had you cornered you took me out and hide again. I had to wait a few seconds before I could play again because apparently when you point your laser at the vest you got hit and need to 'recover'. After ten minutes the game was over and I was panting because damn this game is exhausting, when we met at the exit you were breathing normal like you didn´t just played this game.

I looked confused because first of all you won and second of all you weren´t panting “how did you win? And why are you not panting?” I decided to ask you and you giggled softly “didn´t you say you were bad ass” you said while starting laughing “I´m not out of breath because I might not be sporty but I love laser tag and play it almost for my whole life so that answers why you lost too” “that´s not fair how could I have beat you when you played it your whole life” I said while I was pouting you laughed again and kissed me deep before I could respond you pulled away again “do you wanna play another round or start our second part of the date?” you ask seriously “I wanna play another game so I can beat you this time” you laughed and we made our way to the entrances of the arena again.

We both walked in the arena again it was build like a labyrinth with some places were you could hide. When I saw you running through another path I followed you slowly until I saw where you would hide. It was the corner in the back of the arena and you had your back to me I decided to play dirty so I would have a chance to win this. On your left side was a wall so I grabbed you buy your waist and shove you against the wall so I could trap you with my body and you gasp at the sudden cold wall in your face. You struggled at the beginning but after I had pinned your arms over your head and your legs spread with mine in between you gave up. I started to place open mouth kisses on your neck and you gasp again “Don´t you dare to put your arms down” I whispered in your ear between the kisses on your neck. All you could do was nod so I let my arms travel down your body while I kissed your neck again and again and again. At some point my hands found your boobs and I started gently kneading them and you moaned of surprise. My left hand let go of your breast and made it´s way further downstairs, your breathing got faster when my hand stopped at the waistline of your pants but I decided to tease you. So instead of letting it slip inside your shorts I let it slip to your perfect butt and I grabbed it roughly and you moaned again. While I did this I had to concentrate because I had to think of four things first continue kissing your neck second continue kneading gently your boob third teasing you downstairs and refusing to the place where you want me and fourth I had to control the commander because the moans you let out should be illegal. After I continued my assault for a few minutes “please Lexa” you gasp out but as much as I liked it to tease I had to succeed with my plan so I took a step back stopping everything I had done at once so you whimpered and pointed my laser at your vest so I had a hit. A few seconds later when you turned around your face was flushed your eyes were dark and your breathing was still slightly faster.

In that moment the time ended with a signal to say the game was over. I had one hit and you zero hits so I had won and smiled smugly “Well played Lexa but remember what I say I´ll get you back for that” you said still flustered “I told I would win” I smirked but all you did was making your way out of the arena and I followed you. We made our way in to the locker room and started to change, at some point to be exact the moment were you lifted your top over your head I couldn´t stop staring and smile smugly at me you continued changing knowing I was looking. When you slowly took your shorts off and bent over my mouth opened while I was starring I didn´t noticed you pulling a dress on. When you finished packing your bag again and made your way over to me you forcefully put your hand against the commander and leaned in so you could whisper into my ear “If I were you I would start changing because I still have something planned and if we make it you may get lucky today and...” I almost missed the last part but I heard it and whined “how can I change and concentrate when you promise me something like that?” I ask but all you did was giving me a kiss and left the locker room. I tried to change as fast as possible and left the locker room eventually in tight black leather jeans and a black button up.

We made our way back to the car and you drove us to the next part of our date. While you drove you took my hand again but we didn´t talk it was comfortable. When you stopped the car I saw where we stopped it´s outside of a restaurant, you got out and opened my door took my hand and helped me out again I smiled thankful at you and you closed the door and the car.

We made our way inside a waiter came our way and hugged you “hey how are you?” he ask I was confused because I´ve never seen him before “I´m pretty good right now” you smiled and looked at me while I saw how he looked at you and I put my arm around your waist while he was watching you. “Can you please show us where OUR table is?” I ask annoyed by his looks he is giving you that´s why I made clear it was our table, he briefly looks at me with anger in his eyes before he showed us the way to our table. While all this happened you smiled smugly at me because you knew my jealousy was showing.

Our table was in the back and not many other people were around us so before you could sit down I grabbed gently your face and put your lips on mine, you immediately kissed me back and I melted when you let you thump slide over my cheek. When you pulled back and we opened our eyes again the stupid waiter was gone and you smiled brightly at me I smiled back gave you a short kiss and pulled you chair back so you could sit when you were seated I made my on the other side of the table and sat down.

We intertwined our fingers on the table and looked through the menu, we both ordered some water to drink thankfully another waiter took the our orders. I decided to eat Bruscetta and you decided for a cheese burger, I laughed lightly when I heard what you ordered and smiled widely at you. At some point I decided to break the silence and asked “who was the idiot who hugged you?” I tried to ask it without sounding to jealous but you heard it anyway “relax, that was Wells he´s an old friend of mine” you laughed softly while saying it “I don´t like him” I said with a pout “you know you´re really cute when you´re doing that?” “I´m not cute I´m bad ass” I whined even more but when I looked you in the easy everything was okay again because you´re talking with your eyes. We talked while we ate, we talked while we ordered dessert, gosh we talked so much that evening. Sometimes I would tell you jokes just to see you smile because your smile was one of the best I have ever seen it´s like a drug I couldn´t get enough from.

After we ate the dessert you insisted to pay so I let you, just before we could leave the restaurant Wells called your name and I glared at him he just ignored me and hugged you goodbye again and added a kiss on your cheek. I was furious I could feel how my jealousy almost got the better of me so I closed my fists and tried to think about something else than to punch him. You noticed my distress and put your arm around me and rubbed my back so I relaxed against you, you finally told him we had to go and led me outside when we reached the car I pushed you against it and my lips were on yours again.

I kissed you long and fiercely at some point I stuck my tongue in your mouth without waiting for entrance from you and you moaned. I started to assault your neck with kisses and sucked and bit so I knew I would leave hickeys, you tried to muffle your moans I eventually got back to your mouth and kissed you harder I bit gently in your button lip and pulled it into my mouth. You knew I needed this so you let me I kissed you one last time before I let our foreheads lean against each other.

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” I ask before I realized what I said, after I realized what I asked I got shyer and looked down fearing a rejection but you gently lifted my face with your fingers and kissed me softly. It was nothing like the other kisses we shared before it´s so soft and pure and slow. We both put all our emotions in that kiss and I knew I couldn´t lose you I didn´t know why I just knew. “yes Lexa” you finally answered “yes?” I ask again “yes Lexa I would love to be your girlfriend” I smiled brightly as you repeated your answer and I kissed you again. “Let´s get out of here” I said and you opened the car door for me to get in and then went to your side.

On our way home I intertwined our hands and you smiled briefly at me, when we made it back to our apartment you closed the door this time with my body and kissed me fiercely my respond was immediately and our tongues battle for dominance. Yours won and explored my mouth while I tried to do the same with your, you walked me into the bedroom without breaking the kiss or bumping into something on the way. You pushed me on the bed and straddled my hips and bent over to kiss me again I tried to place my hands on your hips but you caught my wrists and forced them over my head. You continued kissing me and trailed kisses down my neck one of your hands let go of mine and made it´s way further down. When your hand reached my boob you squeezed it softly and massaged it for a while after a few minutes you let your hand travel further down and I felt how the commander started to get excited. When your hand covered my crotch you squeezed the commander and I groaned loudly I tried to push your hand down with my free hand but you caught it and put it over my head again. You positioned your crotch over my bulge and started to rub it at the first contact we both moaned when I hoped you would take your clothes off you pulled away completely and got off me. I looked confused at you still to turned on to the smugly smile of yours. God damn please no not now. “Why did you stop?” I said while whining “you remember how you got me all wet while playing laser tag and let me hanging there?” I only could nod “and you remember how I said I would make you pay for it?” you ask further and I still didn´t caught up to what you were implying so you continued “see that as the first part of my revenge” my eyes widened because how couldn´t I have seen it that you would use that as revenge I scolded myself for forgetting your words because now I´m fully hard and it won´t go away for awhile. “Damn it, come on please I´m sorry” I tried while pulling you closer again but all you did was lean your mouth against my ear putting your hand on the commander to squeeze it, which led to a gasp from me, it would´ve be to easy to convince you and you lowered your voice and whispered sexy in my “It wouldn´t be revenge if I would help you I mean I had to take care of myself alone too” and my eyes widened I wasn´t aware that you did something against the desire. When did you help yourself?! Damn now all I could think about is how you would take care of yourself and that wouldn´t help my situation here “god dammit, I´m going to take a cold shower” I informed you and you laughed at me while changing and turning your back to me. You were only in your underwear and before I got in to the bath and I used this chance to grab you by your waist and trust my bulge against your ass and you moaned at the contact so I did it again when you tried to push me against you again I took a step back and went in to the bathroom. When I closed the door I leaned against and said “I love you” in to the room because I just realized that I´m in love with you, so I stripped out of my clothes and got in to the shower. When I finished and got out of the bathroom with bed clothes on and saw you already lying under the covers. I made my way fast under the covers too and snuggled up to you, you kissed my forehead and snuggled further in to your neck and I intertwined our legs. I closed my eyes while you stroke my back I almost doze of to sleep but the last thing I hear before I fell asleep was shy “I love you too” from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what to do =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little time jump,  
> You will know if Lexa is gonna press charges  
> and I leave the end to your imagination if you know what I´m implying =)
> 
> Trigger Warning  
> Just a fair warning there will be a homophobic assult so if you think it could trigger you skip it I´ll mark that part.
> 
> If you see this +++++++++ skip the part till you see this <<<<<<<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I update this chapter one day earlier because I wanna cheer up a friend who loves this story.
> 
> My Exams are almost over so I´ll try tomorrow to continue to write the next chapter but I can´t promise you guys that I´ll update next week because as I said I´m for six days on vacation before I graduate from school.
> 
> Anyway enough of my Bla Bla
> 
> I don´t own the 100  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Oh and I´m not a person of law so I don´t know for sure if it´s like I wrote it.
> 
> This chapter is for K. =)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved....ENJOY!

**A few weeks later....**

The last few weeks I had were the best and the 'worst' time of my life. Almost everything was perfect we got to know each other better, we went on dates, we laughed, we got over our first fight since we were officially a couple and I got to kiss you almost everyday and your kisses were one of the best things I ever had participated. I decided to press charges against Finn and you supported my decision but I´ll come to this part of our story shortly.

These weeks were tense because both of us idiots decided to tease each other in oblivion so every time one of us got the other one turned on and left him there. It sucked you almost could cut the sexual tension between us, I don´t know about you but I´s so frustrated because have you seen yourself. We both needed to stop the teasing part I mean it´s fun for a while but all I could think about was how it would be if we wouldn´t stop at one point. It sounds strange but I kind of loved it too, sure I´s extremely frustrated that I didn´t get to taste you till them but if I´s really honest I liked that we waited because our first time would be special. It wasn´t rushed or anything I´d do everything I can to make it unbefuckinglievable for you because you´re special and you only deserve the best.

Since I told you 'I love you' and you said it back we didn´t say it again I think it´s because you thought I was asleep and didn´t hear it but I did and I´m glad I did I just didn´t have the guts to say it from face to face to you. My love only grew for you I think you´re perfect even with your little habits most of the time I find them really cute. I love it to wake up next to you I never slept better than the nights I was with you. You´re grumpy when you wake up but it´s cute because you scrunch up your nose in annoyance and then you whine as soon the sun hits your face. The first few times when we woke up like this I couldn´t help to laugh but after a few times I only giggled and tried to make you smile, I managed it every time. I would place small gentle kisses all over your beautiful face until I saw your smile and heard you giggle. Gosh your giggle I still don´t get how someone can make so beautiful sounds like you do, we´re only together for a few weeks but you have me completely whipped I would do everything for you. You are so talented you know, your paintings are masterpieces, your voice when you sing is like from an angel and I really love it. I´m happy I´m at least in one thing better than you even when I thought it was impossible, I´m better at cooking as you so I always made our breakfast or dinner.

 

Anyway now I´ll get to the part about that ass**** Finn, so I decided to press charges because what he did just wasn´t right and unnecessary. I was surprised when you supported my decision, I know you apologize for your behavior but it wasn´t easy for me to forget about it and I just feared you would act like that again when I told you about my decision. But I was wrong I couldn´t have be more wrong when I finished telling you about my choice I looked to the ground but instead of rejecting me you lifted my chin with your fingers gently and looked me in the eyes. You put all your emotions in your eyes in that moment so I could see and read in them but you still added with your voice that you support me no matter what might come because of my decision. When you finished you slowly leaned in and captured my lips gently with yours and I could feel all my fears vanish in that moment, you literally could feel me relax in to the kiss. When you pulled back to get oxygen you leaned your head against mine, I felt on my cheek a tear I didn´t know about and you gently kissed it away.

You helped me to pick a lawyer apparently Bellamy the brother of one of your best friends is a good one so I hired him. I was thankful you introduced me to him because first he was a really good lawyer and second we got pretty good along and became good friends. Finn´s lawyer offered us a deal but Bellamy and I both disagreed so we would take it out in court. You were the whole time by my side even when Finn tried to advance to get you on his side you turned away from him and went over to me to kiss me in front of him so he would get the message. After you ended our kiss much to quickly I saw the love in your eyes, all I could see or think about in that moment was you, everything else faded around us. Bellamy told me later that Finn was fuming when you kissed me and mumbled homophobic shit under his breath, he told me we could use this against him to show the judge how he really is.

You were every step beside me, you encouraged me and hold me when I was about to give up. Today was the last court day and when we entered you kissed me before we sat down. Finn saw it and almost lost it but his lawyer pushed him in to his seat. When it was up to Bellamy to interrogate Finn he ask questions about why he did it like 'was it because you were jealous about Lexa kissing Clarke?'.

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**  
In that moment Finn exploded he was literally fuming, he went on of how he couldn´t be jealous because 'you were a little bitch which would crawl back to him when it´s over between us and how disgusting it is for him that you would like girls too'.  
**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

When he finished the judge had made up her mind and we were send out of the room for a break. I immediately went over to you and embraced you tightly because I knew Finns words had hit you hard, I whispered sweet nothings in to your ear to distract you and kissed your neck gently. We both pulled lightly back so we could see each others faces I gave you a gentle kiss and told you how much I adore you and how much it felt right to be with you and that I would never let you go.

I hoped our plan would succeed, after we found out Finn is homophobic we made a plan to use it against him. The plan was for me and you to kiss in the court so Finn would see it and for Bellamy to get him more angry with his questions until he would explode. I didn´t know he would assault you otherwise I hadn´t agree to this plan, anyway now our only hope was that our plan succeed because the judge was a women and I can tell she didn´t like how he talked about you.

After half an hour we were called back into the court room. The judge made a choice and we could only hope, you and I were holding hands you squeezed my hand and I turned to look to you. I was lost in your eyes and didn´t get how the judge announced Finn for guilty she also gave him the advice to change his way of thinking because people would be disgusted by his hate, Finn had to go in to jail for two years without probation and had to do an anti-aggressive workshop.

When I got out of my trance I first hugged Bellamy and thanked him for his great work he just waved me off and said the drinks would go on me the next time we see each other. Then I run over the small distance to you and picked you up turn you around of joy you giggled and when I slowly let you down your lips fell on mine. I couldn´t have been luckier the homophobic asshole where almost behind bares and the girl I was in love with was besides me the whole time.  
**+++++++++++++++++++**  
When we kissed Finn saw us and tried to get to us to attack us, I immediately pushed you behind me so you were safe he yelled his insults at us and when he tried punch me police officers pulled him away just in time and brought him out of the room.  
**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
When I turned around you had tears in your eyes and asked me how you didn´t see what he´s really like but I assured you that this wasn´t your fault. I told you would always be safe with me and that I would protect you my whole life if you would let me. That brought a big smile into your face and you kissed me again until Bellamy awkwardly cleared is throat.

We got out of the court together and we made plans with Bellamy for me to meet all the delinquents of your group. He also offered to drive us home and we agreed since we didn´t come here with a car, when he pulled up to my (our) apartment I thanked him again before we got out of the car and in to the apartment.

After we showered (separated) I cooked dinner for us you tried to help me but I wanted to make this for you so instead you opened a wine bottle and filled to glasses. While we ate we talked about everything and nothing and slowly drank the delicious wine you choose. When we finished I wanted to make the dishes but you refused to let me do them alone so you dried everything. I was so happy in that moment I thought about everything that happened till that moment and how much I already was gone for you. When we finished we went to brush our teeth and change in to sleep clothes and laid down in our bed.

You snuggled up to me and before I could stop myself I told you “I love you” you were surprised and looked up to me “what did you say?” I feared your rejection and whispered shyly “I said I´m in love with you. I knew it from the first moment I saw you, I love you Clarke Eliza Griffin!” you just stared at me blankly and I got really nervous because I could see you tearing up “y-you don´t have to say it back I just wanted you to know. If you don´t love me back it´s okay I mean it would hurt bu-” I started to ramble in panic because till that moment you still said nothing and my insecurities got the better of me. When you realized I was rambling myself into a panic attack you kissed me so I would stop rambling. Your kissed knocked my breath out of me all I could think about was you kissing me and the panic was forgotten when you pulled back you looked me in the eyes “I love you too Lexa. I´m in love with you too, you´re my dork and I don´t want anyone else, so please stop your rambling because you make yourself crazy with it” you finished. I looked deep in your eyes to see if there was any hint that what you just said wasn´t true but all I could see was your love and honesty “I´m sorry, my insecurities got the better of me” “Never apologize for how you feel, I know you have some insecurities and I want to know all of them so I can work on destroying them because you´re safe with me” you told me.

I couldn´t believe how lucky I got to meet someone as gorgeous and wise as you.  
Instead of replying with words I slowly leaned in until our lips brushed, it´s a slow and gentle kiss. I´ve never shared a kiss like that it wasn´t like the other times we kissed it was more meaning full. I slowly turned you on your back and we continue sharing gentle kisses, I kissed a trail down your jaw and neck and sucked at your pulse point when I was satisfied with the hickey I got back to your mouth. This time I kissed you with more force and you gasp, we slowly discharged our clothes in the most gentle way and admired our body's. I had never seen a body as perfect as yours and mumbled “beautiful” under my breath and you blushed and looked away I made you look my way again and I leaned in again so I could kiss you again. Before our kisses heated up I whispered “I love you” into your ear and this time not you or I teased the other one and leave him like that, no this time it was special and I couldn´t stop of thinking how you deserved the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know which part I skiped writing.  
> I think your guys can make their first time much better than anything that I could write.  
> I´m pretty sure you´ll have some ideas ;) and also I suck at writing these scenes.
> 
> So what did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Oh and did you find until now the hints?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning someone insults Lexa about her being intersex.
> 
> I don´t know if it can trigger someone that´s why I tagged it just in case.
> 
> It´s at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I´m back yesterday I flew home and today I graduated from school so I have more time now.  
> to celebrate me graduating I´m posting this chapter today because I´m happy and finished it for you guys yesterday.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

I woke up with a smile on my face. You were snuggled in my neck and our legs were intertwined. I placed a kiss on your forehead and closed my eyes again. I didn´t want the moment to end because it was our first time together and we both were still naked. I couldn´t stop smiling you were besides me and loved me too I was happy I think I was the luckiest girl on the world. You grumbled and snuggled further in my neck. I gave you a kiss on the forehead again “Good morning, beautiful!” I started and you groaned “to early...still wanna sleep” I couldn´t stop a laugh escape my mouth. I kissed your forehead “I´ll” kiss on the nose “make” kiss on your eye “you” kiss on your cheek “breakfast”. While I kissed you all over the face you began to smile and when I finally kissed you on the mouth you needed a moment to respond still not entirely awake.

When I pulled back you opened your eyes and smiled brightly at me. “Mhh breakfast it is” you said innocently and when I tried to get up you pushed me back on the bed and straddled my hips and I could feel the commander growing. You looked me mischievously in the eyes and leaned in to capture my lips....

When we finished showering I made my way in the kitchen and started to make you breakfast. I knew you loved breakfast it was your favorite meal so I made scrambled eggs bacon and apple pancakes. I didn´t notice you approaching me so I slightly jumped when you put your arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

“Hey you” I said with the biggest smile on my face “Hi” you simply answered “it smells delicious here” “good you think like that I just finished the last pancakes” “you made pancakes” your whole face lit up at the aspect of my pancakes. “Yes I made apple pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon” “gosh you´re perfect and I love your apple pancakes” I turned my head so I could kiss you “take a seat love food is on it´s way” you smiled at the pet name. You sat down and we ate breakfast we talked the whole time and both of us couldn´t contain our smile.

When we finished we made the dishes together it was so domestic it just felt right to have this moments with you. I also notice that we were most of the time in my apartment, I think I never have been in yours, I mean some of your clothes were already here.

We made our way over to the couch and I sat down first and you placed yourself in my lap. After a while of comfortable silence you decided to break it “are you nervous to meet the delinquents?” I immediately tensed up but tried to cover it “what no... why would I be nervous I mean they can´t be to bad even they´re called delinquents”.  
I really tried to cover my fear but with one look in the eyes I knew you knew and I looked down in shame. “Babe look at me” you tried but I wouldn´t listen so you took my face in your hands and gently lifted it up “what scares you about them?” you ask me in a soft voice. The way you looked at me I knew I couldn´t not reply so I took a deep breath “I´m sorry it´s just they´re your friends what if they don´t like me? And try to get me out of the way or much worse if you break up with me just because they don´t like me” I said in secured while tearing up “I mean they´re your friends for a much longer time and-” I started rambling but you cut me of with a kiss.

It was a really soft and gentle kiss until you pulled away and looked me in the eyes while whipping my tears away. “Babe” you began softly “I would never break up with you because they don´t like you-” “but they are your friends” “Lexa shut up and let me finish” I nodded so you continued. “Lexa I´m in love with you, as much as I love them I would never let them destroy what we have because it´s something special. God I love you with all my heart and I´m sure my friends will love you too. I mean you already know Bellamy and you´re pretty good friends now.. I mean you text more with him then I do” you said with a smile and I knew that part was true Bellamy and I texted almost the whole day. “You think they´ll like me?” I ask again “yes you dork they´ll love you! How could they not I mean you´re funny and smart but also really caring, it would be a shame if they didn´t” you confessed and I let another tear slip because I still couldn´t believe how lucky I was to get someone as understanding as you.

I kissed you passionately instead of refusing the dork thing because with one thing you were always right I´m your dork and only yours and in this moment it hit me. Why were I so scared because as long I´m with you nothing bad will happen to me. “Thank you!” “for what?” you ask me “for being you and be as understanding as you are I know I have a lot of insecurities but you never gave me up” and with that I crushed or lips together and kissed you like it wouldn´t give a tomorrow because you never know what happens in the future we couldn´t know.

**Friday:**

I was nervous as fuck. Today was the day I would meet all your friends or at least the most important ones. We all would go bowling together, you and I and all your friends. If you hadn´t knew how much panicking I was meeting them you probably would´ve laughed but you didn´t instead you gave me kiss and a hug and whispered sweet nothings in my ear and I calmed down. When you pulled back you told me to go shower because it would relax me I asked if you would come to but you already showered and it would take to long.

When I came out of the bathroom you already had picked a casual outfit for me. I changed in to my tight black boyfriend jeans which hugged my bum in all the right ways and I wear a simple white t-shirt with my black leather jacked above it. You really had picked a great outfit for me but when I saw what you were wearing my mouth fell open. Blue jeans shorts hugged your legs perfectly and should be illegal because of how good they showed your bum off. I think you wanted to torture me because you also were wearing a much to tight white top with a blue button up so your cleavage showed of and I just couldn´t stop staring. I didn´t know how I would survive this evening and out of nowhere you cleared your throat because apparently I still looked at your boobs. I looked up and blushed while you smirked at me “like what you see?” I only could nod not trusting my voice when I finally got it back I could say the only thing that went trough my mind “'wow' you look amazing, absolutely beautiful” you blushed and looked down “you look not so bad yourself” you admitted and I blushed too.

When I made my way towards you to kiss you you remembered something “Just so you know my friends are dying to meet you” “they are?!” “yes they´re you wanna read it yourself?” “I mean I trust you but I would still like to read it myself if you´re okay with it” I looked shyly your way because maybe reading how they were thrilled to meet me would help me loose up a bit “ If I didn´t want you to read it I wouldn´t have offered babe” I smiled at the pet name and you gave me your phone.

_**Group chat: Delinquents or what?** _

**Bello:** Hey Clarke how is Lexa doing?  
**Princess:** Why don´t you ask her yourself? I mean your like besties now  
**RaeRae:** Uhhh are you jealous princess? Because they´re a getting along so good

I looked up and saw you blushing in guilt and I decided to read further before I would talk to you about it.

 **Oblake:** Yeah Clarke are you jealous?  
**Princess:** What? Can you guys stop please, I´m not jealous of their friendship  
**Bello:** Yeah guys leave Clexa alone! Lexa is awesome and I wouldn´t even try to destroy what they have.

I smiled at this. I knew I should thank him later for defending you from the others. I knew he would be a great friend who has my/ our back. I continued reading..

 **RaeRae:** Nice Blake, nice already defending her and holy shit I ship Clexa!  
**Oblake:** I ship it I mean #clexawillthrive  
**Linc-o-bear:** what is clexa?  
**Eggo:** really Linc? Even I get that..anyway clexa is their ship name... you know Clarke+Lexa is clexa  
**Linc-o-bear:** Ahhh now I get it. So how nervous is Lexa?  
**Bello:** I bet she´s pacing around because of how nervous she is, am I right Clarke?  
**Princess:** Not quite, but you´re right she´s nervous as fuck. I send her showering to relax because she almost began to panic again  
**Linc-o-bear:** poor girl I get why she´s so nervous I was like that too when I started dating O  
**Oblake:** yeah he really was nervous, he almost threw up  
**Eggo:** Damn Linc that is quite a reaction  
**Bello:** don´t act like you handled the situation any better anyway can you guys promise me you´ll go soft on Lexa?  
**Princess:** thanks Bell! And please listen to what he said  
**RaeRae:** alright you two I won´t interrogate her with force  
**Princess:** please be nice she means so much to me already!  
**Oblake:** 'wow' don´t worry Clarkey we will be nice  
**Princess:** thanks guys I owe you  
**Eggo:** No you don´t C, we all owe you this after all the things you have done for us!  
**Princess:** <3

I looked up and gave you your phone back before I crushed my lips against yours. I relaxed against your body and we both pulled away for air. “Thank you it kind of helped me dealing with the situation and I swear you don´t have to worry about Bellamy he doesn´t play in our team at least not in mine” I smiled and said to you “I knew it would help you and I know I don´t have to be jealous I trust you” I kissed you again and when I looked at the time I saw that we had to leave now otherwise we would be late.

 

We went down to my car and I drove us where we would meet your friends. I still was nervous but you grabbed my hand and squeezed it while I drove. When I parked the car in the parking lot I got out and went to open the door for you and before you got out you pulled me in for a kiss. You climbed out and took my hand again while I locked the car, we made our way inside. We changed in to bowling shoes and made our way to your friends.

The first person who saw us was a girl with caramel skin and dark hair she ran excited towards you and jump in your arms. Something inside me didn´t feel right was it jealousy? but I knew I could trust so I forgot the feeling. While the latina hugged you tightly Bellamy made his way towards me and embraced me.

“You don´t have to be worried Lexa, you´ll be fine and if not Clarke and I are here!” he whispered in my ear “Thank you Bellamy” and he knew it wasn´t just for the encouragement no it was also because he defended you and me against the others.

When he pulled back you smiled lovingly at me. All the other friends surrounded us “so guys this is Lexa my girlfriend” you announced “Hey guys” I said shyly while waving awkwardly. “wow you weren´t lying when you told us how nervous she´s, may I introduce myself I´m Octavia and Clarke is my best friend since forever” a gorgeous girl said with dark brown hair “nice to meet you Octavia” “so before we stay here for hours without playing I´ll introduce you to everyone” Bellamy started “so the latina how jumped your girlfriend-” “Hey” the girl tried to protest “as I began the latina is Raven, as a fair warning you shouldn´t get on her bad side she could make your life a living hell” raven smirked at that because she could see the fear clearly in my eyes “ahh look you scared her Bel” she said amused while stepping forward while I backed up and bumped into your front. You put your arms around me “back off Rae, leave her alone” you told her and all I could do was admiring you for your strength and you kissed softly my neck “alright I´ll back off for now but mark my words little lexi I´ll get you” “Raven stop it now would you?!” a big guy said “I´m Lincoln Octavia´s boyfriend, I´m sorry for Ravens behavior” he assured me and I nodded thankful at him. “I´m Echo I´m Bellamy´s girlfriend, it´s nice meeting you” that girl smiled at me and I smiled back. I smiled back at them I felt welcome maybe not by Raven but from the rest of your friends.

We sat down and you sat on my lap I smiled widely at the open affection of you and leaned up to kiss you but you turned your head in the last second slightly so I just kissed your cheek. I pouted when I looked you in the eyes but when I saw how you looked at me I couldn´t hold my pout so I just brush our noses together and smiled again.

“Ohhhhhhh look how cute they´re it´s already disgusting” Octavia said and I just grinned at her. “It maybe disgusting for you but it´s the best thing in the world for me” I retaliated and you smiled at me with so much love “Oof she got you there O I have never seen you speechless” Bellamy noted “I have to admit her answer was brilliant!” Octavia said.

“Because Lexa made me speechless she has the honor to begin our first game” Octavia continued. Everyone but Raven agreed so I got up and chose a bowling ball when I finally had one that fitted I made my way over. I 'threw' the ball with practice and all the pins fell. You screamed excited and jumped on my back where I could barley catch you. “Damn the girl has some skills” Lincoln said and Bel gave me a high five “it´s just beginners luck and I´m next” Raven snapped and I made my way back to our seat. I don´t know why I just felt uncomfortable around Raven and I barley knew her.

One after the one played when it´s your turn Raven sat down besides me and talked with a lowered voice so only I could hear her “okay listen bitch I don´t know who you´re but you should disappeared out of our lives soon or I´ll make yours a living hell” I gulped and went pale. Bellamy saw my reaction to whatever Raven said to me and told her to let me alone when she made her way back to her seat Bellamy took the seat besides me.

“Hey breath you gonna be okay! What did she say?” Bellamy tried but I was already to far in my head I just shook my head. He knew I wouldn´t talk so he went back to Echo just in time because you came back and sat down on my lap again “Hey you okay? You look a bit pale” you ask me concerned “yeah I´m fine” I answered while smiling but it didn´t reach my eyes. You gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me it´s my turn so I got up and made a strike (all pins fell) again everyone cheered and I fake smiled. I don´t think anyone but Bellamy noticed.

I didn´t talk much for the rest of the time there every time I said something Raven glared at me. After we finished two games which Bellamy and I won, I told everyone that we could chill in my apartment. After everyone agreed we made our way home. On the drive back I took your hand and interlaced our fingers and kissed the back of your hand.

If I´m honest I didn´t want all your friends to come because Raven made me uncomfortable and scared me a bit but I knew how much you wished we would get along. Anyway when everyone arrived I got the beer out of the kitchen and some vodka and cola.

“Okay let´s play a game” Echo suggested and everyone groaned but sat down in a circle anyway “what are we playing” you ask “what about never have I ever” it was more of a statement than a question but we agreed to play it anyway.

“Okay I´ll start, never have I ever been so drunk I couldn´t remember the whole evening” Bellamy began and Octavia, Raven and you drank some vodka cola. I looked at you surprised and you you just smiled and mouthed later “Okay Clarke it´s your turn” Bellamy continued.

“Sure never have I ever had sex in a car” you said and everyone but us drunk “seriously guys all of you?” you asked still shocked “yeah you should try it sometime with Fin.. I mean Lexa” I tensed up at Ravens reply, it made me uncomfortable to talk about him and I got the feeling Raven knew it too because she began to grin at me. You didn´t notice that I was uncomfortable because you were already slightly drank and talking with Lincoln and didn´t hear what she said, but again Bellamy saw it and rubbed my back so I could relax again I gave him a thankful nod.

“Okay that was unnecessary Raven! Who wants next?” you looked confused at me after Bellamy stood up for me because you didn´t even got what she said and I wasn´t mad at you I just wished you would´ve noticed.

“I´ll take the next round, never have I ever been fingered” Lincoln said and Octavia scoffed at him in annoyance I was just surprised how intimate these questions are. Octavia, Echo, you and Raven drank and Raven saw that I didn´t drank anything and smirked that could mean nothing good. What did I do to her to hate me already? I´m mean I know her for less than a half day!

As soon as everyone finished Raven took her turn “okay fuckers it´s my turn, never have I ever had a dick” she smiled smugly at me and I tensed up and went pale Lincoln and Bellamy drank “Lexa you still have to drink” Raven continued and I could feel how I began to panic. I looked around and everyone was watching me with big eyes expect Bellamy and you. I knew you sobered up in seconds and when you could see the horror in my eyes you hugged me tightly and whispered sweet nothings in my ear that was the only thing what kept my panic attack away.

“What the fuck Raven?! Shut the hell up what´s your problem it´s not your choice to tell this everyone!” Bellamy shouted at her angrily. I looked up and saw how everyone looked at me different expect you and Bel. I wordlessly got up and went to our bedroom Bellamy squeezed my shoulder when I passed him, when I was in our room I closed the door and leaned against it.

All I could hear was you shouting at your friends angrily “Are you guys serious? You are just sitting there watching someone who almost had a panic attack and look at her weird? I thought you guys were better and Rae what the hell? What the fuck is your problem? What did Lexa do to deserve your hate?”  
“Yeah Rae what are you up too, you already threatened her while we were bowling and almost told Clarke to have car sex with Finn while Lexa was in the room too???!!!!” Bellamy continued for you I was grateful for the two of you, I never had a support system besides Anya.

“Guys relax it´s not my fault she doesn´t have humor and that she isn´t normal” Raven answered calmly with a big smile on her face. I could feel you were about to exploded so I opened the door with tears still rolling down my cheeks “I´m sorry for whatever reason you hate me I won´t bother you anymore. I´ll have to ask you all to leave I wanna be alone” I said and almost everyone still looked at me like something isn´t right with me. Raven scoffed at me and walked out the door Bellamy hugged me tightly before he got out with everyone else.

The only person who didn´t leave was you and I was glad because I hoped you would stay. When my legs gave out under me you caught me and brought me to our bed. You laid down with me and sang sweet songs for me and told me you love me until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do =)
> 
> Opinion?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'wow' guys I´m blast by the great respond last chapter!  
> I didn´t thought it would cause so many responses but I´m glad because all your comments made me happy and I had more motiviation to write more. So thank you for all your opinions! <3
> 
> So here is the new chapter with almost 3k words for you guys!
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

When I woke up I felt completely exhausted. I didn´t wanna get up everything that happened the night before got in my head. I felt your arms around my waist our legs intertwined and your head against my neck where I could feel your steady breathing. I heard my phone vibrate but I didn´t wanna move because I felt safe, even with all that happened the evening before I felt safe and protected in your arms. I slowly turned around so you wouldn´t wake up and I snuggled in to your neck I let myself relax in to your body your embrace. I wasn´t sure if you were awake or not but I felt how you tightened your arms around me and I melted further in your neck. I felt so safe in your arms and that never changed because you were my rock, my protector my everything I fell asleep again.

When I woke the second time you laid on your back and I laid half a top on you so my ear was right above your heart. Your arms were still around me and your chin touched my head. I could hear your heart beat it was the most calming sound I knew. I slowly looked up to see the eyes I love so much, I could see so much love and adoration in them that I got lost in them. I always loved your eyes the were so pure so blue. When I got out of my trance I looked down to your lips and could see how big your smile was.

“Good morning beautiful” you began and I blushed “good morning love” I answered and you smiled even more at me. I think you knew I didn´t wanna talk about last night so you didn´t ask me how I feel and I was thankful. You leaned up so you could capture my lips in a gentle and soft kiss I reciprocate the kiss was slow and filled with so much emotions. When you pulled back you first kissed my forehead and then leaned yours against mine. This moment with you after waking up was everything for me.

Eventually you got up and smiled at me while walking out of the room. I sighed and let myself fall back in to the bed when I remembered that my phone vibrated I took it and saw a message from Bellamy.

 **Bell:** Good morning Lexa!  
First of all I want to apologize for everything that happened yesterday. I don´t know why Raven was like that and I wish I could´ve stopped her before she did what she did. I won´t try to excuse what she did because I can´t what she did was really not right. I lectured her after we left and made it clear to her that she crossed a line and has to apologize if she wants me to be friends with her because I have your back Lex. You don´t have to worry I´m on your side and will do everything you need of me :)

Anyway I just wanted to ask you how you´re doing?  
Love Bell <3

 

I smiled when I finished reading his message because I could almost hear how much he cared and was sorry for what had happened. While the trail we really became close friends and I was glad because he was so loyal and protective of me like a big brother.

 **Lex:** Good morning Bell!  
And thank you for everything, for your support and literally everything. I´m thankful I met you in my life and got to be your friend. You don´t have to apologize for anything you did nothing wrong. You hugged me when needed, talked to me when needed and stood up for me.

I´m actually feeling good I mean I´m not sure I wanna meet your friends again but being with Clarke makes it much less difficult. I feel protected in her arms if you know what I mean and I know she will be there if something happens again. I can´t explain it normally I would hide for days but because of her I don´t want to hide even I feel in secured.

Love Lexa

 **Bell:** I know what you mean I feel the same with Echo and I´m glad I met you too because you´re an wonderful person. I understand why you don´t wanna see them again and I won´t push you to do it. As I said I have your back and that won´t change , I´m also glad you don´t wanna hide and that Clarke makes you feel good.

I won´t intrude your day any further I just wanted to check on you. Have a nice day and greet Clarke from me.  
Bell out ;)

I really was grateful for my friendship with him. I put my phone away and got up to see where you were.

When I left the bedroom I could smell something burned so I made my way a little faster in the kitchen where you stood with your hands on your face. When I walked your way I could see the burned eggs and bacon. When I reached you I put my arms around you and hugged you tightly while placing a kiss on your neck. You melted in the embrace and put your hands above mine.

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but as you see I burned it” you sighted and I turned you around in my arms and took your face in my hands so you would look me in the eyes “Thank you” I placed a kiss on your nose “but it´s burned?!” you argued but I wouldn´t let you “It doesn´t matter that it´s burned you know. Thank you that you wanted to surprise me, thank you for making me feel better, thank you for holding me when I needed it, thank you for being there and trying to cheer me up to make me feel better!” I said because it´s true I was thankful you hold me last night and tried to make me breakfast even you knew you´re not good in cooking. You kissed me when I finished talking and put all your emotions in that kiss.

“I´m so in love with you... I would protect you from everyone and everything!” you said to me and I could stop tearing up at this and smashed our lips together and kissed you like we never kissed before. I kissed you until we both couldn´t breath anymore and when we could again I smashed our lips back together. I sucked at your bottom lip and slightly bit it and you moaned. Our tongues danced together I can´t even describe all the sensations I felt in that kiss. My hands went further down until your bum was in them and I squeezed your bum cheeks so you would moan again. My hands went slight further down so I could lift you up and place you on the counter. We continued kissing you until my mouth started kissing down your jaw and neck so I could suck and bite at the base of your neck. You continued moaning not caring how loud you were and that was a huge turn on. I kissed the top of your boobs before I went back up until your lips where on mine again.

When I pulled back you whimpered and tried to follow my mouth. I laid my forehead on yours while my eyes reminded closed. We both were panting hard but I had to say it back “I´m in love with you too and I would run around the world for you”. You gave me a short sweet kiss before we both opened our eyes “why did you stop?” you ask me and I smiled “clearly not every part of your body wanted to stop” you continued and I looked down to see the bulge in my pants. How couldn´t I notice that? Maybe because I was lost in the feeling of your lips “I want to save this part for later. If it´s okay for you I would love to just lay on the couch with you when we had breakfast? Sure I love to make love with you but I love laying down with you just as much” I said shyly and you giggled. “There is my dork again” you said still giggling “I have no problem to just lay down with you and I love to make love to you too” you continued smiling.

I kissed you again “so what do you wanna eat?” I ask you and you whined “no you don´t get to do that I want to take care of you!” “I know love and you can take care of me but I think we both know that it´s better when I make us breakfast” I answered amused and you slapped me on the arm “you asshole” “why it´s the truth I mean the prove is right behind you” I shrugged “still you could´ve said it nicer” you said with a teasing smirk. I couldn´t stop myself I put my arms around your waist lifted you up and swung you around in circles. You began to laugh and put your arms around my neck to make sure you wouldn´t fall if I would let you go I thought I would never have to let you go.

“Babe stop before I get sick” you giggled and I stopped and slowly put you down again and something changed while I did it we stared in each others eyes and then I looked down to your mouth. All I could think about was what I wanna do wit those lips so I did it and captured your lips.

When our kiss ended a few minutes later “Move in with me?!” I ask you surprising myself with the question “what??” you said with an unreadable expression. I mean I didn´t meant to ask but after you questioned me like it was the craziest thing I could´ve said “forget it, it´s not important” I shied out fearing a rejection and looked down not able to look in your blue orbs. “Lexa ask me again!” you said and I looked hopeful up again “would you like to move in with me? I mean some clothes of you are already here and you´re more here than in your apartment I think, I mean you don´t have t..” I asked again and started rambling until you cut me of with a kiss.  
I don´t know why but since I met you I´m rambling much more than in my past. “Babe you ramble to much” you kissed me “and yes I would love to move in with you!” you finished “really? You don´t think it´s to soon?” I ask again just for my own sake “yes really and it doesn´t matter if they call it to soon it´s just the right time for us” you explained to me and I fell even more in love with you.

After our conversation I made us breakfast and after we made our way in the living room and laid on the couch I on my back and you half a top on me with my arms around you. I gently stroked your back and you fell asleep while I watched the beauty before my eyes because you never know how long you´ll see it. I watched you until I dozed of myself.

I was woken with a loud knock on my door I wanted to shout that however this is should go the fuck away because they´ve woken you up but you just kissed me and got up to look who it´s.

“What do you guys want?” you ask already annoyed “hi C” “don´t C me I´m mad at you guys so what are you doing here?” you were getting more annoyed “we know we were assholes and that´s why we are here. Is Lexa home?” I heard Octavia ask. You looked back to me to ask for my permission and I sighed and nodded so you opened the door wider and let them in. I sat straight up and you placed yourself on my lap to be as near as possible if I would need you and kissed my cheek.

Your friends made their way inside my apartment stood near the door. Silence filled the room and everyone looked everywhere but to me and I started to tense up again. You could feel how I tensed and rubbed my back so I hide my face in your neck so I wouldn´t have to see their faces “are you gonna say something or what?” you snapped. “Clarke we are sorry and Lexa we are even more sorry for how we reacted, we were just surprised, we don´t think any less or different of you. What we did was not okay and we´re really sorry we just wanted to let you know that. We hope you can forgive us someday” Lincoln said with soft and guilty looking eyes.

I slowly lifted my head from your shoulder to look their way and nodded “I accept your apology but you´re not forgiven I did that to much in the past” I answered and you continued rubbing gently my back. Your friends nodded at me “Guys I´ll spend some time with Lexa the next few days and only with Lexa. I still can´t believe how you´ve all acted I´m glad you know you have done something bad and apologized for it but it will take time to forget it” you told your friends and the all nodded sadly “we will prove you both that we´re better and don´t worry Lexa we´ll get Raven under control so she won´t bother you any further” Octavia promised.  
“I´m still confused why she´s acting like she did, I´m mean after we left Bellamy yelled at her why she was like that and she just shrugged and said nothing” Echo said while she was lost in her thoughts “If I´m honest right now I don´t give a shit not after she treated Lexa like that, she didn´t even apologize to her” you said clearly annoyed by your friends actions “okay guys thank you for apologizing to me but I would like to be alone with this beautiful goddess on my lap” I said and you blushed and hide your face in my hair.

I could see your friends smile at the scene of us so cozy sitting there and just be in the presence of the most loved one. “Okay lovebirds we´ll leave you alone” Lincoln said and with a bye all your friends left us alone finally.

As soon as the door was closed you crashed our lips together and positioned yourself so that you straddled me. Before I could even realize what you were doing my body reacted and kissed you hard back which caused a moan from you. We kissed like it would be the last time at some point my mouth liked and sucked at you neck and further down. Your panting increased because I was kissing and sucking at your sensitive spots on your neck and left hickeys everywhere where I could for the world to see you were mine and no one else. Before we could take it any further someone knocked at the door again we both groaned because we were getting cock blocked which sucked.

When there was a knock for the second time we got up together and went to the door I decided to open it and you stood behind me. When I opened the door and my body froze I couldn´t move or say something, you could see my body stiffen from behind me and looked over my shoulder where no other than Raven Reyes stood. You immediately pushed me behind you so I was safe from Raven, for my protection and I was grateful off your protectiveness.

“What are you doing here?” you ask her tensed and I put my hand on your small back to let you know that I´m still there with you. “Hi Clarkie it´s nice to see you too, I came here to ask you if you wanna go on a double date with me? I meet someone who has a sister and don´t wanna go alone. So are you in? And don´t worry the sister is really attractive” Raven ask boldly as if I weren´t even there and if nothing had happened the night before.

“Are you for real right now?” you ask disbelieving and clearly pissed “what? Did you stood up with the wrong leg today. I´m asking you to come on a double date with me and two really hot sisters” Raven repeated with a shrug. “No Raven, I don´t wanna go on a fucking double date with you because first I´m happy in a relationship with Lexa and wouldn´t do anything to lose that and second are you out of your mind? Just yesterday you insulted Lexa and outed her and acted like it´s nothing serious and now you act like Lexa doesn´t even exist???” you snapped at her I mean you pushed me behind you for protection but I had to embrace you from behind because I knew otherwise you would explode completely and probably slap Raven in the face.

“'whoa' Clarke chill your guts. Who pissed you off? And what are you talking about I didn´t even see you yesterday and who the fuck is Lexa?” Raven answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m just saying you all were wrong, she hasn´t a twin or a double personality or is lying I mean you´re ideas were pretty good but my mind had other plans ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Again wow thanks for all your comments and opinions! They really made my day better and I tried to write as fast as I could on the next chapter so you didn´t had to wait to long.
> 
> This chapter is for you guys!
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Excuse my mistakes please it´s really late here and I´m really tired. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

That was strange while she ask who I´m I could see that she had seriously no idea who I was. I wasn´t really a fan of her or knew her for a long time but I knew something wasn´t right. I could feel how you were about to explode that´s why I did the only thing that got into my mind I kissed your neck and felt how you slightly relaxed and turned your head so I could see in to your eyes and calmed you down. You brushed your nose against mine and smiled again while I carefully let go of your waist and stepped next to you so Raven could see me.

“Babe no I´ve got this” you said to me with concern in your eyes “it´s okay love I know you´ve got this but I noticed something and want to explore it” I answered while squeezing your hand and you looked me deep in the eyes as if you were reading my thoughts and nodded and gave the back of my hand a kiss.

“Wow Clarkie who is this?” Raven ask surprised “I´m Lexa and you´re sure you don´t remember me?” I ask confused “No I would remember if I met a goddess like you no wonder you didn´t wanna go on a double date with me Griffin!” Raven stated. I think you finally jump on the thought I had and were as confused as I were “Raven what day is it?” you ask her “it´s Friday you dummy we were about to do something together but I´m not sure what it was” she answered “Raven it´s Saturday and you and the delinquents were about to meet my girlfriend Lexa for the first time yesterday and we got out bowling and later we went to Lexa´s apartment where we are right now” you stated even more confused.

As I was about to ask something Raven said she didn´t feel good and fainted. I in an instant I catch her and laid her in the lateral recumbent position while checking her breathing and pulse mean while you were calling an ambulance. When you ended the call you were shaking so I put my arms around you for a hug and squeezed you tightly to tell you I´m here. I was a little impatient so I picked Raven up in the bridal style and went downstairs while you closed and locked my door with the key. When we reached the lower level of my building the paramedics came running in and I laid Raven down on the stretcher.

One of the paramedics got to work while the other brought them in to the ambulance. Both you and I could drive with them you were in the back with Raven while I sat besides the driver. “Can you tell me what happened? I mean before she fainted” he ask me “yeah sure...ehm.. it´s strange I actually was pissed at her... but when we talked to her today she couldn´t remember to have met me yesterday and I believed her.. it was strange because she insulted me yesterday and didn´t even remember it that´s why I got concerned and when I was about to ask something she just fainted” I told the paramedic “so she had problems remembering and what day it is?” he ask me and I nodded “okay thank you for the help I´ll tell the doctor when we arrive about what I think happened” he informed me “what are you thinking if I may ask?” “it´s not often but I think your friend has a stroke, black outs and not to know what time or day it is are some indications for it but it´s difficult to recognize. More obvious things are talking gibberish or when one side of the body is paralyzed” he explained “you mean it´s possible she´s suffering a stroke?” I ask confused and surprised because Raven was really young. “yes it´s a possibility, I know it´s hard to believe because she´s so young but the young ones have strokes too” he explained further and when he finished talking we arrived at the hospital where he got out as fast as he could.

I was shocked but managed to get out of the ambulance and the paramedics began to roll Raven into the hospital where they were greeted by Doctor Griffin. The paramedic I talked to told her what he thought it might be and Dr. Griffin took over and rushed in the emergency room until she was in the section where no visitors were allowed. You wanted to follow your mother but I had to stop you by grabbing you gently around the waist and pulling you back from the door. You told me to let you go that you wanna follow Raven but I couldn´t they needed to check Ravens condition and we would be in the way. I could see the tears streaming down your face and continued to hold you by the waist and leaned my head on your shoulder so I could whisper sweet nothings in your ear until you calmed down slowly.

The tears were still rolling down your eyes but you managed to turn around in my arms and snuggled in my neck. I tightened my arms around you to protect you from the world around us and kissed you gently on the head. I stood there with you in my arms as long as needed at some point you were exhausted of crying and led me to the waiting room where I placed you in my lap so you could lay your head on my shoulder or neck and sleep for awhile while I stroked gently your back.

While you slept I texted Bellamy to let him know that we´re at the hospital.

 **Lex:** Hey Bellamy  
Clarke and I are right know at the hospital because of Raven. I´m not sure but I think it´s something serious. I just wanted to inform you so you could inform the rest of the delinquents because Clarke finally calmed down and is sleeping now.

 **Bell:** Omg Lexa what happened?? Why is Raven in the hospital?? What do you mean you think it´s something serious? don´t worry I´ll tell the others and we´re on our way and then you can tell me what happened.

 **Lex:** I´m not sure Bell, she just fainted while we talked that´s why we called the ambulance. I don´t know why I just get the feeling it´s something bad, okay thank you and drive save!

 **Bell:** Will do Lexa. Cya

and with that I put my phone away and concentrated on you my beautiful girlfriend. I kissed your forehead again and leaned my head on yours and took a nap too. Sometime later I woke up and saw your mother making her way towards us so I gently woke you up. When you opened your eyes they were bloodshot and looked confused to me until I told you that your mother is approaching us. At that you almost jumped out of my lap and walked to your mother I following closely.

“What happened mom?” you ask still shocked and your mother sighed “you may wanna sit down before I tell you what happened” your mom suggested but you were having none of it so I put my arms around you in a embrace so if your legs would give out I could catch you. Your mother shared a look with me and I nodded “Raven had a stroke and is in a coma now we run some tests and gave her medication, we think it´s a light stroke but we can´t be sure until she wakes up. In worst case she won´t wake up or some body parts will be paralyzed but we believe it won´t come to this but as I said we can´t know for sure” she explained. While she did that you began to cry again and as I assumed your legs gave slightly out under your body so I hold you upright “do you know when she´ll wake up Dr. Griffin?” I ask your mother because you were still to shocked “no sadly we don´t know that we did what we could now it´s up to her and call me Abby” she told us, it´s up to you, I smile at her “Thank you Abby and I´m Lexa can we see her?” I thanked her and asked that “I know who you are sweetie and yes you can sit down besides her you can talk to her and hold her hand even I´m not sure she can hear you” Abby told us “oh and I´ll tell the nurse to let the others visit her too so don´t worry” she continued “Thanks Abby for everything!” I said “no problem and now follow me please” she said with slight smile.

You still hadn´t said a word so I whispered sweet nothings in your ear while walking and kissed the side of your head “everything will be fine love” I told you and you just tightened your grip on me. When we reached her room you still hadn´t let go of me and your mom smiled at the sight of us. I walked with you to her bed and sat down taking one of her hands in mine even I didn´t know her I wanted her to recover. Before you placed yourself again in my lap you kissed Ravens forehead and told her to fight.

When you were seated on me (I know we did that often but it was just comfortable for both of us and we were near each other at all times) I gave you her hand so I could sling my arms around you so you wouldn´t fall of me. I was not surprised when you snuggled with your face in my neck to continue crying there and I just rubbed softly your back and hummed a melody.

I wasn´t aware that Abby was still in the room watching us with curious eyes because I was distracted by caring about you. But when I looked up and met her eyes she smiled and mouthed a thank you to me and I just nodded and with that she left us alone in the room.

I kissed the side of your head while I could feel you smiling. “Thank you Lexa for being here with me!” you told me while looking up “I would never leave you alone in such a situation beautiful” I answered and you kissed me before hiding in my neck again until you fell asleep. It is the truth what I said about I would never leave you in such a situation because it was my job to protect you.

After sometime I heard noises out side the room and when the door opened I signaled to them to be silent because you were still sleeping. They all gathered around Ravens bed and quietly talked to her. At some point Bellamy came to us “Hey did Abby fill you in about what happened with Raven?” I asked him in whisper tone “yeah she did. How are you guys?” he ask me worried “I think even they had a fight because of me before hand it got to her deeply. She was extremely shocked and barley talked since Raven fainted I´m a bit worried about her. I´m glad she finally fell asleep, she cried so much and I could see angst in her eyes the panic I hope she won´t have problems because of it. Even if I´ll be there for her, I know we aren´t together for a long time but she´s my world” I answered your friends heard my response too and smiled at each other.

“You´re really good for her you know?” Bellamy ask “what do you mean?” I ask back slightly confused “We all noticed it. Since you know her she has been happier more at peace with herself, before you two date she was always in secured about her body and everything and we notice some smaller things that changed” Bellamy explained and I was surprised to hear that I had something to do with it “it wasn´t me it was her she´s really strong and caring and so extremely beautiful, she changes me for the better” I answered truthfully because she really changes me to be better and she helps me with my insecurities. “See that´s what I mean you always give her the credits and so much love and we want to thank you for that for being there for her!” he stated.

“How are you actually dealing with what happened when Bell ask you you just answered how Clarke was feeling so what about you?” Lincoln ask who joined our conversation “I´m good I think I mean I don´t really know her but I wish her that she doesn´t have to suffer any further. If I´m honest I don´t really care about what I feel at the moment. I love Clarke so much so deeply that I only care about how she feels and try to make her happier. Do you know what I mean when you love someone so much that you would run around the world for them or kill anybody she wants you too or to give your life for hers when you have too. She´s my world!” I explained to him because I really didn´t care about myself. Lincoln and Bellamy nodded and made their way back to Echo and Octavia´s side on the other side of Ravens bed.

While I explained it I felt you slightly smile and knew you were awake when I finished I felt light kisses on my neck and smiled widely. I kissed your head and you looked up at me “hi beautiful” I said stunned by the love in your eyes “hi” you smiled and leaned up to kiss me softly “did you sleep well?” I ask after you pulled away “yes surprisingly I slept really well” you answered smiling at me. I kissed your forehead and you snuggled back into my head.

“Would you like something to eat, love?” I asked you after I realized you didn´t eat for hours “yes I would love something to eat thank you” you answered gave me a kiss and got out of my lap so I could go to the cafeteria. You sat down again and before I left I ask your friends if they want something to but they refused.

When I made my way out of the room I closed the door silently and went to find food for you. When I almost reached the cafeteria I almost bumped in to no one else than Abby “oh my gosh I´m sorry I didn´t look where I was going” “don´t worry Lexa I´m sure you were somewhere else with your head” Abby said to me after I apologized.

I smiled at her and nodded “can I ask you something?” Abby began surprisingly and I nodded “How would you deal with it if it were Clarke who would be in a coma and not Raven? I know it´s a pretty difficult question but I have to know it before I give you my approval to your relationship I know she doesn´t needs it but still” she continued. It was indeed a difficult question but I knew it “if Clarke were in this situation I would be devastated and a big mess but I would put everything I feel to the side and would be there for her I wouldn´t leave her side for a second I would talk to her and tell her how much she means to me. I would hold her to protect her from everything else even she wouldn´t know it, I would continue working for her and would try everything in my mind to help her. My love for her is already so strong that I would die for her she´s my world and I think she´s it for me I´ll never love someone as much and how I love her!” and answered exactly what I thought and Abby smiled at me with tears in her eyes and pulled me in to a tight hug “I´m glad she found you,your something special and don´t let anybody else tell you otherwise. And Lexa thank you for being there for her for being her rock!” she said and kissed my forehead like a mother would do it and I was surprised at the openly affection of her.

After that her pager went off and she had to hurry to an emergency so I continued my way and got you the best sandwiches they had and a strawberry banana smoothie you love so much. When I got everything for you I made my way back to the room and bumped this time in no one.

When I opened the door you looked up to me and smiled lovingly at me. I made my way towards you and you already got up and gave me a slow kiss before I sat down again and you placed yourself on my lap again. I gave you your food but continued to hold your smoothie because you hadn´t enough hands. You frowned when you saw I didn´t buy something for myself to eat “Babe why is there nothing for you? You didn´t eat something the whole time too” you ask me confused “don´t worry love I´m not hungry I´ll be more happy to see how you´ll eat” “Are you sure, you have to eat something too” I cut you off with a kiss because I was for nothing hungry that had something to do with food. “Love it´s nice that you´re concerned but I´m really not hungry, at least not for food” I whispered towards you because I didn´t wanna your friends to catch what I said. I smirked when you blushed and had to take a long breath, I could see your throat working and saw how your eyes became almost black but the moment was broken when Bellamy cleared his throat smugly because he probably knew what I said towards you.

When you finished eating you snuggled back in to my neck until we could see Raven stirrer and the monitors were going crazy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions?  
> Oh and I´m not a doctor or paramedic so it´s possible that they work not exactly like that, but I can tell you that it givees cases like that.
> 
> Signs of stroke can be:
> 
> sudden muscle weakness or loss of muscle strength to complete paralysis of a face or body half  
> Numbness (disturbed sense of touch), e.g. of an arm  
> Speech disorders (indistinct speech, difficulty in understanding)  
> dysphagia  
> Vision problems (sudden vision loss, seeing double vision)  
> dizziness  
> sudden confusion or depressive mood  
> Unconsciousness or drowsiness  
> sudden, violent headache without known cause (especially in cerebral hemorrhage)
> 
> If you recognize one or some of these signs call immediately the ambulance! If you wait to long it could cost the persons life, it´s neccessary to get the person in the hospital as soon as possible don´t hestitate!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

When you finished eating you snuggled back in to my neck until we could see Raven stirrer and the monitors were going crazy....

When the monitors started to make noises everyone look up towards Raven and saw how she opened her eyes panic clearly in them and started to get up. Everyone froze but me, so I quickly got to Raven hold her by her shoulders down and tried to calm her “Raven you need to lay down, I´m Lexa and all the delinquents are here but we need you to calm down” I told her. 

She still tried to get up and talked to her in a calm voice so she would relax but that didn´t happen. I was glad when you joined my side and took Ravens face in your hands “Rae I need to you to calm down! You´re fine nothing is gonna happen to you here! I´m here it´s me Clarke” and with that Raven calmed down and relaxed against the bed.

While we were occupied with Raven the others got Abby and she immediately inspected Raven if anything wasn´t right. When she check if anything was paralyzed she got worried because her right leg didn´t reacted. She looked up concerned to Raven “sweetie I need you to tell me when you feel something” Abby told her before she slowly went up the leg with a pen and when she reached the knee Raven stopped her because she felt the pen. 

Your eyes widened and tears gathered in yours eyes so I put my arms around you so you could lean against me and squeezed you tightly so you knew I was there

“Abbs what does that mean? Why didn´t I feel something until you were at my knee?” Raven ask panicking “I´m not sure yet it´s probably like that because of the stroke” Abby answered with sad eyes “W-will I get the feeling back?” Raven ask as she chocked up with tears in her eyes. “I´m not sure Rae, I don´t want to get your hopes up so there are two possibility´s. The worst case is that you won´t get the feeling back in your leg and the 'best' case is you will get the feeling back but it´s still possible that you´ll get the feeling back only in some parts” your mom explained. 

Raven started to cry so Octavia went over to the bed and engulfed Raven in a hug while you cried in to my neck. “Everything will be alright Rae we are all with you” Octavia assured Raven.

“Can you remember anything of the last few days?” you ask as you took your head of my shoulder and looked straight to Raven, I took the opportunity to kiss the side of your head. “I´m not sure the last thing I remember is that we teased you about the condition of your girlfriend before we got to meet her” Raven answered and looked at me “Hey I´m Raven nice to meet you, I wish we could´ve met under different circumstances. You´re Lexa right?” she introduced herself.

I was baffled because until then I had never heard her say something nice to me, I know it wasn´t her fault but I still hadn´t good moments with her. Silence fell between us until I finally found my voice “Yeah it´s nice to meet you too, again and yes I´m Lexa” “something happened the first time between us didn´t it?” she ask and I nodded she sighed “What did I do?” she asked innocently but I got uncomfortable and hided my face in your hair so I could smell you to relax again.

“It doesn´t matter right now Rae we´re all just happy that you´re awake and alive” Echo cut the silence of the room as I reminded in your hair while you caressed gently my back. Bellamy looked my way too but when I nodded at him he knew I was okay because you were next to me making sure that I was okay. Raven saw the silent conversation between me and Bellamy and saw how you got me to relax again. She smiled at us “For whatever I did I am really fucking sorry but I´m kind of glad to because you Bellamy and Clarke became closer. Sure I´ll have done something that you can´t apologize so easy for but I don´t know what it was so I´m going to apologize for quite sometime and will show you the real Raven Reyes!” she said towards me and I nodded as she smiled at my shyness “I love her already so shy, Clarkie you need to keep her forever!” she continued and I blushed as did you and we both looked into each others eyes leaned our foreheads together and got lost.

I barely heard them talking around us because all my attention was on you. “Is she going to respond?” Raven ask the others “Nope you lost her the moment they locked their eyes” “are the always like that? It´s kind a cute” “yeah they´re don´t try and start a serious conversation with one of them because the moment when they see each other you lose them like right now. I´m pretty sure they don´t even hear what we´re saying right now” Lincoln told Raven and he was right I barely heard them because you were my sun, my light, my everything. 

“Damn are you guys seeing the love to in their eyes?” Everyone nodded “I wanna met someone who looks at me like they´re, like nothing exists besides me and her this love is so pure” all the delinquents agreed with her and for a moment they just watched their two friends. At some point I got out of my trance and kissed your forehead before I looked around the room to see everyone starring at us and I blushed and tried to hide behind you.

You just laughed at me “I´m gonna keep her forever” you just said in the room and I looked up just in time to see you lean in and placing a kiss on my lips. It was short but sweet and soft kiss. You laid your head on my shoulder and everyone started talking again.

Sometime later the door opened and revealed Abby who send us all home because Raven had to rest. You tried to protest but your mom shot you a glare and Raven told you it would be okay. You weren´t happy but apparently you got up said goodbye to Raven after the rest had already left and pulled me up to leave.

We walked the way home and you hadn´t said much since the hospital. When we made it in my apartment I made us food. We ate and cleaned up and showered together. (just showering!) After we finished brushing teeth we made our way in our bed and you snuggled up to me as soon I laid down “Are you okay my love?” I asked you I knew you weren´t okay but I wanted to ask you anyway.

“I´ll be Raven is okay she is awake. I still can´t understand how someone as young as Raven can have stroke. But I don´t wanna talk about it right now I have other plans for you before we sleep” and with that you straddled my hips and leaned down to kiss me with force we kissed for awhile until you got up to take yours and my clothes off. Sadly in between I fell asleep and you just kiss me on the head and laid down besides me again

The next morning I woke up laying on your body, my head laid on your boobs and I smiled because I love your boobs. Since the stroke I hadn´t slept a minute, so short after we took each others clothes of yesterday I fell asleep and I felt sorry because I couldn´t take you like I wanted.

But I was lucky you didn´t put the shirt back on before you joined me. I couldn´t have a better view after waking up because your boobs were phenomenal they were so amazing I couldn´t stop myself.

I took the nipple of your right boob in my mouth licking, sucking and kissing it. My hand made it´s way towards your other boob and massaged it as you moaned while staying asleep. I took one nipple between my fingers and pinched it as I bit the other with my teeth and soothed the pain with my tongue. I was amazed because you were still sleeping so I took my chance and kissed and sucked my way further down your body and left hickeys everywhere I could. 

When I reached the place you needed me the most I spread your legs and took a long lick through your folds and you moaned louder but still reminded asleep. After I parted you lips I circled your clit with my tongue. I enclosed your clit into my mouth and started sucking and licking it harder. Your breathing increased and your moans got louder but you still slept and I barely could stop the laugh escape my mouth because it was so adorable.

While I sucked and licked at your clit my hands massaged your boobs before I let one of my hands trail further down until my index finger circled your entrance. Because you were still asleep I pushed the finger carefully in and set a steady rhythm.  
Gosh you were moaning so loud and still asleep while one of my hands massaged your boob gently, my tongue penetrate your clit and my index finger was fucking you so I added with a bit more force a second finger and started a rough pace. When I added a finger you jolted up and were wide awake and looking at me with black eyes your fell to the bed again when I fucked you harder and faster with my fingers and couldn´t stop moaning myself. When we locked eyes I pushed roughly a third finger in and you scream out my name in pleasure. I could feel you were close to coming so I thrusted faster and licked and sucked your clit even more until you were screaming my name while coming hard and long. I slowed my movements and licked all of your delicious juice you were offering me until you pushed my face away from your pussy because you got to sensitive. I slowed my fingers even more until you came down from the high of pleasure and slowly took them out and licked them clean. 

You were still breathing hard but pulled me up for a kiss where you could taste yourself. When you pulled away I grinned smugly at you “good morning love” I started “'wow' give me a moment” you began and I giggled at you after you managed to even your breath “Damn that´s 'wow'.... that´s a really nice wake up call” you continued and my smile widened. “I hope you liked it I´m just wondering what took you so long to wake up?” “like it? Are you kidding I loved it and if I´m honest I thought it was in my dream at least until you fucked me harder with two fingers and than with three in oblivion” “So I wasn´t to rough?” “no babe it was perfect and I love it rough sometimes so don´t worry but thanks for asking” “great, I love you I don´t want to hurt you in any way it´s my job to make sure that you´re happy nothing else is important” I finished our conversation and with that you turned me around and straddled my hips and began kissing me roughly. “it´s time to return the favor” you said while grinning at me.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions? My first smut scene ever did you like it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments. 
> 
> In the next few chapters will be some time jumps but not to far ahead.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter then usual but I´ll update tomorrow a second chapter so you don´t have to wait for to long!
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

A few weeks went by and Ravens recovery went well. She got the feeling slightly back in her leg but never completely, that´s why she had to wear a brace so she could walk without problems. Over the weeks Raven showed me her real self and we became friends. I still didn´t trust her completely. 

Sadly we had to postpone you moving in with me because Raven was your roommate and she needed you more. You helped her to accept the situation with her leg.

It was finally time for you to move in with me and we threw a party with our friends. I was so happy because I had you finally with me and would wake up next to you everyday and that´s the best thing that could happen to me. 

I was wearing black boyfriend jeans and a simple white shirt and black nike´s.  
My wavy hair laid on my shoulders and I didn´t wear make up. I got out of our room to prepare everything while you still had to choose what to wear.

Some time later I heard someone knocking on my door and made my way towards the door. When I opened it Anya stood on the other side. Before she could say anything I engulfed her in a tight hug and she hugged me as tight back. We stood there for a few minutes in each others arms. When I pulled back and stepped aside you made your way in the apartment.

“How are you little one?” she ask me “I´m pretty good what about you?” “I´m good to but I missed you the past few weeks, are you really fine?” she told me and ask with concern “I missed you too, I´m really happy An, I think I have never been happier as with her” “That´s good to hear I can see the happiness in your eyes, where is she?” Anya ask me I was about to answer when..

“I´m here it´s nice to meet you officially Anya” you told her with a big smile on your face and made your way towards us. I think my mouth fell open and I couldn´t take my eyes of you. You´re so beautiful you were wearing a short black dress but not to short. The dress had a deep v-neck cut and showed your boobs in the best way possible. I was speechless and really had problems with my breathing.

“I think you broke her and it´s nice to meet you too again this time under better circumstances” I barely heard Anya telling you that “Yeah I´m sorry for back than it was totally my fault” you apologized to Anya and I still came out of my state and just stared I just couldn´t help myself. “I´ll go into the kitchen and make me a drink maybe you can get her back while I´m away” Anya said with a teasing smirk and left us alone.

“Babe are you still there?” you ask me I didn´t trust my voice so I only nodded and you laughed at me as you closed the space between us. You took my face gently in your hands and pulled me in for a kiss. I managed to reciprocate it and before I could deepen it you pulled away “holy shit... you look beautiful.. I mean 'wow' that dress should be illegal on you” I told you with a light bulge in my pants because damn your body and boobs in that dress looked ssoooooooo gooooooood. You hided your blush in my neck.

Short time later you put your mouth next to my ear “you look really good yourself but I´m glad when you ´ll get me later out of this dress” you whispered as I groaned. I knew Anya was still in the kitchen so I took you by your waist and pressed you with force against the door as you slightly whimpered in arousal. I slammed my mouth against yours and kissed you as hard as I could. I pushed without waiting for your approval my tongue in your mouth and explored it which cause a low moan from you. My hands began to massage your boobs through the dress and caused another moan as I began kissing and sucking down your neck to your pulse point to leave hickeys. One of my hands left your boob and trailed down to the hem of your dress. I placed my hand under the dress and let my hand slide slowly up until I cupped your crotch where I could feel how much of an affect I had on you because your panties were soaked. You moaned louder when I squeezed your crotch and with all my power I stopped all my ministrations at once and took a step back. 

You whimpered at the loss of contact and tried to put my hand back to the place where it was before. “Don´t play with me love, if you do I have to something like that so I´m not the only one who suffers” I told you with a smirk and gave you a brief kiss “are you serious?!” you whined “yes my love I am” I answered and you hit my arm. “Asshole, how am I supposed to wait till later when I´m so worked up?” “I don´t know my love but I´ve the same problem as you” I answered and leaned in to kiss you again but in the same moment someone knocked at the door. 

You straightened your dress and exhaled deep. I tucked my pants so the bulge wasn´t as visible as before. When we finished I opened my door which revealed Raven standing behind it. We both hugged her and welcomed her. When she stepped inside Anya came back into the living room with her head down.

“Are you two finished with your business? I started to feel lonely in the kitchen” asked Anya teasingly as our cheeks began to change the color but before any of us could answer “I can help you to feel less lonely beautiful” suggested Raven. This time Anya was blushing “well I would be honored to get your full attention” she answered smugly causing Raven to blush “okay who are you? Are you single? And last but not least why didn´t I see you until now?” Raven ask fascinated. 

You and I stood there frozen and just watched the scene between them. I´m pretty sure both have forgotten that they aren´t alone. When Anya was about to answer someone knock on the door and we both decided to give them some space so we went to open the door and the rest of our friends arrived.

The evening went on and Anya and Raven didn´t leave the side of the other one which was really cute. 

We drank, ate some snacks and danced after a few hours we got the booze and sat in a circle to play truth or dare because nobody wanted to repeat what happened when we played Never have I ever.

You sat down besides me and leaned your head on my shoulder. I kissed your head and put an arm around you so you could snuggle further in my side. It was really cute and I was happy, truly happy and laid my head on yours after kissing it again. 

When it was my turn to choose I chickened out and chose Truth. “okay you have to choose where would you prefer to be?: First, at the comic con in San Diego or second Tomorrow-land in Belgium or last but not least at the table reading of the 100 cast?” Anya ask to tell the truth and she knew I would love to do all these things but I had only one answer in my head. 

“I can choose whatever I want right? It hasn´t to be one of them” I asked and Anya nodded “I would love to do all these things but my number one is making Clarke happy and spend as much time as I have with her. The three other things are no challenge to my number one” I continued and answered honestly. “Smooth dear sister you made her tear up” Anya said surprised still by my answer.

In that moment I heard a soft sniffle besides me and I looked in your eyes when you lifted your head. I took your face in my hands and brushed gently the tears away “I am so in love with you” you told me and gave me a long soft kiss until someone cleared their throat. I gave you gentle peck again and pulled back as you laid your head in my neck again. 

It was Ravens turn now and I ask her truth or dare and as I thought she would choose dare which pleased me. “okay Raven you know seven minutes in heaven?” she nodded a yes “cool you have to choose now one person in this room to play with you and instead of the closet the kitchen is the heaven” I told her smirking while you laughed lovely. Ravens eyes widened and blushed “I....I.... Anya do you wanna be in heaven with me for seven minutes?” she asked shyly as she blushed even more when Anya blushed too “yeah I would love to” my sister answered and Raven got the biggest smile. The two made their way in the kitchen and after seven minutes came back with ruffled hair and hickeys on their throats. Everyone cheered for them and let out howls while the two were blushing.

We played another few rounds before everyone started to leave to go home. You fell asleep on my shoulder while we played so I carried you to our bed and laid you as gently as I could down to not wake you. I tucked you in and gave you a kiss on the forehead “If I´m sure of one thing than that I will marry you someday” I whispered and left the bedroom to clean our apartment. When I finished I got ready to sleep when I finished I joined you in bed and snuggled in your neck and placed a kiss there. You immediately put your arms around me and hugged me tightly while placing a kiss on my forehead in your sleepy state. I never felt more safe as in that moment in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?
> 
> In the next chapter will be much fluff!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> as promised here is the second chapter.  
> I hope you love it!
> 
> I don´t own the 100!  
> All mistakes are my own!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

Four months later.....

I have never been happier you lived with me now for over a month and I couldn´t be happier. You were awesome and I loved to wake up next to you everyday, sure sometimes we fought but never to long and the make up sex was really great.   
Shortly after our party Raven and Anya started dating and it went really well between them.

Everything was really great, but you know I couldn´t stop thinking about one thing... to marry you....   
so I started to plan how I would propose. First I called Bellamy and Octavia because both knew you for a much longer time than I.  
I asked them if they would go ring shopping with me and both said excited 'yes'. Then I called Raven and ask if she could distract you while we were getting the ring.  
She was as excited as the Blakes and agreed to help me.

The next day I meet the Blakes at the jewelry. They suggested some rings but I couldn´t picture you wearing them. At some point the shop owner came by and showed us more. After two hours I almost gave up but then the shop owner got a last set of rings I found yours. You could say it was love at first sight.

“That is the one” I said and both siblings looked at it “wow Woods this one is beautiful Clarke will love it!” said Bellamy “Damn Lex I wish you would propose to me” Octavia said taken aback by that ring.   
In the middle was an AAAA blue saphir around it was a gold 585, on every side were three diamonds. The band was white gold and had some diamonds in it in the middle. I´d never saw an ring as beautiful as that one. 

“Can I engrave something?” I ask the shop owner and he nodded and said “sure my dear you can engrave everything you want just write it down here” and I took the pen and had written ' for my greatest love '. “wow my dear that is beautiful, she´ll be a lucky women” “thank you Sir!” I replied “give me an hour and the engraving is finished” I nodded and went to sit down.

“Wow Lex you really are going to do it! I´ll give you that you´re very brave” Bellamy told me “yeah Bell, you know I just know she is the one. I love her with every fiber in my body, it sounds strange but I knew it the moment I saw her for the first time” I told them with so much love in my voice because everything I said was true.

An hour later the friendly owner came back and showed me the ring and I was happy with the outcome. The ring was almost as beautiful as you. He put the ring in a dark blue box and gave it to me while I paid him and thanked him again.

I put the box in my pocket and we made our way outside “thanks guys for helping me!” I started “No problem Lexa we were so happy when you ask us and if you need anything we are here” Octavia told me “I´m happy too but can you please not tell Lincoln or Echo, I know I´m asking much of you but I already told Raven and you two and I don´t want more people to know if you know what I mean?” I continued shyly “don´t worry Lex we get it” Bellamy said “thank you both and Octavia I may need you when I´m gonna to propose if that´s okay?” I finally ask “I would love to help!” and with that we hugged each other goodbye and went back home.

When I stepped inside the apartment you weren´t home yet and I was glad because now I could hide the ring. When I hided it I heard the front door open and I heard you coming in “Hi babe I´m home” you said and I made my way towards you. When I was close to you I pulled you in for bruising kiss and nipping on your bottom lip. You immediately kissed me back with the same force as I. More kisses later I pulled back and leaned my forehead on yours and whispered “hi love I missed you”. You smiled at me “I missed you too you have no idea how much but Raven was relentlessly about me helping her to plan a date” and told me that. 

I need to send Raven a thank you later “don´t worry I hung out with Bellamy” and you laughed at that “what´s so funny?” I asked pouting “if I wouldn´t know better I would guess you and Bellamy were a couple” you laughed even more but stopped at my next words “But we aren´t and I can´t think about any other person I can picture a future with, sure Bellamy is a great friend but he´s nothing like you”.   
When I finished you looked me in the eyes and pulled me in for a slow and tender kiss and we didn´t stop after that...

A few days later Octavia and Raven picked you up and went into the cinema which was a big part of my propose plan. After the film Raven and Octavia would hold you back to stay a little longer until my video began. In it were photos and videos of us and one of me were I told you our story. Raven texted me that you started crying while the video still played. After the video you excused yourself to go get some air on the roof and Raven and Octavia were happy that my plan was a success until now and told me that you were on the way. 

When you were on the roof you first got out and took a deep breath to calm your nerves. You walked in the middle of the roof like I thought you would and behind you went light on and I stepped in a suit forward “Hello Clarke” I started and you turned around and smiled “When I met you I was to fucking shy to approach you at all but the universe was on my side and I saw you for a second time and knew I couldn´t let this chance slip. So as brave as I could be I approached you and was sure after we talked a bit that you were going to be extremely important to me. We went through bad times but mostly good times, you were by my side and I knew nothing could happen to me. From the first time we hugged I felt safe in your arms, you became my home. I don´t know how but I managed to get you to date me and move in with me with the biggest dork on earth” you laughed at that but your tears were still streaming down your face and all I wanted to do is whip them away and hug you but I had to stay strong and continue. “Every time I picture my future I see you in it and only you, I knew from the beginning that you would´ve become my rock my sun you alone own my heart. I know we aren´t together for a long time but I don´t wanna wait anymore. Turn around” You were still crying and probably shaking, when you turned around there were lit candles which said I love you. While you saw the candles I got on my knee and pulled the box out. You turned around holding your hands before your mouth “Clarke Eliza Griffin will you give me the honor and become my wife?” I finally ask.  
You froze, the shock written all over your face and I got restless until a shy “yes” came from you “yes?” I ask to make sure I heard you right “yes you dork I would be honored to become your wife. I can´t believe you managed to plan this all behind my back!” you answered with the biggest smile on your face. I put the ring out of the box and place it on your finger it fitted perfectly. When I finished you pulled me up and kissed me with so much love. After a few more kisses you pulled back “Wow Lex that ring had to be expansive it´s really beautiful” “nothing is to expansive to buy for you I would spend all my money to make you happy” you smiled at me and kissed me once more. 

We kissed some more but made our way downstairs where Raven and Octavia were waiting. I walked over to them while holding your hand and had the biggest smile on my face. When Raven and Octavia saw us holding hands they screamed and run over to give us both a hug. “Show me the ring! These bitches were getting it while I was distracting you and they didn´t even show me the ring” Raven demanded and you laughed at her when you pulled your hand up and looked lovingly at me “Damn Woods that´s a ring, marry me instead” Raven said jokingly. “Forget it Rae I ask her first to marry me instead” Octavia told Raven “guys!” and both looked hopeful at me “neither of you will be my wife, you´re both beautiful women BUT my heart only beats for one person and that´s Clarke, I already told you she´s the only important thing in my life!” I continued and when I looked at you you had tears again in your eyes “I love you my dork!” telling me that “I love you too more than anything!” I replied with my soft voice. “okay Clarke you won you guys are to cute! Now go we will clean everything so you two can celebrate! Oh and congratulations!” Octavia gave in “yeah leave before I get sick because of your cuteness and congratulations as well from me” Raven said with smile on her face. “thank you both for all the help and don´t worry we´ll leave I have some plans for my fiancée” I said with a really big smile on my face “yeah bye Rae and O” you said before we went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at discribing so if you wanna see the ring here´s the link: https://www.glamira.de/glamira-ring-cecily.html?diamond=sapphire&alloy=white_yellow-585
> 
> opinios?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> sorry I´m updating so late but I´m still trying to comprehend what just happened in the new episode and was the whole day at the beach.  
> This chapter is shorter again but I´ll add a second part later this week.
> 
> I hope you all like the chapter.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

You and I had been engaged for three weeks now. I was so happy you said yes and our love only grew stronger over that time. Everyday we woke up together I couldn´t believe how beautiful you´re and how lucky I was.  
The day I´m talking about was one of the days where I was extremely nervous. Do you know why, I´ll just tell the story.

We were both still asleep, you´re snuggled up to me and I embraced you with my arms. Once in awhile I pressed you firm against me just to make sure that you´re safe and won´t leave. 

As always I woke up first. I stayed for another ten minutes in bed before I got up to make us breakfast. I wanted to make your favorite, apple pancakes. So I got everything together and started making them. When I finished I placed them on the table and added plates as well. Everything was set now the only thing missing was you.

I made my way into our bedroom and climbed on the bed where you´re still asleep.  
I carefully positioned myself over your body and began to place kisses all over your face. After some grumbling I kissed you on the mouth and it took you only a second to respond the kiss. You pulled me in for an even deeper kiss but I pulled back before I got carried away. I smiled at you and it got bigger when you opened your sleepy eyes with a frown.

“Love, I made your favorite as breakfast and I don´t want it to get cold” I said as I got out of the bed. “Oh and I would hurry otherwise I´m eating them all by myself” I added before leaving the room. When I did I could hear shuffling from our room and a light knock on the door. I made my way over and opened the door which reveal Abby standing behind it.

I think my heart stopped for a moment and panic was rising inside of me. Had I forgotten something, was she here to kill me. I didn´t know and my nervousness didn´t make it any better. “Hey Abby how can I help you?” I began “is my daughter here? I haven´t seen or heard from her in weeks and to my surprise Raven told me she would live her for quite sometime now” she ask me. 

My eyes widened because I didn´t know Abby didn´t know and I was surprised, when I was about to answer you came out of our bedroom in a white button up from me but only with the white button up. “I warn you Babe if you eat all pancakes I´ll have to eat you instead” you said and my eyes widened even more as a blush made it´s way on my cheeks. 

Abby eyes widened too and I let her in, sharing the embarrassment with you. “Hey sweetheart I´m sorry if I interrupted something but I thought it would be nice to spend the morning together” Abby began and your eyes widened when you saw who heard what you said before. Oh and I think I never saw your cheeks so flushed. 

You ran into the bedroom again to appear a few minutes later with shorts and sadly with a bra under the button up. “Sorry mom I didn´t know you were here and somebody didn´t warn me” she stated while glaring at me while I just shrugged my shoulders. “Don´t look at Lexa like that it wasn´t her fault, she looked like she would have a panic attack when she first saw me” Abby warned you and you made your way over to me with concern in your eyes as you put me in your arms. 

“yeah she´s a shy one but I love that she isn´t shy around me” you explained “maybe you wanna have breakfast with us Ms. Griffin I just made apple pancakes and their would be enough for all of us” I stated and your mom crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I could feel my anxious coming up and hided in your arms from the glare.

“What did I tell you to call me?! And yes I would love to eat with you” she said “I-I´m sorry Abby I won´t make the mistake again I´ll just set the table for three” I answered with respect and slightly fear and hurried in the kitchen. 

I set the table for three of us and could hear you talking with your mom.  
“really mom?” “what I didn´t do anything” “you really had to scare her off with your glare, did you?” “I was just making fun” “right really funny scaring her”.

“Clarke, I want you to look out for Lexa, I know she´s an adult and can take care of herself but I don´t know, I have the urge to protect her. She is the first person you´re dating I really like. She is kind, really smart and funny when she wants, oh and she´s loyal. She cares about your life more then about her own and that can be dangerous. So I want you to protect her. I really don´t know why or how but she reached my heart and has a place there already” Abby finished her speech and I had tears in my eyes, I felt something warm in my chest I almost had forgotten how it felt when someone cares like a mother for me. 

“Mom I know Lexa is special like really special and I don´t plan to hurt her again or to let her leave. I love her so much it hurts when she isn´t near me. She is everything I ever had dreamed of and so much more. Her love for me is so pure, I can´t believe sometimes that all this love is really for me and only for me” you said with confidence and my heart melted even more. “I know sweetheart I felt the same with your dad. Come on let´s join Lexa in the kitchen before she thinks we´re missing” Abby jokes and I sat down.

I didn´t mean to overhear their conversation but the apartment was silent expect their talking so I couldn´t not hear what they said. When they came in the kitchen Abby smiled at me before sitting down and you kissed my cheek before you sat down. I blushed and you took my hand in yours on the table when everyone had pancakes on their plate.

At first we ate in silence until Abby broke it “wow Lexa these pancakes are the best I ever had! You have to teach me how to make them” she said while humming at the taste and for a brief moment she looked up at our joined hands. 

On one of this joined hands was ring she hadn´t seen before “OH MY GOD!” she said much louder startling me and you. “Tell me this isn´t what it looks like” she continued while pointing at your hand. We followed the directions from her eyes and landed on the engagement ring I put there three weeks ago. I smiled proudly while you answered “yes mom it´s what it looks like. She proposed to me three weeks ago and I said yes”. Abby gaped at us and slapped you on the arm “and you didn´t think it wold be necessary to tell me that my only child is going to be married?” “I just forgot mom I´m sorry. Sure you´ve a right to know I just think I was to wrapped up in Lexa to tell you” you defended yourself.

I was starting to think Abby was against us being engaged but she was not, in fact she was the opposite. “Forgiven and forgotten. I´m so happy for you two and Lexa the ring is really beautiful” Abby stated happily and I grinned at her “thank you Abby the ring is beautiful but nothing compared to your daughters beauty” and answered honestly.

“You´re adorable, one moment you´re shy trying to hide in my daughters arms and in the next moment you´re full of pride and lovingly. I´m glad you´re gonna be my daughter in-law!” She expressed while you´re still blushing. “Thank you Abby, I´m glad too and don´t worry I remember your words” I said with the proud smile still laying on my lips “I know Lexa and I know you won´t disappoint me” she replied.

I looked over and you looked lovingly at me. You mouthed I love you and gave me a kiss on the knuckles. After that we continued eating and talked the whole time without problems. That was one of the days were I was so nervous I could´ve fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions?
> 
>  
> 
> And did you saw the new episode of the 100??? What did you thought?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff,  
> fluff,  
> a few punches  
> and last but not least fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> thank you so much for your comments and kudos!  
> I really love them.
> 
> As I told you guys before I´ll update later this week again and that day is today =)  
> Here´s probably one of the longest chapters I´ve ever written.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

We spend sometime talking with Abby after our breakfast. She had left around 1pm so we had plenty time for ourselves. You stood currently in our bedroom lost in thoughts. I sneaked up on you and put my arms around you from behind as I kissed your neck. You let your body lean against mine and place your hands over mine. 

“what´s going on in this beautiful head?” I ask as I pulled you tighter against me loving the feeling of you in my arms. “It´s nothing, I´s just thinking about these past few months with you” “is that a good or bad thing?” I ask further with chuckle “It´s mostly good trust me” you replied with a smile and turned your head so I could kiss you.

“I love you so much! You know that right?” you ask me and surprised me with it “yeah you told me once or twice” I said with a grin and you punched my arm. I pressed my lips again against yours “I love you too, to the moon and back” and mumbled my reply between kisses.

I pulled away and had a big smile playing on my lips “what?” you asked me. “I have the perfect idea how we can spend the day” I said with a grin “but I won´t tell you what it´s, just wait a minute” I continued before I change my clothing. I was wearing now compressing shorts under a black jeans, a white hoodie and black sneakers topped by my black leather jacked.

You´re still wearing the blue jeans shorts and my white button up. “Grab your purse and phone” I said excited while I grabbed my own purse and phone. I took your hand and pulled you out of our apartment, locking it before leaving for the car. I opened your door as always for you and made my way towards my door when I closed yours.

“Are you telling me where we´re going?” you asked amused by my behavior “nope it´s cheesy and a surprise, I don´t want you to mock me before we arrive there” I answered while I took your hand in mine again and kissed the back of it. “You´re an dork you know that?” you asked me mockingly “see even if I won´t tell you what we´re doing you´re mocking me” I said with a whine. You pulled me in for a deep kiss “you´re my dork and I love it, so don´t whine like a cute babe” I pouted at you, I mean I loved every word you said but I wanted to get another kiss. You kiss me again and I smiled.

I started the car and drove towards our destination. After 20 minutes I pulled in a parking lot. “Really Lex, a fair?” you ask me disbelieving “yes I wanna woo you and I thought it would be fun” “okay then let´s go” you said after my reply getting out of the car before I could open the door for you. I pouted “I wanna woo you which includes opening the door” and fake whined, you laughed at me “you can 'woo' me enough on the fair because I won´t leave without a big stuffed animal!” you offered and a big smile found my lips. I pulled you in by your hips and hugged you tightly “everything for you, love” I could feel you smile at my statement. I took a deep breath from the smell of your neck and pulled back to give you a brief kiss.

“Come on” I said taking your hand gently in mine and walking towards the entrance.  
The first thing you saw was cotton candy booth and pulled me towards it, so I got some for us. “Are you happy now?” I ask smiling at your adorableness and you nodded happily. I chuckled and we continued walking until I saw a roller coaster. I couldn´t hide my excitement and we got in the short line, we drove three rounds and it´s amazing.

We walked around and played games for a few hours. You got in the line for the Ferris wheel while I got us some caramel apple´s. When I made my way back to you I gave you one of them and put my arm over your shoulder so I could kiss your head. I let my arm around your shoulder and we ate the apple´s as we waited for our ride. You rubbed your arms to warm yourself up, so I got out of my leather jacket and put it around you to keep you warm “Thanks” you said with cute smile.

We both had finished our apple´s before it´s our turn and you leaned against me. When we got in and sat down I didn´t move my arm. Instead I pulled you closer until your head was in my neck, so I could kiss the side of your head as you gave my neck a kiss. We both sighed and the ride began. It´s a amazing moment for me to see the city from a different perspective with you in my arms. 

When we reached the top the Ferris wheel stopped and all I could do is look at you, because nothing could be as beautiful and breath taking as you. You looked around the city with amazement. I nuzzled your cheek with my noses, you giggled and turned your face so I could see it. I looked you deep in the eyes and put my left hand gently on your cheek. I leaned slowly in until my lips were on yours, this kiss was one of the softest we ever had. 

You deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. When I changed the ankle I let my tongue slide over your bottom lip and you opened your mouth and my tongue battled for dominance with your tongue. You bite into my bottom lip and tucked at lightly causing me to moan. I tighten my hand on your cheek and pulled you more in to deepem our kiss even more. At some point the wheel started again to move again but neither of us noticed. We continued kissing, until someone besides us cleared their throat “I´m sorry to interrupt but your ride is over” the man of the Ferris wheel said kindly and we both blushed making our way out of our seats. 

When we´re out I put my arm around you again and we made our way to one last game. It´s one of these booths were you can win stuffed animals, all you had to do was to hit the target three times with an arrow. So I payed for one game, grabbed the bow and an arrow, aimed it at the target and hit it. I repeated that four times and I could choose any stuffed animal I wanted. But instead I let you decide “which one do you wanna have love?” your smile widened and your eyes searched for the perfect animal “I would love to get the giant raccoon” you said with an even bigger smile. I was surprised you chose the raccoon but didn´t say anything. The old man from the booth handed you the giant raccoon with a big smile “here take this too, I´ll be happy if a cute couple like you would´ve it” he added while handing me a cute lion smaller than the raccoon. “Thank you Sir” I said with a smile and we made our way towards the car.

I put the raccoon and the lion in the backseat before I got on your side to open the door “thank you madam” you said with a smile and I walked to my door getting inside as well “are you hungry love?” “yeessssss, you don´t even have to ask! Can we go to the restaurant where we were on our first date?” you ask with an innocent smile. I grumbled because I remember what happened last time but agreed anyway because it was your wish to go there and let´s be honest who could deny you anything?!

Our drive there began in silence until I couldn´t hold my question back anymore “why did you choose the raccoon?”. You laughed “don´t get mad on me okay?” you asked and I nodded “it reminded me of you” she said with a charming smile and I pouted “why does a raccoon remind you of me?” I asked “because do you remember that one time where we´re outside and it started raining and your mascara was all over your cheeks?” you answered with a question and I indeed remembered and nodded for you to continue “well you looked like a raccoon this day and that was really cute” you finished with sweet grin.

“Okay I can accept this one, wait a second” I said, while we talked we arrived in the parking lot so I got out and ran around the car to open your door. I offered you my hand which you took and got out of the car. I close the door for you and locked the car. I put my arm around your waist and pulled you towards me to kiss the side of your head. You giggled at my silliness and we began walking towards the restaurant, I opened the door for you and we got inside. We´re greeted by Wells and I groaned while you giggled. 

He glared at me while you hugged him for greeting. When you pulled out of the embrace I put my arm around your waist again and pulled you possessively against my side, with a smirk. “A table for my fiancée and I” I said my smirk growing more at his shocked face, he looked to your hand and saw the beautiful ring I´d gotten you. He nodded with a grumpy face and lead us towards a table in the back.

Like the last time I pulled you in for a kiss before you sat down and smirked at him while he waited for us to sit down. I ordered for us both a coke light and he disappeared to get our orders. 

“Was is it necessary?” I knew exactly what you meant and blushed looking down “it´s necessary, every time you don´t look his way or hug him he glares at me or looks at you like you´re his” I answered shyly still looking anywhere but you. “Babe look at me” you said but I still didn´t dare to look up, so you got up and kneel besides me lifting my face so that you could look me in the eyes “I was just teasing you. I love how possessively you get when you´re jealous, okay?” you said with an honest expression.  
I pulled you in a kiss “don´t do that again, I feel like I did something really bad, but all I wanted to is protecting what´s mine” I said shyly when we broke the kiss. “I´m sorry Babe I won´t do it again and you don´t have to worry because I´m yours and in a few months it´ll be official!” you promised me before kissing me a last time. You got up again and sat down on your chair again.

Wells decided to appear in that moment with our drinks “what can I get you to eat?” he ask with sadness in his voice. “You can order Babe I trust you” you said so I ordered for both of us “two cheeseburgers with extra cheese and fries please”. “Alright I´ll be right back” he said while glaring at me again and walked away. “See it´s not my fault did you see the glare?” “yes love I did and I never doubt what you said” you answered with a smile.

When the food arrived you immediately started eating and I could only laugh at your behavior before I started to eat myself. We talked through the dinner and told us story´s from our childhood. When we finished with dessert I paid for us and we began walking to the door. “Can I talk to you for a second Clarke?” Wells said before we could leave. The restaurant was almost closed so we´re the only one in there. You nodded at him and send me out so you two could talk. 

I started pacing in the parking slot waiting for you to get out again. When you got out you looked shocked and I immediately walked over to you “what happened?” you´re shaking so I engulfed you within my arms so you could hide in my neck. “H-He kissed me and when I tried to push him away he pulled me with force against him so he could kiss me again” you explained and my blood ran cold. I kissed your forehead and rubbed your back before I sat you in the car “stay in the car” I said, you nodded before I closed the door and locked it so nobody could reach you.

I made my over to the restaurant and went straight inside where I saw Wells. I got over and punched him in the face so he stumbled back. I grabbed him by the collar and punched him again two times. I pushed him forcefully against the counter “what is wrong with you? She never gave you the impression that she´s interested in you, I always made clear that she is off limits. The only reason why I accepted you was because you´re a friend of her, but now you tried to force her into a kiss? I tried to give you a chance but that was enough. If you ever get near my fiancée again, I´ll make your live a living hell! Or if I ever hear again that you forced a girl into anything I´ll make your live a living hell. Don´t get near us!” I said before I punched him a last time probably breaking his nose. “I know I have fucked up and I´m sorry, I won´t come near your or Clarke´s life again I swear! I´m sorry I don´t know why I did that” he said with tears in his eyes and I let go of him. I looked around and saw that nobody had seen this “I´m not the one you should apologize to!” I said.

“I know I ask much of you after what I did but can I apologize to her?” he asked and as much as I didn´t want him near you again I knew you need a closer later on this subject so I nodded “but only through the window and when she doesn´t wanna talk to you, you´ll leave!” he nodded and we went outside. I got in the car and told you that he wanted to apologize, you nodded so I turned the window down “I´m sorry Clarke, I´m so sorry!” he said with guilt in his voice “I forgive you, but only because I don´t want to see you ever again and I know I can find closer later only if I have forgiven you!” you told him. “Is there any chance to repair the friendship we had?” he ask and I got angry again because he still tried to be near you after what I told him. “No Wells I don´t want someone like that in my life and I know my fiancée made it clear that she´ll make your life a living hell. I don´t want her to get in trouble. Leave Wells and as she probably said don´t come near us again!” you told him straight in the face.

“Bring me home Lex” you told me and I started the car driving as fast as I could to our apartment. When I parked the car and looked over to you, you´re already asleep from the exhaustion. I got silently out and opened your door as silently as I could. I opened your belt, I lifted you bridal-style in my arms up and closed your door silently as well and somehow managed to lock the door. I carried you inside and got with you in the elevator. When we reached our level I got out and opened our door with some problems. All the way up you reminded asleep and nuzzled your face in my neck. I closed the door and carried you in our bedroom, laid you gently on our bed. Then I stripped you from my leather jacket, the shorts, button up and the bra as well. I love your boobs but this time wasn´t about pleasure, nope it´s about to take care of you so I got to the drawer and pulled a sleep shirt of you out and tugged it over your head. I don´t know how but you didn´t wake up. 

I stripped from my clothes as well and wanted to go to the drawer to pull some baggy´s out for me but you caught my wrist “don´t leave me” my heart broke at the vulnerability in your voice and got in bed instead and laid down besides you, so you could snuggle up to me. You immediately placed yourself above me and put your head in my neck I place my arms around your body to secure you in them not letting go of you “I´ll never leave you love, I could never leave you!” I said with a soft voice.

“Thank you Lexa for protecting me and taking care of me!” you said while lifting your head “you don´t have to thank me, I would do everything to keep you safe and well. I wish I wouldn´t have left you alone in there!” I told you honestly, feeling guilty that that could happen in the first place. “No Lexa don´t do that, we both couldn´t have know what he wanted to do and I send you out, you don´t get to feel guilty!” you told me or I would say you demanded “But-” I started “NO BUT´S Lexa you couldn´t have known and you protected me like I knew you would! I mean I´m pretty sure his nose was broken” you laughed lightly at that. Your pep talk helped a bit but the guilt wasn´t away “Lex I know you still feel guilty but can we forget about it for now? I just want to lay safe in your arms not thinking about what had happened, can we do that please?” you ask me pleadingly and I nodded wanting you to feel safe with me “yes we can do that, just know that I won´t leave your side for quite sometime!” I told you without a place for discussion.

“Okay I knew you would say that” you said with a chuckle “how are your knuckles?” you continued as you took my hand in yours and looked at them “they´re a bit sore but nothing to serious and it´s worth it!” I told you, when you kissed them. “I love you so much, Clarke” “I know and I love you too!” you said, I leaned up to kiss you while leaned down so our lips met in the middle. I put my hands on either side of your face and pulled you further down. I kissed you like I never did before, gentle but with some force behind it, it ended in a make out session. At some point I rolled us smoothly around so you´re under me, when we both were hard breathing I pulled back. I looked you deep in the eyes “sleep now love I know you´re exhausted! I´ll keep you safe” I told you that while I place myself more over yourself. You giggled “Lexa I just felt as safe when I was the top and thank you for everything!” “I know I just feel safer when I can protect you with my body and anytime my love. I´m not to heavy?” “No you´re not heavy it´s actually comfortable, goodnight Lex!” you told me and I kissed your forehead “Goodnight love and sleep well!” I said before closing my eyes. I waited until I could feel your breathing getting deeper and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff,  
> fluff,  
> smut,  
> fluff,  
> fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know I´m late and I have no excuse.  
> But I´ll make it up with smut =) (Rough sex)
> 
> I hope you´ll like it.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

It´s been almost one week since the Wells incidence. I had never left your side, you´re slightly annoyed but I couldn´t help myself. I drove you to work and picked you up afterwards, just to make sure you´re coming home safe. You let me do these things because you knew I needed it.

It´s Friday and I stood in a parking lot at your work place. I got out of the car locked it and made may way to the door, to wait there. I was early so I had to wait almost half an hour for you. When you stepped out of the elevator you saw me and run towards me. You flew in my arms and I easily caught you “Hi Babe I´m happy to see you too” I said amused, still hugging you and pressing you close. You hugged me even tighter and hided your beautiful face in my neck. “Is everything okay Babe?” I ask surprised by your behavior “yeah it´s just..” you began. 

“what is it?” I ask careful “letsgetmarriedtomorrow?!” you hurried out. “what?” I ask to make sure I heard right, you blushed and repeated what you said “let´s get married tomorrow! It would be perfect we could marry secretly now and in a few months with all our friends surrounded. I don´t wanna wait anymore!”. To say I was more than stunned is an understatement “are you sure?” I ask “yes Lexa I´m sure. I don´t wanna waist anymore time to be your fiancée, I want to be your wife. No one knows how long we´ll live, but I wanna spend any day by your side as your wife” you continued. “Okay let´s get married!” I said with a smile “you know how much I love you and that I would do anything for you!” I continued and you had the biggest smile I had ever seen on your face. 

You looked me deep in the eyes before you closed the space between our lips. The kiss wasn´t heated, no it´s full of our feelings for each other. “But we´ve to choose two friends wisely, they´ve to keep a secret and lucky for us I´ve already our rings” I said after breaking our kiss. “I would take Raven with me but she can´t keep secret´s, the same goes for O, so I´ll ask Bellamy I´m sure he´ll be happy. What do you mean you already have the rings, love?” you suggested and asked me. “I´m glad you choose him I really like him, I´ll choose Anya she would never break my trust and she´s my sister. Maybe I was the other day by the same man I got your ring from and just wanted to look around, but than I saw them and they´re perfect, I´m sorry I didn´t ask you before but I wanted to surprise you” I said with guilt, I laid my head on your shoulder so I didn´t have to see the disappointed look in your blue eyes. 

You giggled and I froze, why did you giggle? A few minutes later you kissed my temple and lifted my head from your shoulder with both your hands. When I looked in your eyes I saw nothing but love. “As cute as your antics are I´ve to rescue you, love. I´m not mad that you got us the rings I´m pretty sure they´re beautiful, I mean you choose the other ring and I trust you. Sadly we can´t wear them on our fingers, so what do think when we wear them as necklaces?” you reassured me.

“Okay” I said with a smile “and your idea is brilliant we could hide them under our clothes while we plan the 'official' wedding” I continued “great, oh and we already have an appointment at the register office” “you made an appointment before you knew my answer” I asked amused “yeah I knew you would say yes” you said with shy smile. I gave you a brief kiss on the lips “I´m glad, when is our appointment?” you smiled at me again “it´s at 8am, nothing else was left” you said grinning like a Christmas tree.

“Okay I´m good with he time but it´ll be difficult for you, let´s get home and call my sister and Bell” I said with a chuckle while you hit my arm. I grabbed your hand and lead you towards the car. I opened the door for you and closed it when you where in your seat, I ran around the car and got in myself. I drove us home and repeated my antics. When you got out of the car I closed the door and locked the car. We began walking towards the building when you jumped on my back. I grabbed both your legs and you slung your arms around my neck. You giggled the whole way up to our apartment, especially when neighbors would look strange at us. “Babe can you please open the door?” I ask because I had no hand to do it, you agreed and opened it over my shoulder.

We got in and I closed the door with my foot again. I walked in the kitchen towards the kitchen counter and gently sat you down on it. You whined and pouted at me when I turned around, I grinned and kissed you for a few minutes. Before it could get heated I pulled back “Babe let´s call them first and than let´s order take out” I suggested and you groaned but pulled your phone out. When I called Anya I left the room so you could talk to Bellamy. 

She accepted the call after two rings “Hey little one” she began “ Hey Anya, are you alone?” “nope, Raven is with me” “Say 'Hi' from me and could you go in another room for a second please it´s important?” “Okay you´re sounding serious, Raven Lexa said 'Hi'” I could hear Raven shout a 'Hi' back before Anya left the room. “Okay what´s up Lexie?” “I wanted to ask you something important... so Clarke and I decided we don´t wanna wait to get married, we´ll get secretly married tomorrow but there´ll be also an official wedding with all our friends a few months later... so you know I need a bridesmaid or how you call that and I-I wanted to ask you if you would maybe be my bridesmaid?” I told her nervous when she didn´t respond for a few minutes I got nervous “you know you don´t have to it´s just you´re my sister and one of two people I trust completely. I know you could keep it a secret and I really would love to have you there..-” I began to stutter “Lex I´ll do it!” she cut me off. “You´ll?” I asked disbelieving “yes you idiot I would never miss your W-E-D-D-I-N-G, you´re my little sister and don´t worry nobody will get information´s from me. I´m really happy for you!” she explained and I couldn´t help myself an shrieked out of happiness. “Okay you dork, when and where do I have to be tomorrow?” she asked “at 8am at the register office, it´d be good if you´re there a bit earlier tho” I answered easily. “okay great, Raven will be still asleep when I get back. I´ll see you tomorrow little one, goodnight” “Goodnight Anya and thank you” I said before she ended our call.

I got back in the kitchen were you still sat on the kitchen counter. “I´ll take it Anya said yes?” I blushed “yes she did, what did Bellamy say?” “he´s excited and happy for both of us. We´ll meet him a bit earlier and I already ordered our favorite pizza, it should arrive in ten minutes” you told me and I hugged you out of joy. 

When I pulled out of the hug I starred at your lips before I caught them with my own. The kiss began slowly but with force. I gently deepened the kiss and let my tongue slide over your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and greeted my tongue with your own. This time they didn´t fought for dominance, no they´re in sync it sounds stupid but it´s like they´re dancing with each other. I´m well aware that that sounds super stupid and cheesy but I felt like that. Your teeth pulled at my bottom lip and you sucked it in your mouth, when bit gently down I could stop the moan to escape my mouth. You soothed the light pain with your tongue and deepened the kiss again. You positioned yourself at the edge, so your covered center was pressed against my stomach. My hands settled down on your tights and slowly traveled up. When I reached your bum I grabbed both cheeks and pulled you further in me. You moaned and my hands continued to travel up. Did I mentioned it before I´m a boob girl and yours were the most beautiful I had ever seen. My hands were on your hips under your shirt and made their way to their goal. You shivered under the touch and deepened the kiss even more. 

Before I could reach my goal, someone knocked at the door. You pulled away and I whimpered or whined I´m not sure. You laughed at my pout, I lifted you up and put you gently on the ground, because I was in no condition to open the door if you know what I mean. I was sporting a tent in my pants so you went to the door and paid the delivery guy. You closed the door so I got in the living room and placed myself on the couch. You sat down next to me with the pizza an opened the box while I started randomly some film. We ate the pizza without plates, so you could cuddle into my side while eating the pizza.

When we finished eating you placed the box on the table and snuggled back in to me. You watched the film with interest while I watched you. I couldn´t look away, I wasn´t really interested in the film and had nothing but you on my mind. We changed our position so you laid on your back and I half on top of you with my head in your neck.

You´re still watching the movie so I started kissing down your neck. You tried your best to continue watching the movie but your breathing got more heavy when I started to suck at your pulse point. You turned your neck even more towards the TV so I had more access. I started to trail open mouth kissed along your collarbone and sucked every now and then with the purpose to leave hickeys and mark your body. When I reached the hem of your shirt I pulled it down with the bra so I could suck at one of your nipples. (I repeat I´m a boob girl) You moaned and tried to lift my head, I looked briefly up “Babe I´m trying to watch the movie” you challenged me and I accepted the challenge and continued sucking at your nipple, I bit down and soothed the pain with my tongue. I massaged with my hand the other boob and circled the nipple with one finger. You continued moaning through my administrations on your boobs. When I was satisfied with the one nipple I got to work on the other one. Both deserve as much attention, so I massaged the other one again. I sucked and nipped at your nipple when you began squirming under me until you came. 

Wait did I just made you come, without any penetration downstairs. I looked up and smiled smugly with a hint of an smirk “don´t look at me like that, you know what you´re doing with your tongue” you said embarrassed by coming so fast. The movie long forgotten (I think you turned it off), I leaned in and kissed you briefly. When I pulled back I placed my hands on your bum and squeezed it. I carefully stood up with you in my arms and walked towards our bedroom. I threw you on the bed and you moaned at the dominance. I hovered over you and ripped your shirt apart not wanting to wait any longer and you groaned. I pulled your bra off and got to work on your jeans. I pulled them down together with your panties. When I stood up to take them off, I got out of all of my clothes I climbed on top of you again. 

I was more than ready and didn´t wanna wait anymore. I skipped the foreplay and checked if you´re wet enough for me. Gladly you´re so I slide my dick through your folds and positioned myself at your entrance. I looked you in the eyes before I pushed all of me in you without stopping. You screamed my name and your walls tried to adjust the intrusion of my dick, so I waited until you relaxed some more. When I could feel your walls loosen up around me I pulled out and slammed right back in.

“Fuck Lexa” you gasp and I repeated my action. I pulled out until only the tip was still inside and slammed right back in. Your moans increased and your breathing got faster when my finger circled your clit. “Fuck fuck fuck Lexxaa, fuck, faster, fuck me faster please” you pleaded and obliged I slammed faster and harder in you. I set a rough pace and still circled your clit and pinched it from time to time. Every time I would hit the spot on your front wall that would make you scream. Your walls tightened around me and knew you´re close. I increases my pace even further and with more force. “Fuuuccckk, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk Lexa” you screamed when you came but I didn´t stop, it´s hard to continue when you´re clamping around me.

I pulled out and you whimpered, I turned you around and pushed you on your knees with your face still in the pillows. I lined up again and slammed right back in, continuing my pace from before. I plunge into you like my life would depend on it. You placed yourself on your elbows, I pulled you up and started massaging your boob with one hand and circling your clit with the other. I also kissed and sucked at your neck while I continued my pace and even increased it more. Because of the new position I could reach deeper parts and got you screaming my name again. It didn´t take you long before you came hard again. You could see stars behind your eyelids when I continued slamming into you. I never slowed down so you´re still on the high of the second orgasm. Now I was close myself, so I plunge harder and faster in you and circled and pinched your clit and nipple “Close” I shouted before I came deep inside you spurting all I had in you. When you felt me releasing my come in to you, you came hard again. Blacking out because you hadn´t recovered from the one before. I pulled out and laid you gently on your back. I stood up and got a towel and cleaned us both up.

When I finished I got back on my back and pulled your body half over me. Your head fell in my neck and your arm was around my waist. After 20 minutes you got your conscious back and kissed my neck “how long was I out?” you asked me seriously “about 20 minutes” I said with a smile. “Don´t smile like that I´ll get you back for that” you said before straddling my hips.....

 

We both laid on our backs still panting “Damn” I said, you snorted and asked me how late it is. “Oh shit it´s already 6:30am” I said “did we really made love the whole night?” you asked me “I think we did, my love” I chuckled. I got out of bed and pulled you up. “Lex?” you asked, when you tried to stand up “Hm?” I asked “my legs are like jelly, I think you wore me out. Can you help me in the shower?” you said shyly and I laughed at that “that´s not funny you jerk” you continued and I took a minute to compose myself again. “I´m sorry love, it kind of was” I said while I got over to you and picked you up bridal-style walking towards the bathroom and shower.

We got in together, I placed you on your feet on the floor and we washed the body of the other gently. Your legs became steadier with the time and when we got out you still walked funny and were sore from the events of the night. 

I dried us of and gave you a kiss before we brushed our teeth and got back in our bedroom. “Hey puddle wobble what should I wear?” I ask teasingly with a smirk, you glared at me but got some clothes out of the dresser for me. You threw them on the bed still glaring at me, so I got over and slung my arms around you in a tight embrace. Your head laid on my chest so I kissed the top of it and you sighed. “Sorry love I know you´re just teasing, I´m just exhausted from last night” you said and I lifted your head so you could see my eyes “It´s okay Babe I´m exhausted to somebody wore me out too. You don´t have to apologize jelly leg” I explained with a grin and you hit my arm “asshole” “yeah but one you´ll be married too” I replied with an even bigger smile. You just grinned and kissed me one last time “get dressed” you said before you looked for your outfit.

I put my compressing shorts on and after that a black jeans. I continued with a bra and the white button up you laid on the bed. When I finished with the buttons I put the dark blue tie around my neck and finished the outfit with my leather jacket. My hair laid wavy over my right shoulder. I added a bit of make up to hide my dark eye backs and some eyeliner. I got the rings and put them in my jacket.

I sat down on the bed and waited for you to get out. I heard the door opening so I looked up and I´m pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. You stayed there in a beautiful white summer dress with dark blue heels your hair wavy on your back and two streaks bonded together on the back like a crown. You looked beautiful if not more than beautiful.

I couldn´t talk for a few seconds still taking in your outfit. “You look handsome, love” you began and I closed my mouth and stood up “d-did y-you l-look at yourself, you look beautiful I can´t think straight right now” I stuttered and you chuckle making your way towards me. You slung your arms around my neck and leaned in for a kiss. I immediately responded to it and tried to deepen it but you pulled back “we have to go love or we´ll be late to our own wedding” I nodded and slung my arm around your waist , helping you not to fall in these heels because your legs still weren´t normal again. We got out and I locked the door, we took the elevator and got in the car when we arrived downstairs. 

We didn´t talk while we drove to the register office. When we arrived Bellamy and Anya were already there. I got out and opened the door for you, closed it and locked it before we made our way towards them. “problems princess? I thought you could at least walk straight” Bellamy began and I snorted. You glared at me and before you could respond Anya joined in “yeah I didn´t thought jelly legs were in these days” “shut up both of you. Nothing about me is straight and it´s not my fault” you defended yourself, I snorted again and you glared at me what made me shut up pretty fast. “Maybe nothing is straight about you but I´m pretty sure you had it in you-” Anya before she could continue I cut her off, saving you from them “okay I´ll stop it there we have to get inside because I wanna have this beautiful lady next to me before she dies of embarrassment”.

Bell and Anya both chuckle before we made our way inside. The process was nothing out of ordinary, only you. We´re at the point of our vows and I began “The first time we met nothing happened between us but my I had already a funny feeling in my heart. When I got to know you that funny feeling changed into something warm. We already had good times but bad times too. But even when it´s bad the warm feeling grew. This warm feeling is my love for you and it never stopped to grow. Clarke Eliza Griffin I swear fealty to you and I´ll protect you from everything bad and will stay by your side in good and bad times. I swear to respect you and your will as if it were my own. You´re my rock, my sun, my best friend and my soulmate. I couldn´t be luckier and I´m so in love with you till the death splits us.” I finished and I could see tears in your eyes. 

You took a deep breath before you began with your vow. “'wow' way to go...anyway Lexa, my heart beats for you. The moment when I saw you for the first time I knew you´re special. Lucky me, we got to see each other a second time and you´re brave enough to approach me. I got to know you, the really you with all rough edges. I´m glad because I even fell more in love with you. I did some mistakes but you´re still there for me and stayed by my side. You protected me and you make me a better person everyday. I wanna be this better person for you. Lexa Alycia Woods I swear fealty to you. I´ll protect you like you´ll protect me. I´ll treat as my Queen and will respect you and your wishes as if it were mine. I´ll stay by your side through good and bad times, through healthiness and sickness. I´ll be by your side till the death splits us.” I had tears of my own in my eyes now and mouthed 'I love you' towards you. 

We continued with the ceremony “Lexa Alycia Woods will you take Clarke Eliza Griffin as your wife?” “yes I´ll” I replied easily “Clarke Eliza Griffin will you take Lexa Alycia Woods as your wife?” “yes, yes I´ll” you said excited and I pulled the rings out. I took your hand and slide it up, I gave you the other one and you did the same. I pulled you closer and kissed you, putting all of my emotions in that kiss.

When we broke the kiss we shook the hand of the man and turned around to hug Bellamy and Anya who had both tears of their own in their eyes. We got out of the room and left the building “wow you guys, congratulations! Look at what you did, you made me tear up” Anya said and pulled us in a hug again. “yeah it was beautiful you sappy idiots. Congratulations” Bellamy said and pulled us in a hug to. His head was next to my ear “you made it! Protect her and treat her like a queen” he whispered to me “you know I´ll” I replied, he smiled and pulled back. “Let´s eat breakfast, I know just the place” Anya said and I just looked at you. “I´ll let my wife decided” I said with a big grin, you pulled me in for a kiss. I deepened it but before it could get heated Bellamy cleared his throat. You pulled away breathless and answered “Yeah let´s eat breakfast together”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?
> 
> The rings: https://www.glamira.de/fever-twist.html?utm_source=recommendation&utm_medium=sorting&alloy=white_yellow-585&stone=diamond


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I updated a day earlier, yeahhhh ^^  
> I have this one finished for sometime and I didn´t wanna wait anymore.  
> One more reason will be in the note at the end.
> 
> Thank you for all you Comments and Kudos I really love them.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

I got out of the car and closed the door, walked over to your side and opened the door for you. I picked you up bridal-style before you could get out and close your door too. I locked the car and walked towards our building while you grinned like a cherish cat. I carried you in the elevator and to our apartment door, when we arrived at our floor.

 

I opened the door and walked in “Welcome home Mrs. Griffin-Woods” I said with a big smile matching yours. “Welcome home Mrs. Griffin-Woods” you replied with a smile as big as mine. I walked over to the couch and sat down with you in my lap. I leaned in to kiss you and you did the same, the kiss was soft and gentle and full of our love. I pulled back with a dazed expression “Hi” I said making you chuckle “Hey” you answered back leaning your head against mine and closing your eyes.

 

You looked so peaceful, I kissed your forehead and both your eye leads making you smile “How does it feel to be my wife?” I asked with a grin. “It´s okay I think” you said teasingly “oh really just okay?” “yeah I think-” you said before I started tickling you. You laughed and squirmed in my arms but I didn´t stop “Lex, please stop” you said between laughing but I didn´t give in. “When you tell me how you feel being married to me” I said and stopped for a moment laying you on your back, so I could pin you down before I started to tickle you again. “Never” you chocked out between laughing and squirming. I intensified my attack and you squirmed even more, “okay okay okay I give up” you said, I didn´t stop “I wanna hear it” I challenged. I was shortly distracted by the beauty of your face in that moment, so you pushed me off from you and hurried out under me running through our apartment.

 

I got up to run after you, when I reached you I slung one arm around your waist, sadly we lost our balance and landed on the floor. I was on my back and you laid on top of me, I used the moment to turn us around so you were trapped under me again and started to tickle you again. You squirmed and laughed “no Lexa, stop please stop” you pleaded but I continued my assault “say it!” I replied. You continued to be stubborn for a few minutes before you couldn´t take anymore “Okay, I love it to be married to you and couldn´t be happier” you finally said and I immediately stopped my attack.

 

I took your hands in mine and brought them over your head “see that wasn´t so difficult was it?” I ask with a smirk, you rolled your eyes but looked suddenly serious “I really love you Lex, I´m so in love with you!” you said and my heart beats faster. “I really love you too! I´ve never been more in love as I´m with you” I stated and something between us shifted. I leaned down and you up until our lips met, the kiss was nothing I had expected, it´s full of love and gentleness. Neither of us deepened the kiss for a few minutes. I pulled back kissing down your neck and leaving hickeys everywhere. Your hands tried to get out of my hold but I pinned them down even more. You began moaning when I sucked at your pulse point....

 

 

Sometime later we showered together and were wearing clothes again. I had planned a romantic dinner before you even asked me to marry you that day. We worked together in the kitchen, I worked on the main course and you cut some vegetables. I placed the lasagna in the oven and set a timer, I got behind you, circling your waist and laying my head on your shoulder. You melted in the embrace and sighed. I just stood there with closed eyes humming our favorite song while you continued cutting the vegetables, it was peaceful and I loved every moment of it, I mean you were in my arms.

 

When you finished cutting the vegetables you sank further into the embrace, closing your eyes just as I did. We stood there slowly swaying and me humming something. You turned your head so my nose brushed against your cheek and I just did that, sliding my nose gently along your cheek and you leaned in to the touch. You placed your arms above mine and I kissed your cheek before burying my head in your hair inhaling the smell.

 

I don´t know how long we stood there like that but this moment was perfect and was broken by the timer I set up, telling me that the food was ready. I gave the base of your neck a kiss before pulled out of the embrace and getting to the oven to get the food out. You took the vegetables to the dinning table and set plates down, you were getting the white wine and filled our glasses. You sat down and I carried the lasagna and placed it on the table, I lit a candle (I really love candles) and gave you some food on your plate before I did the same with mine. I added vegetables on both plates, I took your right hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. We began eating and you hummed at the taste. We talked about everything and nothing through the whole dinner.

 

When we finished eating I took the plates and put them in to the dish washer, I refilled the wine glasses and got over to the speaker. I connected my phone and started my favorite song that reminded me somehow of our love.

 

I got over to you “Can I have this dance?” I asked and hold my hand out for you to take it. You giggled at me and took my hand, I pulled you closer and placed both of my hands on your waist while you place them around my neck. The song started and we began to dance slowly.

 

**_'When your legs don´t work like they used to before_ **

**_And I can´t sweep you off of your feet_ **

**_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_ **

**_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?'_ **

 

You laid your head on my chest and smiled knowing which song I choose.

 

**_'And darlin´ I will be lovin´ you ´till we´re seventy_ **

**_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_ **

**_And I´m thinkin´ ´bout how_ **

**_People fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_Maybe just the touch of a hand_ **

**_Well me, I fall in love with you every single day_ **

**_And I just wanna tell you I am'_ **

 

I placed my mouth next to your ear and began to sing the text along, but not loud enough to be louder than the song itself.

 

**_'So honey now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your hand on my beating heart_ **

**_I´m thinkin´ out loud_ **

 

**_Maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_When my hair´s all but gone and my memory fades_ **

**_And the crowds don´t remember my name_ **

**_When my hand´s don´t play the strings the same way_ **

**_I know you will still love me the same'_ **

 

I pulled you closer when I could feel you shaking because of the intensity of that moment.

 

**_'Cause honey your soul_ **

**_Could never grow old, it´s evergreen_ **

**_And baby your smile´s_ **

**_Forever in my mind mind and memory_ **

**_I´m thinkin´ ´bout how_ **

 

**_People fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_And maybe it´s all part of the plan_ **

**_Well I´ll just keep on makin´ the same mistakes_ **

**_Hopin´ that you´ll understanding_ **

 

**_That baby now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your hand on my beating heart_ **

**_I´m thinkin´out loud'_ **

 

You put your hand on my beating heart just like the song said and placed your face in my neck kissing it.

 

**_'Maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_So baby now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

**_Place your hand on my beating heart_ **

**_I´m thinkin´out loud_ **

 

**_Maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**_Baby, we found love right where we are_ **

**_And we found love right where we are'_ **

 

I sang the last part and the song slowly faded away. I kissed your temple and pulled slightly back so I could look you in the eyes. Tears were waiting there to fall down, I smiled at you and kissed both your eyes and then your mouth, it´s a soft and short kiss. The next song that played was 'Una Mattina - Ludovico Einaudi' so we continued to dance slowly.

 

When this song as well faded you took my hands. “Lex take me to bed and make love to me” you said softly with so many emotions in your voice. I nodded, I stopped the music and lead you towards our bedroom. We stood before the bed and slowly took the clothes of the other one off. It wasn´t rushed or anything, it was magnificent especially when I lead you with my hand on your hips back to the bed and you sat down. We looked each other in the eye with such an intensity that a happy tear rolled down your cheeks. I softly brushed it away and you placed yourself further on the bed. I carefully got over you and kissed you.

 

This night we made love and I never felt what I felt this night before. I can´t really describe it but I´ll never forget it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?
> 
> I also updated a day earlier so all of you can prepare for next week.  
> There will be Angst and your Clexa hearts will hurt. I´ll say it now, no one dies so don´t worry.  
> I see you all next week! Take care =)
> 
> here are the songs I used:  
> Ed Sheeran – Thinking out loud: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA,  
> Una Mattina – Ludovico Einaudi:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg_dRAmSzvA


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst,  
> angst,  
> cute lexa,  
> lexa´s past,  
> fluff kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> here is the chapter, I warned you all.  
> Your heart will hurt, but don´t worry it´ll be okay!
> 
> This chapter has over 5k words so enjoy! =)
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

We were married for three months, these three months were the best I ever had. My days were filled with happiness and my undying love for you. No one found out that we´re already married. I was waiting for you to come home, after one and a half month I stopped following you everywhere. I knew you would be safe and could take care of yourself.

I started cooking dinner, I made your favorite to surprise you. I set the table and filled our glasses with wine. You should´ve arrived ten minutes ago, I thought maybe someone was holding you up. After half an hour I got worried and sent you a message if you were okay.

After an hour I still didn´t get a reply and called Raven if she knew where you where, but she couldn´t help me. I put the food in the fridge and sat nervously on the couch. After two hours I was pacing at the door, I called Octavia and Bellamy if they knew something but they didn´t either. I called you already several times without luck. I was waiting for three hours when you called me.

I picked it up “Hello is there Lexa Woods?” the person asked me and I could feel my stomach turn “yeah who is there?” I asked tears already in my eyes. “I´m sorry Mrs. Woods but Mrs. Griffin was in a car accident and is now in surgery. You´re her medical contact so we called you” the person said and I began to cry even more “how bad is it?” I asked not really wanting to know. “Can you come here fast? I´ll tell you everything you wanna know then” the person said. “yeah I´ll be there. Bye” I said before hanging up.

I pulled my shoes on and took my keys rushing out of the door, locking it up fast before running down the stairs. When I got in the car I called Abby “Hey Lexa is everything okay?” she asked me concerned because I never call her. “N-no C-clarke was in a car accident and is in surgery right now” I answered between sobs. “what? Do you know more about her condition?” Abby said I could her that she was running around probably putting shoes on. “No they didn´t tell me more, I´m right now on the way to the hospital” “okay honey, I´ll get there as fast as I can, please drive safe!” she said and I agreed, we hung up and I just arrived at the hospital.

I ran out locking the car on my way in the hospital. I went to the reception “Hey could I know in which condition Clarke Griffin is?” I asked with a trembling voice “in which relation do you know the patient?” she asked me. “I´m her wife Lexa Woods” “okay sure Mrs. Woods I´ll tell the doctor you arrived here, could you please sit down in the waiting place” she said to me not even asking. But I was to worried to be pissed, I sat down on the chairs and put my head in my hands.

I don´t know how long I sat there but I lifted my head when someone sat down besides me and rubbed my back. I saw it was Abby and leaned into her open arms “Shh everything will be okay” she tried to calm me down but her voice was broken too. I hugged her tightly knowing she needed the contact too.

“Is here someone for Mrs. Griffin?” someone asked and we immediately stood up and got over. “How is my daughter?” Abby asked “who is she?” the nurse or doctor asked pointing at me “I´m her wife could you please tell us now how she is!” I snapped because my patient was fading after waiting so long, I didn´t see the surprise on Abby´s face because my eyes didn´t leave the face from the other women.

“Right, so your wife and daughter was in a car accident. An drunken driver T-Boned her car and drove away. Her car turned around and she was stuck there, when paramedics got to her, she was already unconscious. She arrived here and was awake for a second, she gave me this necklace and said I should give it to Lexa, I´m assuming you´re Lexa?” she began and I nodded she handed me over her necklace with the ring on and my legs gave out. Abby gladly caught me and hold me up so the women could continue “she´s rushed into surgery and is there now for two hours and it´ll still take a few hours before she get´s out. The accident was really bad so I can´t promise you anything” she finished and walked away.

I hold the ring tighter and kissed it, hoping it would give her luck. Abby leaded me back to the seating place and sat me down. She sat down next to me again and leaned against the back of the chair.

“The ring is beautiful” Abby broke the silence, I could hear she was lightly hurt that she didn´t knew about it. “Yeah it´s, I´m sorry you didn´t knew, one day three months ago she just asked me to marry her the next day because she couldn´t wait anymore. We would marry then secretly and plan a big wedding surrounded by our family and friends. She wanted to ask you to be there with her but you´re out of town so she asked Bellamy instead and I asked Anya. They´re the only one´s who knew about it besides Clarke and me” I told her honestly. She smiled at me “that´s sounds like Clarke, she´s always impatient and loved to keep secrets from me” she chuckled repeating a memory in her mind. “I´ll just send Bellamy a message that Clarke is in the hospital in surgery, I promised him I would tell him when I knew where she´s” I told Abby and did exactly that and asked him to tell the others too.

“I´m still happy she choose you, you know?” she asked me “I knew you like me but I wasn´t sure if you still see me like that, but why are you happy she choose me? I always asked myself that why she choose me, I´m sorry that´s a stupid question but my mind always gets the better of me” I said and Abby smiled sympathetically at me. “You wanna know exactly why?” she began and I nodded “you´re someone every mother wishes to get as daughter-in-law. You´re loyal, honest and serious about her. Everyone can see how much you love her even tho they don´t know you. You make her so happy! I´ve never saw her this happy with anybody not even with her dad. You´re loving and caring towards her. You´re love is so deep that I know you would change the place with her if you could. You would do everything to keep my daughter safe even if it would cost you your life. You´re smart, funny and so gone for my daughter. You see her as your world and nothing else matters for you and that´s all a mother wishes for their child” Abby finished talking and whipped away my tears. “Thank you” is all I told her before I laid my head on her shoulder, she lifted an arm and put it around me, pulling me closer and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“Do you think she´ll be okay?” I asked her without lifting my head knowing she would never lie to me in this situation. “I think she´ll be, I don´t know anything about her condition but I know she´strong and to stubborn to be anything else. And also she has someone to get back to” she told me and I smiled slightly “thank you for distracting me!” I said thankful that I wasn´t alone. She kissed my head like a mother would do and before anything else could be said our friends walked in and came over to me.

Anya was with them, she´s probably with Raven when Bellamy called them and I stood up and rushed in her arms. She pulled me tight against her and didn´t say anything knowing that I don´t like to talk much in a situation like that. She pressed me tighter against her when she could feel my tears. The others surrounded Abby and asked her about you, I just blended them out and fell apart in Anya´s arms. She stroke my back and whispered in my ear “it won´t be like back then!” I nodded against her, but didn´t let go, needing the contact with my sister.

I barley could hear them ask Anya if I was okay but she just dismissed them. My tears didn´t stop rolling down, which is why Anya´s shirt was pretty fast soaked where my face was. After what felt like an hour, I lifted my head whipping the tears away I had to be strong for you. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together again. Anya saw the shift in posture and knew what I´m up too, she pleaded with her eyes I wouldn´t do it but she knew I needed it.

I and Anya sat down and our friends gave me a small smile, I nodded to them and started starring at the ring that was still in my hands. The others looked strange at me expect Anya, Bellamy and Abby but I didn´t care. My feelings were not important in that moment the only important thing was you.

After four hours a doctor approached us and we got out of our seats. The others were waking up while Abby and I already stood there waiting for him to talk. “I´ll take it you´re the wife and mother of Mrs. Griffin?” he asked and I nodded while Abby answered with a yes. “I´m a doctor as well so could you please tell me, how my daughter is?” Abby asked “Yeah sure, so before I torture you more, the surgery went well and she´s in the wake up room right now. Her left arm is broken twice and her left leg once. We set the bones right again and she has a cast on both, it has to stay at least seven weeks on her arm, she also has bruised ribs on the left side. She had internal bleeding that´s why she had to go through surgery, it took some time but we found the problem and fixed it. She hit her head pretty hard so we still don´t know how bad it´ll affect her because she wasn´t awake yet” he finished and I suppressed my tears.

Anya took a step closer and took my hand squeezing it, giving me the support I needed. “Can we see her?” Abby asked him “yes but only two people can be in the room at the same time” he said. We all nodded and he leaded us towards her room and we stopped outside “Abby and Lexa should go in first” Bellamy said and the others agreed with him.

Abby and I slowly stepped in, to see her laying there so vulnerable. Tears gathered in my and Abby´s eyes, I got on the left side of the bed and Abby on the right side. I gently put my hand against your cheek and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, I pulled a chair closer and sat down next to you. I took the ring and put it gently on your finger again, kissing the back of your right hand. Abby gave you a kiss on the forehead and told you sweet nothings.

We sat by your side for ten minutes before Abby stood up to give someone else the chance to get in “Are coming too?” she asked me and I shook my head that I won´t leave your side, I didn´t even look Abby´s way to scared that if I would look away from you, that you would disappear. She got over to me and kissed my forehead “I´ll be outside when you need anything and I´ll sent the next person in” she said and I nodded. I caressed your hand while Abby got out and someone else came in.

“Hey Griffstar, you scared me there for a moment. When you wake up I´ll kill you myself if you scare me that much again! Anyway get well soon again I love you, you annoying asshole” I heard Raven say, I could feel how she looked my way but I didn´t turn to her so I could still see you before me. Raven kissed your forehead and got over to squeeze my shoulder before she got out sending the next person in.

It continued that way until only Bellamy and Anya were left. I didn´t leave your side for one second, I couldn´t the others tried to talk to me but no one got a respond from me. The next one that came in was Bellamy, “Hey princess, I hope your beauty sleep doesn´t take to long, we need you more” he began with a chuckle “but seriously I´m glad you´re gonna be okay! I won´t take to much of your time because I know you wanna be alone with your wife but know that we all have your back and that we all love you” he finished and kissed your forehead. He got over to me and kissed my forehead as well. “Keep her safe Lex and if you need anything you can always call me” he said to me and I nodded but not looking at him. He sighted and left the room, which left Anya as the last person that wasn´t in here yet.

“Hey sister-in-law, I´ll punch you when you wake up, for scaring us all. Just know that I like you kind of and want to see you healthy again” she leaned towards you and whispers´s something in your ear what I couldn´t understand. She straightened her back again and walked over to me “Lex can you look at me?” she asked me and I shook my head, she sighed knowing the answer before I even did something. “Okay little one is it okay if I tell Abby why you´re acting like that? Because she´s concerned for you and it would make it easier” she asked further and I nodded. “Good I love you Lexa and she´ll be okay” she said before hugging me from behind.

She left the room so you and I were alone. I could hear her talk to Abby so I listened what she was telling her:

 **Abby:** “Is she okay?”

 **Anya:** “yeah it´s her way of coping with everything, I saw her twice like that, I´m more concerned this time”

 **Abby:** “what is her way of coping with everything? What were the first two situations?”

 **Anya:** “she won´t talk to anyone but Clarke, but only if they´re alone, you´ll have to life with a nod, shrug or a shook of her head. She is building a high wall around feelings so she can be strong for Clarke and won´t be affected. She´ll ignore her feelings completely and only care for your daughter. If you think she´ll leave her side at all, you´re wrong she is to scared that Clarke won´t be there anymore when she doesn´t has her in her eye sighed”

 **Abby:** “that way is not healthy for her”

 **Anya:** “I agree with you but it´s the only way for her, she has never dealt with it differently. The first time was when our parents and Lexa were in a car accident, she was seriously injured, she almost died back then. My parents didn´t survive that accident and that´s how it began, I mean my parents weren´t the best towards her but they´re still our parents . She didn´t talk or cry for weeks, she never let anyone in not even me. I knew she had nightmares but there was nothing I could do besides hugging her when she had some.

The recovery wasn´t easy because we got in foster care. I was 16 and Lexa 10 at the time. We got in many bad families that hurt Lexa in some way because of her other parts. Through the years I got her to open up to me a bit. We got after so many bad families in a good one and stayed there for a year.

I was 18 then and could use what our parents had left us and we´re talking from a huge number. I got us an apartment cared for her while I went to college in the same city. I was already working when Lexa went to high school. I helped her to accept that she was different and shouldn´t be ashamed.

Her first girlfriend was perfect and understanding at the beginning. After two years dating Lexa she started to tell her how wrong it´s that she´s a dick and that something is seriously wrong with her. She also was cheating through the whole relationship, it took Lexa half a year to tell me about what Costia was saying to her. When they broke up Lexa was a mess, she began to believe all the crap Costia told her and did the same she did when my parents died. She wouldn´t talk to anyone for two months and just tried to survive. It wasn´t easy but I got her to open up to me again and helped her to accept her lower parts again. She never fully recovered from that and was never in a relationship again until Clarke came across her way”

 **Abby:** “wow I didn´t knew her life was so fucked up. Does Clarke know?, I get know her way of coping with things. I´m glad that all these things didn´t destroy this side of her. That she can love and trust like that is amazing, I get know even better why she´s so protective of Clarke. Wait you said you´re more worried this time?”

 **Anya:** “yeah I´m glad she got through all this stuff, I´m proud of the person she became. I almost lost hope before she meet Clarke, your daughter was a gift from the gods. I know Clarke knows about Costia but I´m not sure she knows about the other stuff, but she let me tell you about it so the chances are high that Clarke knows too.

Yeah I´m more worried. I´ve never seen her so in love with someone or anything, I don´t wanna think about it but would Clarke not survive this, Lexa wouldn´t either. Her heart was completely destroyed before but your daughter managed to flick it together again, but would she die, Lexa´s heart would be to broken to be repaired and I think she would never talk again. That´s what worries me”

 **Abby:** “yeah I agree after all you´ve told me I would think the same way. Let´s hope nothing like this happens. Thank you for telling me, I know now how I have to approach her, a little bit better”

 **Anya:** “no problem she gave me the permission to tell you. Please look out for her, I´ll try to be as often her as I can but I need to know, that my sister is partly okay”

 **Abby:** “don´t worry I see her as my own daughter already, that´s why I was worried for her. Goodnight Anya”

 **Anya:** “thank you and goodnight Abby”

I could hear my sister leave and the door opening. While I listened to them talking I climbed on the bed laid down on your healthy side and put my arm around you. I gently placed your head in my neck and mine lightly on yours. Abby came in and smiled at us.

Now that I had you in my arms and could feel you, I could look Abby in the eyes. She got over to me and hugged me and kissed my forehead “It´ll not be like with your parents, but I promise you that I´ll do everything to make you more comfortable. I get why you´re doing what you´re doing, but please tell me through something else than talking if something is wrong, okay?” she said and I teared up I nodded and squeezed her hand in thanks “you´re my daughter too now and I love you” she continued and my tears fell even faster down as before, I squeezed her hand even more and pulled her into a side hug. I stayed in her embrace for a few minutes before it got uncomfortable with you in my arms.

Abby sat down on the other side of the bed and carefully took your hand in her´s. I looked down at you and smelled at your hair, it still smelled slightly like you´re shampoo. At some point Abby left to go home to sleep because she had a shift tomorrow. She hugged me again before she left and I settled further down next to you. I didn´t sleep that night, watching you like a hawk.

You didn´t woke up last night, in the morning the doctor came in and checked everything. There shouldn´t be a reason for you not to wake up, which worried me and the doctor. He said if you weren´t awake till tomorrow 8pm he would start tests to find out why you weren´t awake yet. If he would find nothing in this tests he would put you in an induced coma.

My heart hurts because there was nothing I could do besides laying next to you.  
“I love you, Clarke and I´m whenever you decided to wake up!” I told you not knowing if you could hear me. I kissed your cheek and laid my head on your shoulder so I still could see your face. I still had your hand in mine and started to play with your ring I brought it up and kissed it before laying your hand back down again. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks but I ignored them just wanting to be near you.

After two hours or something like that, my tears were not there anymore I just laid there with my head on your shoulder, when I heard the door opening. The door closed again and Abby came into my view “Hey how are you Lexa?” she asked and I just shrugged with my shoulders. She sighed and got to my bed side kissed first my forehead and than Clarke´s. “Did you sleep?” she asked me further, I nodded but she knew I lied, I don´t know how but I think she knew me better than I thought. “Okay so no sleep, did you eat or drink something? And don´t try to lie” she said with a sighed and I shook my head, burying my head in your neck ashamed. I don´t know why I felt like that but I wasn´t hungry at all, I could eat when you´re awake again.

“Would you eat something I would get for you?” she asked me, surprising me how she formulated the question, I shook my head. She shook her head and sat down on your other side, “if you haven´t eaten something till tomorrow I´ll make you eat is that clear?! And you´ll drink something now” she demanded and nodded my head. Abby handed me a cup of water and I drunk it before I turned my head further in your neck so Abby couldn´t see my face anymore. I think I could hear how she got up and left us alone to get back to work again.

I don´t understand it but I can´t keep my emotions behind the walls like the last time. It´s so difficult but I´m trying my best to stop the tears. I barely felt when your head turned slightly so I was more buried in your neck, but I felt when a hand caressed my back. I looked up and saw your eyes open with tears, I put my free hand on your cheek and leaned in to kiss you gently, you kissed me back and my heart started beating again normally.

I pulled back and tears were now free, rolling down my cheeks even more. I sat up so I could face you, I placed my hands gently on both your cheeks and stroked them. I whipped your tears away and you kissed the palm of my hand and placed your good hand above mine. I kissed your forehead and press mine against yours, I closed my eyes and breathed slowly in.

“Hey Lex” you breathed out and I opened my eyes, my eyes held so many emotions and I knew you could see all of them “I´m here” you continued and I broke down completely. I couldn´t stop the sobs that escaped my mouth and my body shook violently. You pulled me down to lay next to you and engulfed me with your good arm “Shhh everything is going to be okay my love, I´m here and safe with you in my arms” you said and I kissed your neck.

I got myself together again after half an hour I pulled out of the embrace and whipped my tears away, I took a deep breath and looked at you. I leaned slowly in and kissed you softly, I deepened the kiss and you happily obliged. You introduced your tongue and I let mine met yours. I kissed you like it´s my air to breath, but I was still gentle because of all your injuries. You whimpered in pain and I immediately pulled back causing you to whined too. I looked for the source of your pain but couldn´t find something that I caused “sorry it´s just my head hurts but I want to continue kissing you” you said but I shook my head and pressed the call button for a nurse.

A nurse came rushing in surprised to see you awake “Good to see you awake Mrs. Griffin, I´ll get the doctor” she said before she rushed out again. A few minutes later the doctor came in “Welcome back Mrs. Griffin” he began “it´s Griffin-Woods” you said taking my hand and squeezing it. He nodded and came closer to the bed “could you please get of the bed, so I can do my check up on your wife?” he asked me, I wanted to protest but you squeezed my hand, making me look in your eyes. Your eyes were soothingly and pleading, so I got out, but not letting go of your hand. You smiled at me before the doctor did the things he had to do. “Do you have any pain?” he asked when he finished examining you “yeah my head hurts pretty bad” you answered and he nodded. “That´s normal, you have concussion because you´ve hit your head pretty hard. I´ll tell the nurse that she has to give you a stronger painkiller so you won´t feel it” he explained and you nodded.

“Good I´m finished here, everything looks good so I´ll be back in a few hours to check on you again” he said before leaving when we´re alone again I sat down on the chair next to your bed. “Don´t you wanna come up here?” you asked me and I got up sitting down on the bed.

You took my head in your good hand “Love, can you talk to me please?” you asked than. I looked ashamed down because of my behavior but nodded, I sighed and took a deep breath “Hi”. Your smile got bigger “Hey” you answered and looked amused in my eyes “I love you so much!” I said with a serious expression and you could see the fear in my eyes “I know Lex and I´m here, I would never leave you alone, I love you too” you said with the same seriousness as I did. “Talk to me, I know you´re sucking up all your feelings right now” you said softly but I shook my head “not here, I´ll tell you about it when I lay with you in our bed at home” I said and you nodded at me.

“Okay I´m fine with that as long you´ll talk to me about it. Did you get sleep or ate something?” you asked, I nodded not looking in your eyes knowing that you would see the truth. “No she didn´t” Abby said and I slightly jumped because I didn´t hear her come in. Abby got closer and kissed your forehead “Hey sweetheart I´m glad hearing that you´re awake” she said “Hey mom, yeah I´m glad to be awake too. Which one didn´t she do, sleep or eat?” you asked her. “She didn´t do both, she never left your side and watched you like an hawk” Abby explained and I laid my head on your shoulder, not wanting to see the disappointment in your eyes or the glare from Abby. “Mom could you give me a minute with Lexa?” you asked your mom and Abby left the room, at least it sounded like she left the room.

“It´s okay Lex, I know” you said and I looked up surprised by your statement, you didn´t ask why? I saw in your eyes only love “can you promise me something?” you asked me “yeah I would promise you everything” I rushed out and you smiled at me. “Can you please eat something later?! I know you won´t sleep until I´m home but you have to eat. I also know you won´t leave my side so I let my mom order something for you okay?” you pleaded and I agreed “yeah I can do that for you, I promise you! Oh your mom knows we´re married and about my past, it also could be possible that the delinquents know about our marriage too” I promised and told you. “okay good I´ll know if you don´t hold your promise” you told me amused knowing that I would never break a promise towards you “and I´m okay with them knowing, I´m pretty sure they´ll give us shit about it but I don´t care. It´s good that my mom knows about your past, now she knows what a great person you´re despite everything you´ve gone through!” you continued. I laid down half on top of you careful not to hurt you and placed my face in your neck. You engulfed me with your good arm and laid your bad one on my waist. You kissed my head and I sighed closing my eyes just wanting to feel you holding me. You hummed our favorite song and stroked my back, which lulled me to sleep. I didn´t wanna sleep but you managed to get me to. I fell in a deep slumber from being awake over 48 hours, I didn´t even hear Abby come in again and didn´t saw her smiling down at the picture of us both asleep in that bed.

It´s two weeks later when the finally released you from the hospital. I didn´t leave your side for once and barely slept these days always making sure that you were fine. As I promised you, I ate something everyday, it wasn´t much but it was there. Also the hospital allowed me to help you to shower there so I could shower too. I cleaned your body and mine, I dried us both up and helped you to put clothes on again.

Our friends visited through the weeks, even Anya came to see you. I still only spoke with you and nobody else but they accepted it. They gave us a wheel chair so I could bring you home and I just did that. I drove you out of the hospital and stopped at my car. I unlocked it, opened the door lifted you up and sat you gently down. You smiled at me and tucked me in for a kiss, which I answered. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away and put the wheel chair in the car.

I walked around the car and got in as well. I started the car and drove us home, we didn´t talk but I took your hand in mine at some point. I parked the car and got out, I got the wheel chair and opened your door. I gave you a kiss before lifting you out of the car in the wheel chair. I placed one last kiss on your forehead before I closed the door and locked the car. We got in the building and the elevator, we arrive at our floor, we got out and I opened our door.

I placed your bag next to the door and closed the door. I could see that you were exhausted so I wheeled you in our bedroom “Thank you Lex, it´s okay we don´t need to sleep” you said but I knew you just said that to appear stronger. “Babe, you don´t need to pretend with me that you´re not completely exhausted, I know you are so we both gonna take a nap” I replied, while I opened the covers for us to get in. I lifted you up and placed you gently on the bed. I got around and got in on the other side.

I lifted your shirt and kissed the place above the scar, I also looked up to see your boobs uncovered. You smiled down at me “it´s a long time you two, but I promise I´ll get to you guys soon again. Your mommy has just to heal first” I told you boobs and gave both a kiss. You laughed at my antics and looked smug down at me “what? I haven´t seen them for a long time or” I said and you raised your eye brow “okay maybe I saw them but I didn´t give them attention like I do normally” I gave in and you laughed again. “You are a dork! I can´t believe you just talked to my boobs” you said continuing your laughing and I blushed hard.

“I´m not a dork! I just love these two and have missed them kind of” I explained myself and you smiled at me. “Oh, I know how much you love them” you said with a husky voice. I got up and kissed you while your eyes were darkening. You deepened the kiss and somehow my hands found your boobs, I massaged them causing a moan from you because you loved it as well when I gave your boobs attention.

It took all my power to pull my hands away, you whined but I silenced it with my tongue. We made out a few more seconds before I pulled away completely. “Babe you just got out of the hospital, you need to heal first so no sex until then” I explained when you pouted at me “But-,” you began but I cut you off “No buts!, I want you to heal properly and if that means I have to be patient I´ll be. I need to know that you´re well again before I´ll do anything, I love you to much to ignore it” I stated and you gave in.

I laid down and you placed yourself half on top of me, so your broken leg laid over my legs, your head was in my neck and your hand of the broken arm laid on my boob. I thought it was funny but didn´t comment on it. I gently stroked your back, “I love you so much too” I heard you saying before you fell asleep. We were finally home and safe, so I fell in a deep sleep as well with you in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions?
> 
>  


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff,  
> Surprise,  
> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I´m sorry it took me so long to update. I had a huge writer´s block and couldn´t write a word in both of my storys.  
> I tried my best to get over it and managed to write a new chapter for this story I also will write one the next few days for the other one.
> 
> Forgive my mistakes it´s almost 4am and I´m pretty tired.  
> I´m not entirely happy with this chapter.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

It was six months ago, six months ago was your accident. I took care of you the whole time and all your injuries healed properly. While I spend the days caring for you and you healing we planned our 'official' wedding with all our friends. Ohh and we planned the honeymoon too. 

Our wedding day was perfect, it´s a beautiful sunny day. The wedding took place in a beautiful garden full of beautiful flowers. It´s a magnificent day, everyone enjoyed it and the location was almost as beautiful as you. Everything was perfect, the food, the catering itself, our dresses, our guests and you. You also were the one who threw the bridal bouquet and as funny as it could be Raven caught it, paling slightly as she did. 

That day was one of the best of my live. Our wedding night was let´s say unforgettable, I was just sad when we had to leave the next day and couldn´t continue with what we were doing. We would be away for four weeks, I know it´s a long time but after everything that happened we needed to get away. 

We would make a road trip through Australia for two weeks and would also spent one week in Melbourne and one in Sydney. I never had so much fun, the road trip was amazing we saw so many beautiful things, we would stop every evening somewhere at the coast to see the sunset. I fell everyday more in love with you and I´m pretty sure you did too, at least I hope so. You took many pictures of us through the whole trip not wanting to forget any second of it. The road trip was extremely relaxing, we would just drive and stop where we wanted without any problems. We also camped in beautiful places, we roasted marshmallows and we sang together at a campfire we build together. Many times we would go to bed really late because we enjoyed each other company so much, I mean it´s our honeymoon.

The weeks in Melbourne and Sydney were magnificent, it was even more relaxing there. We would do sightseeing or would just spent the day at house or at the beach. I was glad we choose Australia because it was such a beautiful country, we even saw some Quokkas. You mocked me with them because you knew I love them so much, honestly they smile the whole time and are incredibly cute, who wouldn´t love them. We could forget everything bad that happened at home it was really refreshing and freeing. I love to spent time with you alone and travel with you, we decided together that we would travel for four weeks every summer to get to know the other countries and cultures. I even began to learn different languages since it easy for me to learn them.

Only two days were left of our honeymoon. I woke up first with you on me still naked. I smile down at the cuteness of you in the morning, your head was in my neck and the rest of your body was completely on top of me. I didn´t know if I should let you sleep our if I should wake you up in a special way. Of course the thought of letting you sleep didn´t won, because I wanted to use every single minute alone with you. My hands were caressing your back gently before I let my hands wander further down. My hands found your bum and I squeezed the cheeks, I began massaging them when you stirred.

You lifted your head with half closed eyes, you sleepy smiled at me and I loved it to wake up to you like that but I couldn´t contain myself that time. I pressed my lips against yours and gripped bum cheeks tighter, causing your eyes and mouth to open so I could slip my tongue inside. Now fully awake you reciprocated the kiss more, I turned us around and you were the bottom now, my bulge was growing by the sound of your moans when my mouth trailed down your neck. I bite and suck at your neck the whole way down to your collarbone, leaving marks next to the others I already had left. I went from your collarbone further down to your boobs which my hands were already massaging. I circled your nipple with my tongue before I enclosed it with my mouth and sucked at it, I took the nipple between my teeth gently nipping at it. Your moaning increased when I gave the other nipple as much attention as I gave the other one. 

One of my hands slipped down to check if you were ready and to my surprise you were more than ready. I actually wanted to tease you but I was to impatient myself so I placed my dick at your entrance, I still wait for your nod that it was okay with you because I never want you to feel forced to do it. When I saw you nod I pushed slowly in not wanting to hurt you. “So full Lex, so full” you moaned when all of me was inside, I stilled first wanting you to get used to the stretched feeling. I felt your walls relax around me so I started of with a slow pace. “Faster Lex, please I need you to fuck me faster” you said panting, I followed your order and increased my pace but I also added some strength like I knew you would like it. I griped one of your legs and laid it on my shoulder to get a better ankle, that´s when your moans turned into screams. I could feel you tightening around me so I knew you were close. I increased my pace even more to punishable thrusts, after a few more thrusts you came hard screaming my name. I slightly slowed down but didn´t stop thrusting, it was difficult to continued because it´s difficult to move. When you came slowly down from your high I pulled out of you not missing the whine. But before you could do or say anything I had you on your stomach lifting your hips. I immediately returned home with the same pace as before, catching you of guard you started screamed out of pleasure again. I looked down how my dick disappeared with every thrust in your cunt. Somehow my eyes wandered a bit higher and landed on the bum hole. My thrust were getting harder and faster when my fingers circled your clit. I stopped my administration there when I thought my fingers where wet enough. I carefully pushed one of my fingers in your bum hole. I could feel your body tensing at the intrusion but you relaxed after a few. I was still thrusting in your cunt when I started to thrust my finger as well. I couldn´t have hoped for a better reaction when squirmed more under me and your screams got more intense. I carefully added a second finger when you came extremely hard and long. I felt you squeezed hard around me which triggered my own really intense orgasm, I think I had never came so long and hard as well, cum after cum flooded inside while you were milking it. I helped you down from the high but didn´t pull out. 

I hold you upright while you tried to get your breathing under control “'wow'” you said after sometime and I smiled at your comment “yeah 'wow'” I replied slowly pulling out of both of your holes. I laid you gently down before you turned around wanting to look me in the eyes and to kiss me. “D-do you think we could try anal again but with your dick?” you ask me, I was caught of guard expecting a lecture for just doing it without asking before. 

“So you liked it?” I ask shyly “yes and I wanna please try it “you say with more confidence. I looked in your eyes searching for any doubts but couldn´t find them. “If it´s what you want I will follow your wish” I said, making sure one last time. You smiled up at me and kissed me deep, you pulled away “I want it” you repeated and that was all I needed. I turned you around again and pulled your ass up as you got on your elbows. I ran my now hard dick through your wet folds but didn´t place it at the entrance. I also let my fingers slide inside to wet them as well, I place one finger at your entrance of your bum hole before I carefully slide it in. I start a slow pace, but I´s getting faster. I added carefully a second finger again before continuing my pace. I opened my fingers like a scissor preparing you, I added a third finger and did the same thing again and again. When I was satisfied I pulled my fingers out and lined up. Your where moaning the whole time but you began screaming when I slowly entered you from behind. I slide really slow in because that hole was much tighter as the other one and I didn´t want to hurt you. I stopped sometimes giving you the time to adjust the fullness in an inexperienced place. I bottomed out and waited for your approval to continue “Move, please move, Lex I need you to move” you demanded and I obeyed your order. I pulled slowly out and pushed slowly in again, you let out a strangled scream not use to the sensation. I wish I would know how you feel so I could give you an even better experience. I continued my slow pace while your screams got louder. We both came hard at the same time. I circled your clit helping you down from the high. Your elbows gave out under you a long time ago so I held you up the whole time. When you finally came down from your high I pulled gently out of you, you were moaning again and whimpered when I was completely out feeling empty inside. We both slumped down breathing hard. I could hear your light snores after a few seconds when I turned us on our sides, so we both had it comfortable. I got out of bed and got a warm towel to clean us both up, I lifted you gently up and sat you down on the couch before I changed our sheets. I lifted you up again and laid you down again, I laid down behind you and pulled you in my body. I covered us both with the blanket “Goodnight love” I said before drifting off myself. I fell in a deep slumber with you in my arms, all I felt in this moment was happiness.

I woke up again with my head on your boobs. Somehow we changed our position and I was half on top of you but with my face buried in your boobs. I grinned smugly before I could hear your soft laugh, I lifted my face from my favorite, wait nope second favorite place in the world to look in your gorgeous eyes as they shinned with amusement. I leaned forward to give you a soft kiss “Hi” you said and I couldn´t help myself to feel extremely lucky, your adorableness was the cutest thing on the world. “You´re cute” I said causing a blush from you “no I´m not” you said with a fake glare “if I´m a dork than you´re cute!” I argued “yes you´re a dork, but you´re my dork” “you´re cute and my cutie” I said cringing at my own words. “Okay shut up, we can agree to disagree” “ agreed, how late is it anyways?” I ask wondering why it wasn´t dark in our cottage. “It´s 9 in the morning-” “whhaat? but we woke up the first time at 11 in the morning? How is that possible?” I almost shouted out surprised. “I think we slept through the whole afternoon and night yesterday, I mean you really whore me out I don´t even know when I fell asleep” you replied and I was stunned before I realized what you practically said and smirked. “Stop right there I know what your thinking and whip of that smug smirk of your face!” you said fake glaring at me again, my smirk grew even more “good to know. And you fell asleep as soon you hit the mattress, you didn´t even woke up when I cleaned us up or when I placed you on the couch to change the sheets” I said with snort causing you to hit my arm. “It´s not funny!” you said and I gave in, I changed my smirk into a smile “I love you so much!” I told you seriously and you knew how serious I was “I really love you too so much” you told me and I kissed you slowly again.

“Come on let´s take a shower and I´ll make you some breakfast” I offered and you nodded. I got of you and rolled out of our bed, I stood up and took clothes out of the drawer and placed them in the bathroom, I started the shower so it would be warm when we enter it. I walked back in the bedroom finding you pouting still sitting on the bed with your legs at the edge. “Everything okay?” I ask wondering about your pout, did I do something wrong? You glared at me but before I could panic you huffed “I can´t walk to the bathroom” you said and I couldn´t wrap my head around that information “what? Why can´t you walk? I thought your leg is okay again” I said oblivious to what you were trying to tell me. Your expression changed and you grinned at me raising an eyebrow “My leg is okay again, try to think of something why I can´t walk?” you said teasingly. 

It took a few before I realized what you´re implying, I groaned and smiled at the same time “I´m really a dork if I couldn´t get that one” I said and you giggled “no it´s because your love is so pure that you care much more than anybody else and you connect things like that” you said with a loving expression and I smiled “I can´t help myself, my love deepens every day and it´s like you became my air, without you I wouldn´t be the same” I said and I was right.

“My love for you grows everyday as well, I didn´t think I could ever love someone as much as I love you!” you confessed and I grinned leaning down to kiss you. I deepened the kiss while I lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around my waist. I carried you in the shower and you gasp at the temperature but you didn´t broke the kiss. I slowly let you down but still held you in case your legs would give out. We cleaned each others body´s and dried each other off, we put clothes on and started our day with me cooking breakfast.

We spent the whole day at the beach, I even told the delivery guy to walk around the house when he brought us or food. We ate our pizza and cuddled on our blanket, luckily we both didn´t get burned while we spend the whole day in the sun. You laid your head on my shoulder and I tightened my arm around you pulling you as close as I could while we watched the sunset. You got up and took my hands pulling me up as well you grinned at me like cherish cat. 

“I bet you couldn´t catch me if I would run away!” you said and I had to stop a snort to escape “I challenge you, I´ll give you ten seconds before I start” I said and started counting down. You looked shocked that I agreed but run away anyway, when the ten seconds where over I run after you, I could catch you when you run along the water. I pulled you back by your waist and swung us around in a circles, you could free yourself somehow and run away again. The next time I reached you I tackled you and we landed with a thud in the wet sand. “I´ve got you” I said cockily, you pulled me in for a hard kiss which left me dazed, in that moment you turned us around so you were on top and got off again. “Are you sure?” you said teasingly and I got up again not giving up. But this time I picket you up when I reached you and walked in the water, when the water reached my waist I threw you in it. You shrieked at the water and jumped at me as soon as you could. I somehow could catch you without falling over and you clung to me like koala “the water is so cold” you said and I couldn´t contain my laugh. “It isn´t babe just the first minute and you know that, but anyway I won your bet what is my price?” I replied amused. “Me in your arms is the price” You said and my smirk changed in to a big smile but before I could reply you punched my arm “and don´t you dare to tackle me again at a beach the sand will be everywhere!” you stated. “I love you and I love my price even tho I can´t win you because you´re your own person. Anyway I´ll show you what is even worse” I replied the first part seriously and the second with an mischievously smile. I tightened my arms around you and walked out of the water before I place you on your back and started kissing you with force. I pulled your bikini panties down and my shorts, knowing that you´re ready since I tackled you...

 

Our last evening was perfect and we sadly flew home the next day promising to come back here. I didn´t wanna get back home because I just wanted to be with you all the time without work who shortens our time together. Anyway we got back and Abby picked us up from the airport we ate lunch together before she brought us home.   
We´re home again in our apartment and I couldn´t wait to be alone with you again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I´m sorry it took me so long! I know it isn´t the longest chapter but I had to rewritte it many times before I thought it was okay.  
> Since I´m home it isn´t as easy as before for me to write, that´s why I´ll update only once every two weeks. If I feel more inspired I´ll update more again but we´ll have to see how it goes. I hope you guys are still sticking with me. I hope you like it!
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

It´s interesting really because somehow I always have to think of our honeymoon and the time in between now and then. We were married for three years now, the best three years of my life! Our love only became stronger and after a year and a half of being married we decided to buy a house.

The house was magnificent, it´d three floors. We now had four bedrooms, two of them had a bathroom included and two didn´t but the bathrooms where just on the other side. We also had a pool which was really exciting and handy for the summer days.

It happened a lot in the lives of our friends as well. The Blakes had a double wedding two years ago and Octavia was already pregnant, I think about six weeks now. Raven and Anya needed more time but eventually are married since last summer. Our life couldn´t be better.. really we all were married and happy. We often hung out with our friends at our house, because first it was the biggest one and second they loved our pool. We would have many sleepovers since we had enough bedrooms.

Our life was perfect but in the last few weeks you were always up before me and you snapped more often at me. I was slightly worried because you never stayed in bed with me I always found you in the bathroom. Today it was almost the same but this time I woke up before you. I gently stroke your back while thinking about these past few weeks, I tried to remember if I did something wrong for you to leave the bed without coming back to me.

You looked so peaceful until you didn´t, you jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. I got up as well and followed you. You were kneeling on the ground and the toilet was right before you. I rushed over kneeling behind you and holding your hair back while gently rubbing your back. You finished puking and leaned back in my embrace. I was worried and ask if anything was wrong and you answered with a no while getting up to wash your mouth.

I looked over to you not really knowing what I should do because I knew you lied but I didn´t know why. You leaned against the sink, I got closer to you until my front was against your back and my arms circled your waist. I kissed the base of your neck before saying that you could tell me anything. You didn´t answer you just got out of the embrace and walked down to the kitchen.

I felt hurt when you left me standing there without any explanation or response, I could feel tears burning in my eyes but I held them back. I joined you in the kitchen but you didn´t seem to notice me. “I don´t know what I did, but I´m sorry. I get that you don´t wanna talk to me right now so I´ll give you some space but I hope that you´ll tell me what´s wrong so I can fix it” I began the conversation, I could see you tense up but you didn´t answer. I nodded to myself and got out of the kitchen walking in our backyard where the pool was.

I stood there watching the city and the live out there. My mind was racing and I was lost in thought. I didn´t notice that you were approaching me, my body stiffed when you hugged me from behind but I relaxed after a few seconds. I turned around in your arms, searching your face for anything. “You didn´t do anything wrong and I´m sorry that I gave you the feeling that you did” you said “you have nothing to be sorry about, I-” I began but you placed you finger on my mouth.

“I didn´t mean to be distant, I want to explain it to you” you began, I nodded so you continued “I´m getting morning sickness for a few weeks now that´s why I never was in bed with you. It really had nothing to do with you, I mean somehow it had something to do with you but nothing bad”. You said before taking a step back, you looked down and I followed your eyes.

My eyes comically widened when I read it and I think my mouth fell open as well “are you sure?” I ask and you nodded. I closed the distance between us gently grabbing your face and bringing our lips together. I teared up while we kissed and one tear managed to escape. I was so overwhelmed in that moment, I couldn´t believe it. You softly brushed the tears away and smiled at me when you pulled back.

I got on my knees and lifted your shirt. I gently stroke it before placing a kiss on your belly “I love you” I said before I got up again and pulled you in a hug. “Why didn´t you tell me sooner I would have been up with you every morning?” I ask you not pulling out of the embrace. I mean I already had forgotten about all the things I thought about the last few days I just wanted to know the reason. 

“Honestly I was scared at the beginning” I wanted to commend on it but you shushed me “don´t interrupt me babe” you said. I nodded before you continued “I was kind of scared and overwhelmed, I didn´t know how to tell you. I planned how to tell you but apparently I was a bit distant because of it and I´m sorry” you finished and I pulled back to look you in the eyes. “Everything is fine Babe I´m just happy and so overwhelmed” I told you before kissing your forehead “I love you so much!” “I love you so much too”.

You snuggled back in my chest and sighed happily “I can´t believe our luck, do you visit your doctor?” I ask and you shook your head. “Can we go there together I ask shyly and you looked up smiling “Of course love, I have an appointment next week” you told me and I grinned “I can´t wait”.

> \- <

The week went by fast and we were sitting in the waiting room. They called our name and we got up walking in the room. We shook hands with the doctor and you laid down. I took your hand squeezing it and smiling down at you. He talked a bit to us before he applied gel to your stomach, you gasp at the cold gel and squeezed my hand for support. He informed us that he was looking for the heartbeat, I got nervous I would hear in a few minutes a heartbeat of something we created.

My heart stopped and I could feel tears rushing down my cheeks when I heard a strong and steady heartbeat. I looked down at you and could see that you weren´t any better. I looked back to the screen and could see it... our baby. It was small but it was there. He informed us that we´re 10 weeks pregnant now and I couldn´t help my big sob. You squeezed my hand and I looked down towards you, I saw tears in your eyes as well and kissed your head.

“Thank you!” I told you before kissing you on the mouth “what for?” you ask and I smiled. “For giving me this baby, I never thought I would be able to create something so beautiful” I told you and you smiled up at me. The doctor talked to us for a bit and made the next appointment in a few weeks. He gave us picture and we left the building.

When we got home I picked you up and swung you around, causing you to giggle. After a few turns I let you down gently and captured your lips “Thank you so much! I promise I´ll do everything to make sure you and the baby are safe” I told you after pulling away “promise me you won´t be overprotective” you said and I blushed.

“I can´t promise you that. I love you so much and I don´t want that anything happens to you or the baby. It´s my job to protect you both in every way possible” I said and you smiled at me “why did I know you would say that” you ask amused “because you know and understand me like nobody else can” I stated “smooth babe, smooth”. 

You pulled me down for a soft kissed and it became more heated when you slipped your tongue in my mouth without asking for entrance. We celebrated these news the whole day. 

> \- <

Two days later we had a dinner planned with Abby and Anya where we would tell them about our news, we wanted to tell them in a special way.

You and I both dressed casual and prepare the dinner, I would make lasagna. I just finished cooking and you just finished setting the table when we could hear the bell. I walked to the door and let both Abby and Anya in. Giving both on the way in a hug, you came to the door and hugged both in greeting. 

They followed us to the table and sat down “do you want some wine?” I asked both of them while you sat down. They nodded and I filled their glasses, you and I didn´t drank any wine because you couldn´t and I wanted to support you in that way.  
Anya and Abby looked strangely at us but we began to eat. The dinner was great we talked about anything and nothing. When we finished we settled down in the living room.

After convincing them that it was worth it I was allowed to blindfold them. You pulled a shirt over your moms head and I over Anyas. Anya cursed about why I couldn´t be more gentle causing you to giggle. We both finished pulling the shirt down, “look at the shirt of the other one” you said before we took the blindfolds off.

We stood at the side while they were reading it. On Anyas shirt stood 'you´re going to be a grandma' and on Abbys stood 'you´re going to be a aunt'. Both gasp and tears welled up in their eyes, when they finally understood what we tried to tell them. Abby was the first one on her feet pulling us in hug, fully crying now. Anya got up as well and joined the group hug. Both ask in the same moment “I´m going to be a grandma/aunt?”. You and I chuckled “yes I´m pregnant mom”. 

“Wow that´s amazing, congratulations!” she said “How far are you?” Abby ask while Anya stood still frozen before us “I´m ten weeks pregnant now almost eleven weeks” you told her. Anya gaped at us I was worried we broke her “I´m going to be an aunt?” she ask us again and I smiled. You hugged your mom again so I got closer to Anya pulling her in a hug. “Yes you´re going to be a aunt, the best aunt we could wish for” I said while I continued to hug her.

Both my sister and mother-in-law where overwhelmed at the news, they sat down again and we sat down on the couch with you in my lap. We continued to talk about it until it was late and they both needed to leave. I laid down on the couch with you on top of me and gently stroked your cheek. Your head laid on my chest so you could hear the heartbeat while I kissed your head. I began to rub your back soothingly until you fell asleep, it didn´t take me long before I drifted off as well. 

I woke up again much later. I carefully got up and picked you up before walking us to our bed where I laid you down gently. I stripped you out of the clothes and got out of mine. I got in next to you and you snuggled up to me again. It didn´t take me long to fall asleep again.

The next time I woke up it was already 10am. I heard the bell and got carefully out of our bed because I didn´t wanna wake you. I put some shorts and hoodie on before I walked to the door. I opened the door and gasp when I saw who stood before me, I closed the door again. I could feel my heart racing and it became hard to breath, I barely registered your arms around me and your soothing voice. When I calmed you tried to ask me what happened but I couldn´t answer so I just pointed at the door.

I clung to your body with my face in your neck when you opened the door again. I didn´t turn around to face her I just stayed in my safe heaven. “Who are you?” I could hear you ask. I kissed your neck so you relaxed a bit “Who the fuck are you, bitch?” she ask getting closer I could feel you tense up and something inside me snapped. I lifted my head out of your neck and turned around standing protectively in front of you “don´t you ever dare to call her a bitch again, Costia!” I said with a dark tone making her step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s how the house looks: https://www.marbella-exklusiv.de/galerie-V1875_villa-el+campanario-estepona.html
> 
> Opinions?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> It took me a while but the chapter is finished. It´s not the longest chapter but that´ll change soon again.
> 
> I´m going to the university now so I´ve to split my time for studying and writing for you guys :)
> 
> I won´t leave you with a cliffhanger again so don´t worry. There will be a time jump soon so be prepared.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

**_I clung to your body with my face in your neck when you opened the door again. I didn´t turn around to face her I just stayed in my safe heaven. “Who are you?” I could hear you ask. I kissed your neck so you relaxed a bit “Who the fuck are you, bitch?” she ask getting closer I could feel you tense up and something inside me snapped. I lifted my head out of your neck and turned around standing protectively in front of you “don´t you ever dare to call her a bitch again, Costia!” I said with a dark tone making her step back._ **

 

I was more than shocked and scared but if I can´t stand one thing than it´s someone insulting you. That´s why I moved in front of you, you wrapped your arms around my waist to calm me down but I couldn´t stop myself from glaring at her. “What are you doing here?” I spit out, you tightened you grip around me and I relaxed a bit again.

 

“I´m here because you can have me back and marry me and the other stuff” she told me and I could feel you tense up “I would never get back together with you! We´re more than done, I don´t wanna have anything to do with you!” I growled at her before I walked with you back inside and slammed the door. I leaned my back against the door and sighted in relieve when I could footsteps retreating.

 

I remembered her insulting you and walked over to you, looking you up and down just to make sure that everything is fine. “Are you okay?” I ask you because I wanted to make sure that you´re okay “yes I´m fine but what about you?” you ask me and I pressed my body against yours for a hug. “I´m not sure how I feel..” I began and sighed leading us to our couch. I sat down and pulled you down in my lap, so I could look you in the eyes. “I know for sure that I don´t have any romantic feelings left for her. You own my heart and our little Quokka. It´s just if I think about what she did to me and how she almost broke me I always fear that I can´t escape her. But the moment she insulted you, I knew that because of you she has no power over me anymore and that I need to protect you from her” I explained and you kissed my head when I finished talking.

 

“I´m glad to hear that she won´t be competition and I´m the whole way with you. I love you and you´re my wife and no one will hurt you!” you stated and I kissed you.

 

We didn´t really talked about Costia again because what was there to talk about? we both were on the same page. A few days later we had planned to meet our friends to tell them about our pregnancy, Anya and Abby knew about it but the others still didn´t know.

 

**(A few day later)**

 

You were wearing black pants and a white shirt which showed off your boobs quite well, not that I stared at them and almost got caught. Anyway you also were wearing your black bomber jacket and your hair laid loosely on your shoulders. I was wearing black boyfriend jeans, a black shirt and my leather jacket, my hair laid as well loosely on my shoulder.

 

We got out of the house and I locked it. I opened the door for you and got in as well, I drove us to the diner where would meet the others. We got out of the car, locked it and walked in, no one was there yet so we choose a table in the back of the diner.

 

You sat down besides me and snuggled in to my side, I kissed your hair and pressed you closer against my body. You sighed and I laid my hand on your stomach where we would see a swelling soon. You lifted your head and smiled lovingly at me especially when I began to talk to the little Quokka.

 

“No way!” we heard Raven say when she walked towards us and saw what we´re doing. Anya chuckled and greeted us both with a hug “how are you doing?” Anya tried to ask us but Raven ignored her “tell me that I´m right, please!?”. We both chuckled and we stood up to enclose Raven in a hug as well I whispered in her ear “you´re going” and you whispered in her other ear “to be an aunt!” causing Raven to squeal. “Congrats” she said before turning to Anya “you knew about it!” she stated not even questioning it. Anya chuckled again before holding her hands up in surrender when Raven glared at her.

 

We sat down again while Raven sat down besides Anya on the other side of the table. “Rae please don´t tell the others when they come here, we want to tell them about it” Raven nodded. Exactly in that moment the others came in to the diner and walked over to us. We all got up to greet them and sat down. A short time later the waiter came to our table and we all ordered pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

 

What no one besides us knew is that we called the diner a few days ago to help us to deliver the news. On each pancake would be written 'you´re going to be an aunt/uncle' and on ours would be written 'We´ll be moms'. We caught up with the others while we waited for our food.

 

When we saw the waiter walk over and I got nervous, everyone who means something to me would know. I intertwined our hands and squeezed yours in support because I knew you were even more nervous as I.

 

The waiter smiled at us before he gave each of us our plates. I looked down on my pancakes and smiled looking over to you watching your growing smile. I leaned over to you and kissed your head. I finally turned my head to our friends to see their reaction. Anya and Raven smirked already knowing about it while the others where frozen in place.

 

“Are you serious I´m going to be an aunt/uncle?” they ask at the same time causing my smile to grow. “Yes my beautiful, amazing, kind and loving wife is pregnant” I clarified and could see you blush. “Wow that´s awesome guys! Congratulations!” Bellamy said excited “yeah congrats! How far are you?” O and Echo asked “I´m 11 weeks pregnant” you answered and I couldn´t stop myself from staring at you.

 

Because sometimes I really get captured by your beauty and can´t stop thinking about how lucky I got to meet and marry you. I´m pretty sure I said it many times in this story but I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you and my love for you is endless.

 

I didn´t noticed Lincoln getting up and walking over to us, he lifted me up to bring me in a bear hug “Congratulations momma, our kids can grow up together” he said to me and I hugged him tighter “yeah especially when some of us need adult time” I replied and he chuckled “yeah I agree especially for that” “oh and don´t even think about it to lift her out of her seat” I said protectively. He smiled at me before letting me go to take my seat again and giving you a hug as well without lifting you up.

 

When he sat down we all started to eat. We talked the whole time while we ate and even after that. After two hours of chatting the waiter came with the check which I took before someone else could. The others protested but I waved them of and paid for everything and giving the waiter a big tip.

 

We all stood up and began walking towards the door. You were walking in front of us with Octavia and Raven on both your sides, while I walked with Bellamy, Lincoln, Echo and Anya outside.

 

When we were outside I could see somebody walking towards you, I could see that it´s Costia so I rushed over to you. Just before she could grab you I managed to place myself in front of you and to grab her by her collar to push her away from you. “What do you think you´re doing?” I angrily ask her, not letting my grip falter on her collar. I could feel that the others stood around you so I could let go of your collar.

 

“I was making sure that I get what should be mine” she declared and I laughed at her “Costia I´ll tell you a secret, I´ll and would never ever be with you again. I don´t have any feelings besides disgust for you. I finally found the love of my life and I would prefer to die before I would let anything happen to her. She accepted me like I am and healed me in more than one way. What I felt for you is nothing compared to what I feel for her. She is my everything while you´re just something I´m trying to forget. I´ll tell you this just one time if you ever come near me or any of us again or if you ever try to insult or assault her than I´m going to make you´re life a living hell! “ I told her. I could see hurt in Costias eyes but I didn´t care.

 

I turned around and walked over to you pulling you in a embrace. When I pulled out of the embrace I gently grabbed your face and kissed you. You pulled away much to soon and smiled at me. I could see out of the corner, Anya walking towards Costia. You laid your head on my shoulder while I placed my arms around your waist so we both could see what Anya was doing.

 

When Anya reached Costia, I already knew what she was doing before she did it. She punched Costia in the face causing Costia to stumble back “that was for hurting my little sister and if you try to hurt her or my sister-in-law then I´ll find and kill you” Anya said just loud enough for Costia to hear it. I could see how Costias eyes comically widened in fear. She looked once again over to us before nodding and walking away.

 

Anya came back and placed her hand on my shoulder for support. I smiled thankfully at her. We hugged everyone goodbye before we drove home. It was almost noon and we both were tired, so we walked straight to our bedroom and laid down. You snuggled up to me and I kissed your forehead. “I´ll protect you two with my life” I promised before we both fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions?
> 
> the little Qukkoa needs a name, so if you have a cute girls or boys name write it in the comments! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Costia stood outside of Clexa´s house and offered Lexa to take her back,  
> Lexa closed the door after telling Costia to f*** off,  
> Clexa tells the gang that they´re pregnant through pancakes,  
> Costia appears outside of the diner and shit happens,  
> Clexa falls peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> it´s been long. I opened my laptop today for the first time in three weeks.  
> You know life is stressful and other things...
> 
> Important: I won´t update on Tuesdays or Wednesdays anymore because I always need to make my math homework on Tuesday because I have to finish them until 9:30 am on Wednesday and Wednesday is a lonnggg day for me so I won´t be able to do it anymore on that day.
> 
> Important note at the end!
> 
> Anyway...  
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

A lot has happened since that day. I can see the belly now because it grew so fast (Our little Quokka needs space =D). Definitely a positive side is that your boobs got bigger and firmer. I loved to give them attention before but after they grew I spent a lot more time on them. 

Sorry I got a little carried away, as I was saying you were 4 months pregnant when we went to the doctor to find out which sex our little Quokka would´ve. I knew no matter what sex our child would have I´d love it until I die with all I had. We both had tears in our eyes when the doctor told us the sex, it´s the best thing that could´ve happened to us when I think about it now. 

Anyway you were 5 months pregnant when I started to worry. I feared that we would hurt the little Quokka if we did it to hard if you know what I mean. At the beginning you laughed at me because you thought I was joking. But you realized when I started pouting that I was serious. You pulled me closer to your body and told me that everything would be fine, that you ask the doctor and he said it was fine. I believed what you told me but I still had my doubts and only made love to you. I did that for the whole rest of pregnancy because I didn´t wanna risk anything with our baby. You understood my behavior and accepted my terms. You knew it´s important for me and didn´t push on it.

>-<

Surprisingly you got your first cravings when you were 6 months pregnant. It´s the middle of the night , we were cuddled up together in our bed when I could feel you getting up. You silently left our bedroom and walked threw the house. When you weren´t back after 10 minutes I got worried, I just wanted to get up to look after you when you came back into our bedroom pouting. I immediately was alarmed and sat up so you could stand between my legs. I slung my arms around you and place my head against your belly looking up to you. 

“What´s wrong love?” I asked and you pouted even more. “It´s stupid” you answered pout still in place “nothing you could do or say is stupid. Maybe I can help you with it?” I offered. “okay but you´re not allowed to laugh” you said with a serious expression so I nodded “I wanna have some knoppers”. I was shocked I wasn´t sure if I heard right “what?” I asked. “I wanna eat knoppers but we don´t have them anymore” you said and I tried my best to fight my grin off “you said you wouldn´t laugh, you don´t know how important that is for me. It´s the perfect mix of chocolate, milk, nuts and cookie. We won´t survive the night without them, I won´t survive the night without them” you explained, I got the control about my face back and smiled softly at you.

“Do you really want them now?” I asked and you nodded with your puppy eyes, I sighed and kissed your belly before I got out of our bed and put some clothes on. “What are you doing babe?” you asked slightly confused “if the knoppers are so important for you than I´ll get you some” I told you with a soft expression. Your expression was mixed I could see worry but also gratefulness. I got over to you and slung my arms around your waist I leaned in to kiss you, but soon I pulled away again because I knew if we didn´t stop I wouldn´t leave. “It´ll be okay love I´ll just go to the 24 hours shop and get you some knoppers. I´ll be quick, okay?” I reassured you and you nodded I kissed the tip of your nose before I left the room and the house. I locked the house to make sure you were safe inside while I was away and got in the car. 

I drove to a 24/7 shop I knew who had knoppers and stopped outside, I got out of the car and locked it. When I got in the shop I immediately went in the section where I would find the knoppers. I took ten packages just to make sure that we had enough for some time (I didn´t believe that they would still exist in two days). 

I went to pay when I saw Wells enter the shop, his eyes widened and I had to contain my smirk. I payed for everything and walked towards him.  
“I haven´t seen you in a long time Wells”  
“y-yeah well I never tried to reach out to you guys. I´m still incredibly sorry for what happened back then”  
“I know but I also understand why she didn´t want contact anymore”  
“yeah I get that too and I know what I did was wrong and how I treated you all the time. I want to apologize to you as well, I regret how I acted back then if I had accepted that Clarke was your fiancée and everything else than I could be still friends with her”  
“Yeah I didn´t like your behavior towards me, it unsettled me kind of. But I forgive you, my life couldn´t be better I have a beautiful, smart and incredibly talented wife, we have a beautiful house and I´m going to be a mom soon. I don´t wanna come off as rude but I couldn´t care less if I forgive you or not but I´m not a person who doesn´t give second chances” it was true what I said my life was perfect and I didn´t have any grudge left against him, I´ll just do everything for your protection.  
“wow you guys are married, congratulations! Even tho I was jealous I could see that you two were made for each other I just wanted to be the person for her. And congratulations for the parent part. Do you think that she´ll maybe build a new friendship with me in the future?” he said with honesty.  
I thought about what he said and complained the pro´s and con´s, I mean you knew each other since your childhood but on the other hand he has really hurt you.  
“Is that a trick to reconnect with her and to plot against me?” I asked “NO! I mean no, I just want my oldest friend back and you have nothing to fear from me I´m in a serious relationship” he immediately said.

I sighed “okay put your number in my phone and I´ll talk to my wife, but it´s completely her choice if she doesn´t want any contact than you´re going to accept that” I told him and gave him my phone, he quickly tipped his number in and gave it back to me. “Okay I really have to go know she has her first cravings and I don´t want her to worry why it takes me so long, it´s good to see you Wells” I said and meant it. It was good to see him otherwise we would´ve never had this conversation.  
“It´s nice to see you as well Lexa, I´m glad we got to talk, have a nice night” he answered with a smile “yeah you too” and that was the last thing before I left the shop.

I got outside and walked to my car I opened the door and got in. I placed the bag with the knoppers on the passenger seat and I put the seat belt on and started the car. The drive home was short and I couldn´t be happier to be home again. I grabbed the bag and got out locking the car while I walked to the entrance. I opened the door and barely managed to catch you when you crashed with your body in mine. I let the bag fall to the floor and put my arms around you.

My face sank in your neck and I inhaled your scent “Hi love” I murmured in your neck, closing my eyes. The feeling of home settle in, that´s when you decided to hit my shoulder. “Argh why did you hit me?” I asked and you hit me again “why did it take so long you scared the shit out of me” you asked annoyed. You were about to hit me again but I stopped your wrist, “stop hitting me” I could feel your hand relax so I let go of it, I gently put my hands on both cheeks so you would look at me. “I´m okay love, I´m here” I reassured you and you relaxed more against my body. “What took you so long?” you asked with sad eyes “it took me longer because I saw someone unexpected and we talked, okay?” I softly answered “and no matter what I´ll always come back to you!” I added because I knew your hormones were creating doubts right now.  
I got a small smile from you “I´ll also come always back to you and now who did you meet?” “good to hear, I´ll tell you everything but can we close the door first and sit down on the couch before we talk?” I ask keeping my tone soft. You nodded so I kissed you before turning around and closing the door. I took the bag and we walked over to the couch. 

The whole time you didn´t move your arms away from me you basically hung on my back like a koala. “Okay love you need to let go for a moment so I can sit down” I suggested and you let go of me. As soon I sat down you were in my lap with your face in my neck and your arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around you and kissed the top of your head while I gently rubbed your back.

“I saw Wells at the shop” I began and could feel you tense up, you lifted your head worry clear in your eyes “but you didn´t..”. I smiled because I knew what you wanted to say “no I didn´t broke his nose this time, we actually had a really good conversation” I could feel the tension leaving your body again “is it okay for you that we talk about him?” I asked making sure that it´s really okay for you after what happened back then. “Yes I forgave him for what he did” you replied “Okay I just wanted to make sure you´re okay” I answered with a small smile “I know and I love you for it” you said before kissing me.

“Okay so do you wanna know what we talked about?” I asked one last time and you nodded so I continued “basically his first words were that he didn´t tried to reach out to us, I think I saw a hint of fear in his eyes” I said with a smirk “anyway he said that he was incredibly sorry for what happened back than and apologized to me for his behavior towards me. He said it´s one of his biggest regrets what he did to you because never wanted to lose the friendship you two had” I explained further.  
I could see the wheels turning in your “did he say something else?” you asked after some time of silence “yeah he asked if there is any chance to rebuild your friendship with him” I softly said my eyes never leaving your face while you looked down. “What did you say?” you asked shyly “I thought about the pro´s and con´s but in the end it´s your decision and I wanted to give you a chance to think about it. If you want contact with him than I have his number if you don´t want any contact than I will delete the number. I made sure that he knows to respect your choice. Oh and you don´t have to decided right now think about it for a few days” I said never breaking our eye contact.

“Thank you Lex!” you began “what for?” I asked slightly confused, “you dislike Wells but you still thought about what I would want. You didn´t make the choice for me and you´re giving me the chance to maybe reconnect with an old friend. I´m thanking you for your thoughtfulness in this situation and I love you for that” you explained and I couldn´t help but smile. “Even tho I always call you mine, you´re your own person and I would never make such a choice for you. I know he has hurt you with what he has done but I also know that you were friends since your childhood. I love you so much that it hurts when I´m not with you” I answered.

“I know Lex and I´ll think about it, but now we should get to the really problem” you began and I frowned because I didn´t know what you meant “where´re my knoppers?” you asked seriously and I couldn´t contain my snort and lifted an eyebrow “what you were out because of them and I still crave them besides you” you stated, I smile and leaned in to kiss you, you immediately kissed me back and it got pretty quickly pretty heated. You pulled away when my hand wandered under your shirt “As sexy you´re right know and as much I´m turned on I want my knoppers” you whined and I sighted. I just had lost against some knoppers, I let my head sink and grabbed the bag lifting it up for you “here are your knoppers” I said and you squealed jumping up. When I got up you already had the first package open and were eating one, “okay I´ll leave you to it then if you need me I´m in our bed” I said before kissing your head and walking in the bedroom.

I changed into my sleepwear and laid down under the covers. I thought about everything that had happened that night and came to the conclusion that I made the right decision. My eyes became heavier and soon my eyes fell close, but I still could feel you getting into our bed . I turned on my back so you could snuggled up to me “thank you for driving to a shop in the middle of the night for me” you whispered and I opened my eyes again “you don´t have to thank me love I will do it every time just to make you happy, because that´s the most important thing” I said with a smile on my lips. You lifted your head and kissed me, “I love you Lex” “I love you too and you forgot to brush your teeth” I reminded you with a grin. “Urgh” you grumbled before getting up to brush your teeth. When you came back I had to laugh because of your grumpy face “don´t laugh at me it´s not funny” you said while laying down again, you snuggled up to me again and I placed my arms around you “sorry love but your adorableness was to much for me” I defended myself. “Ass” “but you love me” “yeah I really love you” you gave in “goodnight Lex” “goodnight love” we said before we both drifted of to sleep finally that night.

I´ll never forget that your first craving were knoppers. I was actually waiting the whole time for your first cravings because I wanted to take care of them and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knoppers is a delicious german snack.
> 
> So I´m asking you guys what you want for my story?  
> Like do you want me to continue like this or do you think that I should end this fiction soon?  
> Don´t get me wrong I love writing this story for you guys, but I don´t want it to become boring for you guys! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if anyone wonders why I haven´t update on my other fic, I have a huge writers block for that one because my muse was the 5 season of the 100. Since it ended I didn´t manage to write a word, so I´ll probably continue it when I see season 6.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know it´s been over a month and I blame the PS4 my brother got me as a gift ^^
> 
> Anyway I have to thank ClexaKrus and Hellzz big time for always leaving a comment, it gives me motiviation to continue writing.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

The last few months of the pregnancy flew by quickly, so there I was in bed with you, nurses around us and the doctor between your legs. You decided to get through the birth without medication so I knew my hands would be probably dead after. Both your hands were in mine and your back was against my chest, I whispered sweet nothings in your ear but I could sense that you were irritated, so I just kissed your neck. You hummed but were shouting shortly after, because the doctor told you to push again.

 

The doctor told you to push one last time, I could see the tears and exhaustion in your eyes, so I gently kissed you, making you smile. You looked back to the doctor and pushed one last time. You were told by the doctor that you did good while he gently placed our baby in the nurses arm. I told you how amazing you were and how thankful I was to have that moment with you. You just sleepy smiled at me, just when you looked back to the baby the nurse came back with the baby wrapped in a blanket. She gently laid the baby in your arms and I couldn´t stop my tears now, I kissed your head and told you that I love you both more than anything else.

 

I stood up so I could hold our baby while you laid down. You gently placed her in my arms and smiled at the look on my face. I think that was one of my favorite moments of my whole life. She was beautiful, she has your nose and hair color, while she had my eyes and her lips were similar to mine. The bone structure of her face was a mix of yours and mine, I never had seen such a beautiful and perfect child. And the most important thing was that she was healthy and you were fine as well. I sat down besides you so could look at her as well. I couldn´t look away from her until you lifted my face so you could look me in the eyes. “What should we name her?” you ask me and I thought for a moment, we had argued before about that and thought we should name her Aliza or Sofia but now that I have seen her I´m think of another name.

“What do yo think about Emma Prisa Griffin-Woods?” I suggested and I could see your face lightening up “it´s perfect Babe, welcome to the family Emma Prisa” you said and I leaned in to kiss you.

 

I was so happy and I knew I would spoil that beauty but I knew I couldn´t tell you about that because I didn´t wanna be scolded. What was interesting is that our little didn´t cry when she came out of you or after that, she was a silent one and squealed out of happiness when they gave her to you and I think a bit more excited when you handed her to me, but I never told you about that until now.

 

Anyway after the doctor wrote down her name, he left giving us some privacy. The nurses left as well so it´s just you and me. You took your hospital gown off and gently took our little girl in your arms and brought her to your boobs. I just sat there and stared I wasn´t sure if I looked at Emma or your boobs but I knew my jaw fell when you took the gown off and your boobs were completely bare. You watched her for a while, while she happily drunk the milk, when you looked at me you grinned. My mouth closed and I pouted with puppy eyes, you raised your eyebrows amused but I continued pouting.

 

“Babe stop pouting” you said amused but my pout deepened “But..” I started “no buts, our little daughter needs to eat” you said calm “but that´s my place” I seriously said and you laughed at me “looks like you have to share it the next few months” you answered with a chuckle. The pout was still in place but when Emma lifted her little head to smile at me I couldn´t stop the big smile to come forward, she happily got back to drinking while I leaned in to kiss you. “At least it´s you little Quokka I have to share with” I said before placing a kiss on your free boob and one on her little head. You gasp and hit my arm “you as-” you began “nah no swearing while our daughter is in the same building” I told you with a grin because I knew it would arouse you a little bit but I also knew that you were in no condition to take care of it. When Emma finished eating she lifted her head and looked at me, you saw the look to and smiled at us. You handed her over and I looked down at the cutie that was smiling up at me, her eyes closed slowly indicating that she was about to fall asleep. When I looked up I saw that your eyes grew heave as well so I place a kiss on your head and told you you could sleep. You tabbed the place besides you on the bed and I laid down on my back with the baby. You scooted closer and place you head in my neck and laid half on top of me with one arm wrapped over the both of us. Emma had her head on my chest with her tiny little ear on the place where my heart is. Both were fast asleep while I just watch them sleeping, I didn´t even noticed myself drifting off.

 

When I woke up and looked down at my chest, my little girl was still fast asleep. I smiled and just watched her, I could feel a smile in my neck and knew you were awake now as well. “She is beautiful” you stated and I couldn´t help but agree.

After everything that happened I remembered that we hadn´t said anything to our friends our Abby. You turned around to get my phone before you laid back down again. You took a selfie from the three of us and saved it but before you could write them I told you to call Abby and Anya first. They were excited and happy for us, they also told us they would come as soon as they could. After we talked to your mom and my sister we send the picture of us in the group.

 

**Group chat: Married or what?**

 

**Team Clexa:** Picture.67.jpg

**Team Ranya:** Awww isn´t that the cutest thing ever? And congratulations!

**Team Becho:** She´s beautiful guys :) congratulations!

**Team Linctavia:** Damn guys we´ve got competition :) But seriously she´s perfect! Congratulations. We could let our kids play together when they´re old enough :)

**Team Clexa:** Yeah that would be great and thank you guys :)

**Team Becho:** We´re happy for you and don´t even think we aren´t on our way, all of us.

 

You looked up from the phone and lifted your head to look me in the eyes, you opened you mouth but nothing came out. You closed it again and smiled at me before leaning in to give me soft kiss. “I love you” you told me when you pulled back and I grinned “I love you so much” I whispered before you leaned in to kiss me again. We only shared soft kisses until we heard a little yawn from our little angle. We smiled at her little grin and we both kissed her head. She took you finger in her little hand and smiled at you, you grinned and caressed her cheek with your nose because your other hand was holding on to my arm. Emmas smiled widened and we both couldn´t help but be in aww of our little girl.

 

We didn´t even hear the knock on the door. We also didn´t notice how everyone got in including your mom. Raven was the one who pushed us out of our little bubble when she squealed “Aww look at them, look how cute she´s” she excitedly said and was about to approach us but Anya stopped her. We smiled at them when Abby stepped forward and ask if she could hold our little girl. We agreed with a smiled and I gently handed her over to her. I smiled when I saw tears in Abbys eyes “she really is beautiful” she said before Emma started to whine and pushing as much away as she could before she tried to reach for me again. You leaned up so I could slip out of the bed and stood besides Abby so that her focus was on us both. She still tried to lean towards me so Abby handed her over. I smiled when she immediately smiled again and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead before I looked at Abby with mischievously look on my face “I think she already has a favorite” she said out loud causing you to pout. I first grinned but when I saw your pout I kissed it away and told you that you´re my favorite.

 

When I sat down besides you on the bed again I placed Emma in the middle, so she had contact with you and me. “What is actually her name?” Bellamy asked with tears in his eyes. “Oh yeah sorry, guys meet Emma Prisa Griffin-Woods” you said with a smile causing me to smile as well. They all told us what a beautiful name it´s and that it´s like mother like daughter. We talked to them for a while before they hugged us and left us alone again. We laid down again and our eyes slowly began to close after all these conversations. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was how lucky I got and how happy I´m to have you two.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Prisa = Princess
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and just so you guys know, we all know that a births are much longer and that the kids don´t come out clean and cute, they´ve a vernix and other things. But I wanted to have a cute little chapter without going to much into detail and let´s be honest we just want to know which hair and eye color the child has ^^
> 
> Love you all till next time, take care!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> it´s a shorter chapter again I´ll try in the future to make them longer again.
> 
> I´m not sure if I said it the last time but my updates will be a bit randomly, probably most of the time I try to post one every month but I can´t promise I always will. 
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

Our life was really good. When we got home we gave our little girl a tour through the house even tho she fell asleep as soon as she was in my arms. You pouted at me because she always calmed down faster when she was in my arms. I gave you a kiss to stop you from pouting. We both were exhausted as well and that´s how we decided to take a nap with our little girl on my chest and you cuddled into my side.

 

So yeah our life was really good. Emma slept after the first week through the night, we don´t know how it happened but we were thankful for it. She was an easy baby, she barely cried our was grumpy. I often joked that she´ll be as stubborn as you in the future but I got hit for that joke, it was worth the little smile from you and the bubbly laugh from our little prisa. I- we were really happy.

 

We celebrated our first Christmas and new year with our little girl. We took these cheese family photos and were all wearing these Christmas sweaters. When friends came to visit us Emma always reached for you or me, she never wanted to be picked up by one of the others. When Raven tried to hold her she began to cry immediately and you took her from Raven. After that no one tried to hold or hug her. She was our little girl and stubborn as hell to get her will, but when I gave her the look she complained.

 

You and I had a little contest which name she would say first. Yours was mommy and mine was mama but I secretly always said mommy to her so you would be bubbly happy that she called your name.

 

All these little moments we got to see like how she began to crawl or when she stood up for the first time. Or when she began to walk with help, in all these moments I was really happy. We were happy.

 

In the end her first word was mommy and you teared up. I just smiled and was happy that you were so happy. Oh yeah I forgot her first birthday wasn´t that exciting, she was just one so we decided to celebrated it alone. She got the best milk and got to cuddle with us both, we played with her and just had a good family day.

 

If you´re asking yourself if we managed to get alone time, yeah we did many times but I don´t think it´s the most important part. (Did I thought wrong)

 

You both got more beautiful day after day, month after month. She was a perfect and really cute mix. We often got compliments how cute and beautiful she was and I always stood there with a puffed out chest full of pride because the two most beautiful girls were mine. Her hair got wavy and if it´s even possible more blond, her eyes were just as green as mine which made it hard for you fight against her pout.

 

She started to talked a few words with us (not that they made sense yet) but every time someone else was in the room she would act like she couldn´t talk yet. Everyone else was worried but I just knew my baby girl was special and didn´t use words when they weren´t needed.

 

When she was one and a half years old I had a strange feeling in my stomach but didn´t know yet why. A few minutes later you came into the room when I cuddled Emma and smiled at me. I asked why your smile is so big and you just ignored my question. You got closer and got face to face with our little prisa. “What do you think of a little sister or brother?” you asked her and I froze trying to confirm what I just heard.

My eyes were wide and my heart was beating faster, I could hear Emma giggle and raised my eyes in slow motion “a-are you serious?” I asked you and you nodded. I need a minute to really get it and formed the biggest smile I had. I rushed over to you and kissed you fiercely, you just grinned from ear to ear an embraced me with Emma in our middle.

 

With these news we were even happier then before, we had a wonderful little girl and now were waiting for a little sibling. Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn´t stop them from running down my cheeks. Our little Quokka used her little hand and fingers to whip them away “mama?” she asked with a confused face “everything is great Ems you will be a big sister” I told her but she looked even more confused and you laughed at our silliness. I just brushed my nose softly against hers and gave her a kiss on the forehead and leaned mine after against yours and closed my eyes. I sighed happily and you did the same. We both smiled when Emma leaned her head against our cheeks and giggled softly, we both turned our head slightly and kissed her forehead again before we began to pepper her face with kissed while I tickled her little belly making her laugh in happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
